Year Of Destruction: Guardian Of Light's Last Hope
by Tech Rathgen
Summary: A second warrior has been called to take on a powerful dragon in charge of the destruction rings. The Apocalypse dimension awaits all those who wish to into the underworld or in a forest turned desert by Robby the first true guardian.
1. Preprologue

"YEAR OF DESTRUCTION: 'GUARDIAN OF LIGHT'S LAST HOPE."

APPENDIX A: PRE-PROLOGUE

One Million Years Ago:

Tranquility, back then, was a good and heavenly dragon that had tons of trouble dealing with life in the Apocalypse Dimension. So many other dragons had bad hearts and dark names but they never thought that Tranquility would have possession of a demon soul that became increasingly hard to control as his anger rose to the peak.

Everything hurts inside Tranquility during his life of pain and sadness. He went INSANE! The dragons see the true terror and mass destruction capability of Tranquility the dragon of prosperity. The kind and gentle creature turned into the death of all by hatred of pain and sadness.

Thus the era of the 'Destruction Ring' began that is created by the volcano, which is capable of destroying 15 different dimensions. In this ring Tranquility poured his hate into it and he plans to kill the WHOLE dragon race except himself.

Robby the hedgehog and Hershey the wizard cat fell in love at first sight. They always had peace and prosperity in the land. A myth: as long as Robby lives the grass and tress and food will last forever, otherwise the place will change into a mass desert. They would always kiss and talk about having children but they never got around to it because Robby just wasn't ready.

Other hedgehogs and echidnas enjoy the prosperity as well and always create new creatures to populate the land of Apocalypse Dimension. Always having a gay old time until they learned that Tranquility created the 'Destruction Ring': the ring that determines who dies and who will crawl at the ring bearer's feet.

Thus the 'Ring Of Light' creation began and they called themselves the 'Guardians Of Light.' They prepared for a war.

Tranquility killed hundreds of dragons until they vowed to obey his every command and he commanded them to help create an elite fighting force called 'Shadow Robots.' The 'Destruction Ring' is the key to mass destruction of all 15 dimensions. Tranquility killed the dragons that grew weak or too tired to work on his wonderful project and used their brains to infest the robots. The dragons only had to create one Shadow Robot before Tranquility went to work and created more with his mind, he scans every blue print of the first and works on the others as if it took no time at all. The dragons armed their weapons and attacked many towns.

The 'Rings Of Light' took months to create and whenever they created a ring they would give it to a hedgehog or echidna but the fist three rings went to Hershey and Robby and a close friend of Hershey's: Mari-An. Some marched to war with Die Cast Metal Armor while others did not.

A last alliance of hedgehogs and echidnas fought for the freedom of Apocalypse Dimension from evil.

Robby ran across all the warriors with his sword clanging against other 'Guardian Of Light' swords, "PEACE WILL LIVE ON! WE WON'T VANISH WITHOUT A FIGHT! TODAY WE CELEBRATE THE CONQUEST FOR PEACE AND PROSPERITY! ARE YOU READY?"

The other 'Guardian Of Light' warriors scream, "WE ARE READY!"

"ATTACK!"

The dragons and the Shadow Robots snarl and scream curses in the air as they prepare themselves to battle.

Tranquility blows fire into the air as his 'Destruction Ring' lies firmly on his phalange, "WE ATTACK FOR NO ONE BUT ME, LAY WASTE TO THIS LAND! ARE YOU READY?"

The dragons and Shadow Robots scream, "WE ARE READY TRANQUILITY!"

"CHARGE!"

The 'Guardians Of Light' were at the mercy of the 'Destruction Ring' except for Hershey, Mari-An, and Robby. Tranquility took everyone out like they were cheese until Robby did something that no one knew that the 'Ring Of Light' could do in this time of desperation and peril.

Robby pulls the 'Ring Of Light' off his finger and asked, "Please, 'Ring Of Light,' transform into the 'Sword Of Light' so I can bring peace back to this land."

The 'Ring Of Light' melts into liquid metal before the huge flash of light. The light disappears and a gold handle only has formed from the 'Ring Of Light.' The liquid metal soon rose to the length of the sword that Robby now holds. The blade had markings of ancient sorts: True Guardian.

Tranquility didn't know at the time what would awaken his demon soul but his demon soul wasn't very powerful, which would allow Robby to banish him with little effort.

Tranquility laughs, "STAB ME YOU WEAKLING SO I CAN SEE WHAT IT DOES ROBBY!"

Robby stabs Tranquility in the stomach and a new experience went into Tranquility and Robby. Smoke and lightning surrounded Tranquility's body as he screamed in pain. The sword exited Tranquility. Tranquility's body disappeared to only reveal a dark smoke with lightning that grew in size. Tranquility looked like a giant smoke from a volcano that looked like an enormous dragon. Tranquility reached his true form; he's a god from the underworld.

True Form flew high into the sky and Robby prepared himself to throw the 'Sword Of Light' as Hershey and Mari-An watch.

Long ago we used to be together.

Why can't it be the same as before?

Robby throws the 'Sword Of Light' at Tranquility whose in his true form. The black smoke of the dragon god depletes into nothing as the dragon known as Tranquility gets banished. Hershey approaches his awaiting arms. They hug and smiles of joy come across both of their faces.

I loved you with all my heart.

I'm sorry I died that day.

"I love you with all my heart Hershey," said Robby who blushes lovingly. "When I die will you still remember me?"

I want to find

"I love you as well, with all my heart Robby," said Hershey as she feels happier close to Robby. "If you died I would remember you until the end of my days in this dimension. My heart will break into a million pieces once you leave me before we get a chance to love each other and have children to love and care for. Would you like that Robby?"

love in my heart

"Yes, I would Hershey but I'm not ready to have a physical relationship with you because I feel slightly uncomfortable of what we have to do to bring those children into the world," said Robby nervously. "I love you more than anything but I'm just not ready for sex."

"Don't be afraid Robby." she says lovingly. "I won't bite unless you ask me too." she laughs and growls playfully. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said nervously. "Lets watch the eagles fly."

"Okay, my love."

Where the eagles roam

They watch the eagles fly across the air and land on a tree branch on the north east end. The grass sways back/forth as a breeze brushes upon them. The echidnas, young and old, play across the fields of green as others are bringing off-spring into the world.

I want to find

"Do you at least want to kiss me Robby," said Hershey romantically as she scoots closer toward him. "You know you want to make out with me. I love you Robby. Why must you feel nervous about being romantic you handsome/masculine hedgehog you?"

love in my heart

"It makes me nervous since you only act this way when I'm around you," said Robby politely as he could or allowed himself to be. "Why do you only act like this when you're around me?"

"Because I love you Robby," said Hershey as she grasps his hand with happiness. "You light my fire. You're my hearts desire."

You're my only sunshine.

"I guess I'm the only one who can fit that small need," said Robby as tears of joy flow down his face with a great smile upon his face. "I didn't know you 'felt' that way about me. Now, I know why!"

If only I could see you

"Isn't this romantic," said Hershey as their hands grasp one another.

Hershey gets close to him. Their bodies contact one another.

before I passed away from your arms

Robby looks down to see that his crotch has grown and he looks back up only to blush. Hershey smiles and kisses Robby upon the cheeks. They begin to dance slowly and lovingly to the song.

I felt like our love would never break

I'm sad that I couldn't be there for you

If only I could change the past

"I have something to tell you Hershey," said Robby lovingly.

"What's that Robby," said Hershey as her eyes look into his eyes.

"I love you with all my heart." he kisses her upon the fore-head.

I love you with all my heart

I'm sorry I departed before we could love.

(Hershey's lines)

Oh Robby, I want to hold you in my arms

"Robby you're so kind to me," said Hershey as they continue to dance. "That's one of the many reasons why I love you. I wish you were immortal like me but I hope we can have children before you depart."

"So do I but I feel as though I'm 90 years old and not 21 like I am supposed to be: the way I look physically not mentally."

How I miss your kindness

I wish there was a way to turn back time

I loved you with all my heart

Can't wait to hold you in my arms again

But I know it'll never happen again

"Lets go inside the 'Guardian Of Light' base Hershey. I have to talk to you, privately."

"Sure, by all means my love."

(Robby's lines)

They enter the base with enthusiasm as Hershey awaits what she thinks she'll get: the 'Ring Of love' and a proposal for a wedding but what happens isn't what she had in mind.

Hershey, even though, I passed away

I'll always remain in your heart

Robby walks across the room and jumps into a bed. Hershey licks her lips as he acknowledges her to come onto the bed. Hershey grabs two fancy glasses she keeps for emergencies and pours a small glass of wizard wine into each glass.

I'll be there to guide you to a solution

Hershey approaches Robby slowly as she shows him the wizard wine.

Oh how I wished I'd still be alive

"You naughty girl," said Robby romantically.

Hershey blushes just before putting the glasses on a table right next to them.

So I could hold you tightly in my arms

Hershey and Robby hug one another but then Hershey kisses him onto the lips. Robby replies with a wink as she releases. Hershey grabs her glass as she hands Robby his glass.

"I don't know what this wizard wine is capable of but I'll find out soon enough," thought Hershey as she winks at Robby.

"Cheers to the girl of my dreams: Hershey," said Robby as both of them drink the shot of wizard wine from the glass.

How I wish we could turn back time

"Is it just me or did you get very sexy," said Robby. He feels a little drunk because of the wizard wine.

Hershey licks her lips as he takes off his pants. Robby feels something exit his crotch. Hershey licks her lips as he blushes a little.

"You look very hot," said Hershey as she jumps upon the bed.

I see myself falling in love with you.

Their faces slowly approach one another. Their lips connect, kissing is the affect. Their tongues move in each other's mouths, giving one another pleasure. Hershey pulled herself close to his body as their kissing continues. She rubs her body against his manhood but then Robby releases the kiss and taps Hershey's shoulder.

"Why'd you quit kissing me Robby," asks Hershey sounding disappointed. "Lets continue."

"I can't continue," replies Robby.

"Don't you want children? I thought you loved me."

"I do want children, I do love you. I hate to say it to you my love but I've got to go." as he puts his jeans back on his body.

"Why?"

"Something came up. It's time for me to go. I'm sorry about doing this to you."

Even though, I'm gone

"Then go."

"But I thought you cared."

"And I thought you loved me."

"Yes, I do but there's things I've got to do."

"No, you don't love me. You were playing love the whole time."

I'll still love you with all my heart

"I love you with all my heart. Please don't break my heart."

"Break your heart? You've broken mine Robby. I thought I could trust you in loving me but I was wrong. I hate you for it."

"Well, when I leave I won't be able to see you again."

I want to see you again

"Good riddance. I don't care if you leave. Get out of here, find yourself your own home and get out of my life."

"Once I leave I'll only be able to visit you in your mind, farewell."

Even if I can only visit you in your mind

"Then leave, I'll never love you again. Now get out of here."

Without another word Robby walks down the steps of the base. Hershey peeks out the window to prepare herself for her final good-bye. Robby exits the base and walks upon the grassy pasture but then he turns to wave farewell to Hershey. Hershey waves back as Robby walks across the pasture. Hershey watches with sadness because every step Robby took would make him disappear further as if he never existed. The trees chant 'How could you Hershey?' in unison. Hershey watched with sadness as the trees began to burn, the echidnas there before disappear into the shadows, and the grass changes to desert sand.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" tears flow for the needed love of Robby the hedgehog.

How I wish we could turn back time

Tranquility lied in a rock that Robby banished him in and he sensed the Apocalypse Dimension change into desert sand. He smiled triumphantly in the darkness of his banishment. Tranquility meditates in his banishment and ate occasionally. He learns so many skills and gains so much power during the one million year period by his meditation. At the end of the one million year period, Tranquility's banishment ended.

During the one million year period the 'Guardians Of Light' had many battles against the dragons and Shadow Robots. Eventually, only two warriors of the 'Guardians Of Light' survived during the one million year period. The dragons and Shadow Robots slowly depleted as well but there was still hundreds left.

Tranquility is now the most powerful underworld god ever in Apocalypse Dimension. Hershey and Mari-An are the last hope, the last of the 'Guardians Of Light.'

Prophecy of 'Guardians Of Light.'

The 'Rings Of Light' are our only weapon to bring truth out of all evil. In order to stop evil you must convince evil to become good. Tranquility is the darkest of the dragons and did have a heart of gold like all of us.

Robby the hedgehog is our first warrior and true protector of the 'Guardians Of Light' because the 'Sword Of Light' gave him the ancient markings that determine whether you are a true guardian or just a guardian. Legend has it that there will be a second 'True Guardian' in the future to stop the evil in this world that has a pure soul. This will take place after the one million year period we hope.

If you revive any creature in the 'Guardians Of Light' that is dead when evil is pure and among us we will be considered weak in the eyes of evil; the eyes of Tranquility. The creature that has done this in a non- desperate situation will become a disgrace to the 'Guardians Of Light' and will either be forfeited from the 'Guardians Of Light' or banished until that creature has learned their lesson. There are exceptions to this rule but be alert about the consequences of reviving the soul of that creature.

Weapons that can be summoned from the 'Ring Of Light' in the prophecy of the 'Guardians Of Light.' 'Ring Of Light,' 'Binocular Of Light,' 'Arrow Of Truth,' 'Sword Of Light,' and etc... including a die-cast metal suit of armor with a phrase that summons the 'Ring Of Light's power.

In the end of it all warriors of the 'Guardians Of Light' only the powers of good shall prevail and defeat all evil so that the once evil creatures can be good as well. Our true destiny is populate the land with good creatures even if there are evil creatures among us. Evil will not leave by itself, we must fight it and hope the evil has learned that no one can mess with the powers of good; the 'Guardians Of Light.'

Read this often; Prophecy of the 'Guardians Of Light' demands it.

And as the prophecy said, 'Guardians Of Light' there will be a second warrior. The second warrior is now ready to enter Apocalypse Dimension after the one million year period. Sonic the hedgehog . . .

This begins the final hope for the Apocalypse Dimension and the final hope for the 'Guardians Of Light.' The evil in Tranquility must end so he can become the kind and gentle creature he is meant to be but it's going to be hard to accomplish.

APPENDIX A: PRE-PROLOGUE: END

This begins the fiction called . . .

"YEAR OF DESTRUCTION: 'GUARDIAN OF LIGHT'S LAST HOPE"

The adventure of a life-time and the most different fiction ever created with things that will keep you wanting more...

This has been APPENDIX A: PRE-PROLOGUE from the fiction called . . .

"YEAR OF DESTRUCTION: 'GUARDIAN OF LIGHT'S LAST HOPE."


	2. Prologue

TITLE: YEAR OF DESTRUCTION - The 'Guardian of Lights' Last Hope

CHAPTER 1 - THE PROLOGUE - IN THE NIGHT OF PERIL.

At Robotropolis. Outside of Robitnik's lair Time: 11:35 P.M.

The Night is cold in the darkness with a dreaded forty degrees above zero degrees. Raining in the clear starless night. Thunder and Lightning clashed on the ground with deadly eruptions. Currently we are outside with Nack the Weasel and Bunnie Rabbot. Nack is going to be paid if he destroys Robotnik's lair alive. Bunnie Rabbot began to have a choking feeling as Nack is equipping his A K-47 Soviet and setting up his bombs to be ready for the ultimate prize; money and possibly get Nicolette the Weasel in his arms.

"How this going to work, suganack," asked Bunnie Rabbot, quietly.

"We're going to give Robotnik something he will never live to forget," explained Nack, sinisterly. "I'll tell you to leave Bunnie Rabbot when I need you too! Two people are going to have to operate this bomb! We will take that fat bowl of jelly out even if I have to take my own life in doing it! Are you ready?"

Bunnie Rabbot began to nod in agreement. Nack began screwing his silencer on his pistol. Bunnie Rabbot is watching Nack as he is getting aim on one of the Swat Bots.

"I don't know what suganack's plans are but I'll watch him closely," thought Bunnie Rabbot, hiding in the darkness.

"Bunnie Rabbot better cooperate or she isn't going to get half of my money," thought Nack, putting a bullet in his pistol of silence.

The Swat Bots were still scouting out the area as Nack took aim at their weak spot. Nack shot the Swat Bot with an incoming eight-millimeter bullet. The Swat Bots immediately began searching as they wait for further orders from Dr. Robotnik.

At Robotropolis inside Robotnik's control room Time: 11:40 P.M.

Computers and security Cameras just began picking up a Swat Bot fall. Snively began to switch cameras to find the culprit, nothing. A Dragon appeared on one of the cameras allowing Nack and Bunnie Rabbot to take out the last of the Swat Bots and got inside without any interruption.

"Uncle Robotnik; I just saw a Dragon on one of the security cameras," said Snively, filling with fright. "I think that is what took out the Swat Bots!"

"Nonsense Snively, Dragons haven't lived in these parts for so long," said Robotnik, explaining what he thought. "I'm sure something else had to of taken out the Swat Bots! Check the lobby, now Snively."

Snively began checking the security monitors and sure enough he saw; Nack, Bunnie Rabbot, and broken Swat Bots on the ground obliterated.

"What's going on in the lobby; Snively," said Robotnik, in an evil; questioning manner.

"Nack and Bunnie Rabbot are down there sir," said Snively, explaining in a sinister way. "What should we do Uncle Robotnik?"

"Shadow and Rouge come to the control room immediately," said Robotnik, ordering from an electronic speaker. "If you two can hear me; we have a problem!"

At Robotropolis Inside the Lobby of Robotnik's lair Time: 11:43 P.M.

Down at the Lobby there lays a security desk at the west side of the perimeter. A metal detector is set aside by the North West end of the lobby where two Guards stand; paying no attention to the obliterated Swat Bots; which in turn, cost them their pathetic lives when Nack and Bunnie Rabbot shot them in the heads.

"That was too easy," thought Nack; laughing under his breath.

Nack and Bunnie Rabbot saw someone jump out of the dark areas of the lobby. Shadow took this as an advantage to attack Nack without composure.

"Bunnie Rabbot; Get out of here," said Nack, ordering Bunnie in a dark situation. "Save yourself."

Bunnie Rabbot exits without question; escaping back to Knothole Village, hoping that there is hope for her comrade; Nack the Weasel. Back inside the lobby.

"Hello Nack," said Shadow; greeting evilly. "Robotnik has ordered me to kill you at all costs! Rouge do it now."

NAck could sense what is going on but it is a little late when Rouge tackles him to the ground. Nack began to vigorously attempt to get back up to his feet and is able to succeed. Some orange wind began to appear knocking Nack, Rouge, and Shadow off their feet. When this creature came into their sights, their mouths began to drop down wildly, gasping at the sight of an ancient dragon.

"Rouge we have to warn Sonic before it's too late," said Shadow, ordering Rouge; with shocks of fright in his voice.

Shadow and Rouge exit to warn Sonic of the upcoming danger unsure of where he would be

Nack quickly ran trying to get into the elevator but the ancient dragon grabbed a hold of his legs with his fangs. The Dragon's grip upon Nack's legs is getting stronger with every squeeze; Blood began pouring out of Nack's body. Nack began to squeeze tight for his body to get out of the Dragon's bloody grip; Nack is able to succeed.

"You're not worth it, you inferior," said the dragon, proclaiming his words seriously and evilly. "I'll find someone else to kill! Besides, you wouldn't know where the 'Destruction Rings' were even if I decide to ask you politely!"

The ancient dragon exits

Nack began dragging himself across the floor with streaks of blood following his path. He took out his suitcase and began opening it. Once it opened, Nack activated the bombs. Fifty time explosive mines began to surround the walls of the lobby. Nack set the bomb for one minute and 30 seconds. He began to quiver because he lost so much blood. Nack began to die in a puddle of blood; he had last words before he fell to the ground, dead.

"My money... My honey...Nic, why did this have to happen," said Nack before his soul began to subside from his body.

At Robotropolis Inside Robotnik's control room Time: 12:00 A.M. one minute and 30 seconds remaining

The Computers began showing Nack getting terrorized by an orange dragon. Snively began to think that the orange dragon might be on our side. Is this a possibility?

"I saw a Dragon on the screen of the cameras, Uncle Robotnik," said Snively; explaining in a very serious manner.

Before Robotnik could disagree, again with Snively an orange dragon began to appear in the control room. Robotnik began turning slowly to see what threat has become existent. Snively began running only to get fire blown on him; burning to crispy bacon as his skin began melting off his body, his bones began to change black as he is burning to death. The orange dragon turned toward Robotnik.

"Who are you," said Robotnik; in more fright than he can possibly imagine. "What are you?"

"I am Tranquility, a dragon from ancient times," said the orange dragon; explaining with grievous amounts of saliva coming out of his mouth. "Do you know where the 'Destruction Rings' are?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Robitnik; explaining very cautiously. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

"You're worthless, I'll kill you now," said Tranquility; explaining in a dark way, being very blood thirsty.

Tranquility flew toward Robotnik, extremely fast and grabs onto Robotnik's neck. (Thirty seconds remaining) Robotnik felt claws at his neck; suffocating him. Tranquility cut through his neck with his claws without remorse. Robotnik could not feel any pain when his body lies on the ground after being thrown like a rag doll; blood began to surface out of his body, quickly; as his head began rolling on the ground; a puddle of blood began to form under Robotnik's missing head that once had a body.

(Three seconds remaining)

Tranquility felt the ground shake. That became his cue to get out of there. Tranquility flew swiftly out the window; searching for his prize, the "Destruction Rings."

Robotropolis became a graveyard of the innocent people that died in the blast.

"I'll find those 'Destruction Rings' soon enough my fellow dragons, who all are apart of world conquest," said Tranquility speaking evilly, laughing in his breath. "Once I find it there will be no hope unless the 'Rings of Light' are found by an unsuspecting foe! When I fly right the 'Destruction Ring's homing device gets weaker; so I'm going to fly left! You're all going to die!"


	3. Sonic's nightmare

CHAPTER 2 - SONIC'S NIGHTMARE

At? Somewhere in the forest close by Robotropolis Time: 12:02 AM

the forest had trees that currently look like demons with eyes and fingers. Their leaves are rustling in the wind. In this gloomy night it seemed like the trees were moving but they did not. We are currently with Bunnie Rabbot.

Bunnie Rabbot began to swiftly turn the other way when she heard an explosion off in the distance. Robotropolis began to explode. The explosion had wiped out everyone in Robotropolis but the explosion is heading toward the forest at incredible velocity. Bunnie Rabbot looked too late because she was not able to see a dragon heading toward Station Square.

"I just hope suganack is alright," said Bunnie Rabbot; talking to herself. "Oh shoot. The explosion is coming my way, ah. I've got to make it to Knothole Village before it's too late!"

Stage 1 - The escape to Knothole village - Bunnie Rabbot

In this stage you have 3 minutes to escape and reach the boundary point of Knothole Village. It gets even better. Trees will try to grab you to keep you from reaching your destination. An explosion is following you rapidly. If a tree grabs you it will not only cost you your life; but also cost you more time than you have to escape the explosion that is following you. Bunnie Rabbot will be up in the sky trying to reach Knothole Village. If you did not make it and you did not save you will burn and die; starts you at the beginning of the story all over again. If you did not make it and you did save, at least you will be able to start where you particularly saved to save yourself. If you did make it and you saved, let us continue with the story.

Stage one - The escape to Knothole Village - Bunnie Rabbot 'ends'

Bunnie Rabbot is able to make it to Knothole Village before the high intense explosion could reach her. She went in her bed and went asleep with thoughts of what she plans.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it suganack," thought Bunnie Rabbits tears running down her face, sad about the incident that took Nack's life. "Tomorrow I will confess about what I thought happened to Nack! My cool partner, Nack."

Bunnie Rabbot is having great trouble in sleeping but will calm her mind and soul until she has to confess what happened at Robotropolis that night; in the dark with a plague most unpleasant.

At Station Square In the Train Station Time: 12:35 A.M.

It is dark outside of the train station. Lights of day are present in the train station as Shadow and Rouge walk in. A hall leads to some steps going upward and to our left we see steps going down to Casino Polis. The train station seems to be open. Shadow and Rouge walk in the train station for the first time; though are sure where to go from here.

Shadow's and Rouge's eyesight began to adjust from the gloomy night when they entered the building. They saw steps leading up to the second floor hoping that they will be able to get a ride to the Mystic Ruins.

"Shadow are you sure that Sonic is in the Mystic Ruins?," said Rouge; asking and hoping that this trip isn't taking them into the wrong direction; if so then we won't have a very happy Rouge on our hands. "I don't want to travel towards the 'Mystic Ruins' if Sonic isn't even at this unknown destination!"

"I'm positive," said Shadow; explaining his intellect, though he is not sure about it himself. "I'm not entirely sure if he is there or not; but something in my mind says he is there! So just, give me a chance, Rouge. I know it is a possibility that he may not be there but let us not give up hope when we are not even there! So let's go to the 'Mystic Ruins'."

Rouge began to nod in agreement. Shadow and Rouge are currently scouting the steps hoping that the train itself is open. Rouge saw someone and began asking questions to the person standing; waiting for passengers.

"Excuse me sir, but we need a ride to the 'Mystic Ruins'," said Rouge; explaining eagerly with a polite, jumpy voice. "We really need to go there to see if we can find someone in particular!"

"Sorry but we don't accept rides from anyone this late; in this profound, gloomy night where things can just jump out and rip your intestines out before you can react to him; violently," said the person; coldly, not caring where this beautiful bat had to go.

"Now listen up.," said Rouge; violently, picking the person up; shoving him against the train with a fist ready to sock him in the face. "I'm not here to play any games with you! Got that? If you do then get your fat butt in the train. If you do not get into that train, I will sock you in the face so hard you will be crying for your pathetic mom! Will you take us to the 'Mystic Ruins'? I'm not asking again!"

Rouge puts the person down and he immediately goes in the train and starts it up. Shadow and Rouge got into the train heading toward the 'Mystic Ruins'. They sat in the third row facing each other as the train began to move toward the 'Mystic Ruins'.

"I like your style Rouge!" said Shadow; explaining proudly. "I like the way you dealt with that guy so we could get toward 'Mystic Ruins'."

"I gave that person what he deserved, said Rouge; proudly.

Rouge and Shadow got up; they gave their selves a high five. As Rouge and Shadow are heading toward the 'Mystic Ruins' lets go; take a peek at that dragon we call "Tranquility."

At a Cave Somewhere near Station Square Time: 1:00 A.M.

The cave is dark and gloomy but there are candles by the sides of the cave. Perhaps it could be a temple. When Tranquility lit the candles light began shining through. It looked like an abandoned monastery. At the end of the tunnel in the cave, Tranquility saw a place to pray to his dragon ancestors. Tranquility began kneeling down.

"What is it master Tranquility," said a voice; echoing throughout the temple and the roof of the cave shook at the booming voice.

"My fellow Dragon how are the other Dragons doing in the Apocalypse dimension," said Tranquility; having plenty of concern for his species. "Have they been able to succeed in killing the Guardians of light?"

"No sir, The Dragons are falling to just one Guardian of light," said the voice that echoes a little quieter than before. "It's 'Mari - An' and 'Hershey' sir! They are taking out our armies one by one! There is not any hope until you come along but you need to search quickly for the 'Destruction Rings'. There is slim hope for the Dragons to win until you get the master ring over here! Get it to Apocalypse dimension as soon as you can other wise we are going to die all because of our leader's insolence. If you fail Tranquility, I will come over to the earth dimension and kill you myself! Is that clear Tranquility?"

"Yes it is clear but why must I do it so quickly," said Tranquility; questioning the voices opinions. "Never mind sir, I understand!"

Tranquility began searching for a blue hedgehog in his mind. A creature known as Sonic the hedgehog. Trying to grasp into Sonic's mind to give him a little of what is yet to come. Tranquility had reached into his mind, conquering it.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic you are in my power and will listen to every word I say as you are asleep," thought Tranquility; ordering through his mind. "I won't look into your soul Sonic because you are too far away but I will give you a nightmare beyond anything you've ever witnessed in your pathetic intellectual life!"

The Dragon known as Tranquility is able to crack into Sonic's mind to give him a nightmare, he will never forget until our dragon is defeated. A squirrel began crawling into the cave for shelter. Tranquility quickly began eating it. First the head, then blood to wash it down. Then eats the rest of the corpse.

"Your nightmare waits," said Tranquility; laughing evilly. "Sonic the hedgehog, your nightmare now begins! Prepare your self for my soul is going into your head as I meditate!"

At Mystic Ruins Inside of Tails' Workshop Currently in Tail's bedroom Time: 1:30 A.M.

The room is filled with posters of Sonic. Two beds are set beside each other in a horizontal position. Tails is asleep in a yellow bed with his tail logo and very flatulent blankets. Sonic is dreaming heavily in the night, dreaming sweet dreams until a dark ghost began to churn Tranquility's work into Sonic's mind. The mind of Sonic has just been invaded by a nightmare, go down below to see it, I mean read it.

The Nightmare in Sonic's intellectual mind

Sonic's sweet dream is beginning to change into a dark room where he is being strapped with ropes that feel like snakes hissing and moving about his body. Sonic could not move as something began showing itself. Sonic's mouth fell when this NightMare contains an orange dragon preparing to talk to him.

"What do you want," said Sonic; shaking with fear in his dream of cold agony and pain. "Once I find out what you want maybe I'll be nice to you!"

"There's no need blue Hedgehog," said Tranquility; explaining to Sonic in a dark way. "Do you know where the 'Destruction Rings' are you pathetic freak of nature? If you do not tell me this nightmare will get worse! After that question, I want to know if you are a Guardian of Light. Speak now. I cannot stay in your mind for long! So make it quick you pathetic blue freak of nature."

"The museum of 'History of Knowledge' in Station Square," said Sonic; explaining in his guilt of fear. "I don't know if I'm a Guardian of light!"

"Here's an example you foolish blue hedgehog," said Tranquility; explaining with a dark pitch of intellect. "If I bit your head off in this dream and you weren't a 'Guardian of Light' you wouldn't have a head! If I were to cut open your spleen and let your intestines fall out; if it did happen then you would not have intestines! If I were to gouge your eyeballs out, you would not have any eyes! That is the situation unless you are either 'pure of heart' or a 'Guardian of Light'!"

Tranquility began lunging toward the hedgehog that is strapped in ropes. Sonic began closing his eyes in the nightmare wondering when it would end. Tranquility took a bite out of Sonic's head then began to disappear out of all knowledge of the hedgehog.

The NightMare in Sonic's intellectual mind ends

The dream began to subside as Sonic began opening his eyes

Sonic began jumping up out of bed screaming; touching his head to make sure he still had a head. Luckily, Sonic's head is still in place. Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder. Tails began rubbing his shoulder to calm him down. Sonic began shivering; cold with fright, he began jumping uncontrollably because he thought it was a dragon from ancient times. Tails is looking a broadly at Sonic in total confusion. Sonic began to breathe heavily trying to regain state of being.

"Don't ever do that again Tails," said Sonic; ordering him with a state of fright in his voice. "Next time Tails don't touch me after I had a very freaky nightmare that seems to become true in this state of being."

"I'm just making sure you're alright Sonic," said Tails; explaining with utter concern in his face and mind. "I was sleeping until you began screaming wildly! Is there anything I can get for you before I go back to sleep? If you do I'll be glad to help!"

"No thank you," said Sonic as he began to walk back to his bed. "Tomorrow I'll discuss my nightmare with you Tails!"

Shadow and Rouge enter

"Shadow, is that really you," said both Sonic and Tails; too jumpy to go to sleep. "If that is you please explain how you survived plummeting down to earth at extreme velocity."

"We can talk about that later, right now something else is very important." said Shadow; seeking moral advice and help from Sonic. "Rouge, Nack, and I were ambushed by a Dragon; an orange dragon! We came here to tell you that a dragon does exist and he probably plans world domination! We must find and stop this dragon before it is too late. He took out Nack I presume and Dr. Robotnik. This fate must be dealt with immediately."

"I had a dream about this dragon," said Sonic; explaining his thoughts of truth and pain. "The dragon called himself 'Tranquility'! He asked me if I knew where the 'Destruction Rings' were located! I told him where they were! Now that I know that this dragon that invaded my dreams is real we have no choice but to stop him!"

They all went to sleep preparing them selves for the confession (Bunnie confesses to Sally) (Shadow confesses to Sonic) (Sonic confesses to Tails) in the next chapter more things and more characters will be revealed. Get ready for the next chapter called 'The Confessions'


	4. Confessions

CHAPTER 3 - THE CONFESSIONS

At Angel Island Close by the Master Emerald Time: 6:30 A.M. Characters: Knuckles and Nicolette the Weasel

In the cold dark dawn of peril Knuckles and Nicolette wait for Nack the Weasel to return. Now of place lies a slope of grass, trees, and bridges. We are currently with Knuckles and Nicolette who have been waiting patiently for Nack to return.

"Nicolette I have to speak with you," said Knuckles; proclaiming his feelings over his bad use of judgment. "I'm sorry I sent Nack out to destroy Robotnik! I just thought he would be able to do it! It comes to this; I do not feel like parting with Nack! I'm sorry Nicolette; I'm sorry Nack died!"

"Then why did you say that you would pay him to risk his own life?" said Nicolette; questioning in a very high amounts of anger and solitude in her voice. "If it wasn't for you I could have still had Nack in my arms! With all the crap you made him do, all you can say is sorry! You have no idea how much Nack meant to me! You're the one who sent him to his death!"

"Now listen here Nicolette; I didn't think he was going to die," said Knuckles; yelling at the top of his lungs. "You know what; I don't know how he died and frankly: I don't care! He carried out his mission did not he. I admit I set him up and I'm glad I made him risk his own life just to defeat Robuttnik!"

"You know what, it should of been you who risked your own life just to do something; but no, you just had to call Nack to die," said Nicolette; proclaiming evilly.

Knuckles began to ponder and wonder what Nicolette is thinking in that mind of hers. Seeking and searching for a weakness inside her mind. Nicolette began to walk away from Knuckles in utter disgust of his words and his way of life.

"Where do you think you're going," said Knuckles; asking with a dread of evil in his voice and heart.

Nicolette began turning around without question; giving Knuckles a dark smile just before taking out her gun and shooting Knuckles in the leg. Knuckles face began to change from a dark smile to a very mad face of dread. Nicolette began to exit across the bridge heading toward Tail's workshop with a look of pride on her face, not because of waiting to see if Nack would come back but it was a thought about shooting Knuckles in the leg for sending her boyfriend to his doom. Readers we will return with Knuckles soon.

At Knothole Village In one of the many houses, Actual house is Sally's house Time: 7:30 A.M.

The sun began hitting the trees that were not ignited from the blast of Robotropolis. Bunnie Rabbot and Sally are still sleeping. The kitchen has brass tables and chairs; stoves are set on the left side of the kitchen. The tree has a hole in it so the sun will shine through the bedroom when it became time to get up. Bunnie Rabbot began to get up as her eyes began adjust to the light of day. She got up to only find herself sleeping with Sally. Bunnie Rabbot began to get very afraid as a chill went down her spine. She began heading toward the kitchen where Antoine is waiting for Sally to fix some breakfast. Antoine began looking at Bunnie Rabbot curiously and wonders why his girl friend has appeared in his sights.

"What are you doing here you lovely Rabbot," said Antoine; questioning curiously in a romantic voice.

"Antoine I don't have time for this sugar," said Bunnie Rabbot; explaining very brashly, in pain and hurt all at the same time. "You know what Antoine? Just go away. My mind is buried in a conflict that hurts my mind! Why did Knuckles send Nack and me out to die? Antoine, leave or I will be forced to hit you with my metallic arm."

Antoine began realizing what is happening and leaves without question. Sally began getting up only to see no blankets on her. Without any clothes either. The camera goes back to Bunnie Rabbot who is waiting patiently for Sally so they can talk. Sally began to appear in the kitchen with clothes on this time. She is utterly in shock when she saw that Bunnie Rabbot is sitting in her kitchen. Bunnie Rabbot waits for her food as Sally immediately begins cooking. Sally began turning around looking at Bunnie Rabbot trying to hide a sad look.

"Bunnie Rabbot, what's troubling you," said Sally; questioning with guilt in her voice.

"Well Sally it all started when I was with Nack the Weasel!," said Bunnie Rabbot; explaining with an intellectual sadness in her voice...

Bunnie Rabbot's Flash Back

At Robotropolis. Outside of Robitnik's lair Time: 11:35 P.M.

The Night is cold in the darkness with a dreaded forty degrees above zero degrees. Raining in the clear starless night. Thunder and Lightning clashed on the ground with deadly eruptions. Currently we are outside with Nack the Weasel and Bunnie Rabbot. Nack is going to be paid if he destroys Robotnik's lair; alive. Bunnie Rabbot began to have a choking feeling as Nack is equipping his A K-47 Soviet and setting up his bombs to be ready for the ultimate prize; money and possibly get Nicolette the Weasel in his arms.

"How this going to work, suganack," asked Bunnie Rabbot, quietly.

"We're going to give Robotnik something he will never live to forget," explained Nack, sinisterly. "I'll tell you to leave Bunnie Rabbot when I need you too! Two people are going to have to operate this bomb! We will take that fat bowl of jelly out even if I have to take my own life in doing it! Are you ready?"

Bunnie Rabbot began to nod in agreement. Nack began screwing his silencer on his pistol. Bunnie Rabbot is watching Nack as he is getting aim on one of the Swat Bots.

"I don't know what suganack's plans are but I'll watch him closely," thought Bunnie Rabbot, hiding in the darkness.

"Bunnie Rabbot better cooperate or she isn't going to get half of my money," thought Nack, putting a bullet in his pistol of silence.

The Swat Bots were still scouting out the area as Nack took aim at their weak spot. Nack shot the Swat Bot with an incoming eight-millimeter bullet. The Swat Bots immediately began searching as they wait for further orders from Dr. Robotnik.

At Robotropolis Inside the Lobby of Robotnik's lair Time: 11:43 P.M.

Down at the Lobby there lays a security desk at the west side of the perimeter. A metal detector is set aside by the North West end of the lobby where two Guards stand; paying no attention to the obliterated Swat Bots; which in turn, cost them their pathetic lives when Nack and Bunnie Rabbot shot them in the heads.

"That was too easy," thought Nack; laughing under his breath.

Nack and Bunnie Rabbot saw someone jump out of the dark areas of the lobby. Shadow took this as an advantage to attack Nack without composure.

"Bunnie Rabbot; Get out of here," said Nack, ordering Bunnie in a dark situation. "Save yourself."

Bunnie Rabbot exits without question; escaping back to Knothole Village, hoping that there is hope for her comrade; Nack the Weasel. Back inside the lobby.

At? Somewhere in the forest close by Robotropolis Time: 12:02 AM

the forest had trees that currently look like demons with eyes and fingers. Their leaves are rustling in the wind. In this gloomy night it seemed like the trees were moving but they did not. We are currently with Bunnie Rabbot.

Bunnie Rabbot began to swiftly turn the other way when she heard an explosion off in the distance. Robotropolis began to explode. The explosion had wiped out everyone in Robotropolis but the explosion is heading toward the forest at incredible velocity. Bunnie Rabbot looked too late because she was not able to see a dragon heading toward Station Square.

"I just hope suganack is alright," said Bunnie Rabbot; talking to herself. "Oh shoot. The explosion is coming my way, ah. I've got to make it to Knothole Village before it's too late!"

Stage 1 - The escape to Knothole village - Bunnie Rabbot

In this stage you have 3 minutes to escape and reach the boundary point of Knothole Village. It gets even better. Trees will try to grab you to keep you from reaching your destination. An explosion is following you rapidly. If a tree grabs you it will not only cost you your life; but also cost you more time than you have to escape the explosion that is following you. Bunnie Rabbot will be up in the sky trying to reach Knothole Village. If you did not make it and you did not save you will burn and die; starts you at the beginning of the story all over again. If you did not make it and you did save, at least you will be able to start where you particularly saved to save yourself. If you did make it and you saved, let us continue with the story.

Stage one - The escape to Knothole Village - Bunnie Rabbot 'ends'

Bunnie Rabbot is able to make it to Knothole Village before the high intense explosion could reach her. She went in her bed and went asleep with thoughts of what she plans.

"I'm sorry you didn't make it suganack," thought Bunnie Rabbot as tears running down her face, sad about the incident that took Nack's life. "Tomorrow I will confess about what I thought happened to Nack! My cool partner, Nack."

Bunnie Rabbot is having great trouble in sleeping but will calm her mind and soul until she has to confess what happened at Robotropolis that night; in the dark with a plague most unpleasant.

Bunnie Rabbot's Flash Back ends

We are now returning to Sally and Bunnie Rabbot

"That is what you had to do," said Sally; asking in an arrogant manner. "Well I hope you were able to survive that when Nack died! Who would send Nack to his death along with you?"

"It was Knuckles who sent us to our death," said Bunnie Rabbot; explaining in a seed of sadness. "Let's head toward the 'Mystic Ruins'. We may be able to get information from Sonic if he is still there. If he is not, there we will head toward the 'Chili Dog Times'. Is this clear to you Sally?"

Sally began nodding in agreement and thus they began heading toward the 'Mystic Ruins'. As that is happening, we will go back to Knuckles and then take a visit to Tranquility. Then Shadow will confess to Sonic before Sally and Bunnie Rabbot enter the building or will they be gone before they reach it. Get ready for the next part of this chapter.

At Angel Island Close by the Master Emerald Time: 8:30 A.M. Characters: Knuckles and Tikal.

Knuckles are currently sitting by the Master Emerald wondering why his leg was shot. Bandages began wrapping by Knuckles trying to aid himself of what he has to heal himself. Knuckles began staring inside of the Master Emerald then began going down the steps. Once he reached the bottom of the steps, a shining, moving white ball of light began to go to his eyes. Knuckles began to put his hand up to it as if to summon the light to reveal itself.

"It's you," said Knuckles; proclaiming his words slowly. "The one who sealed Chaos... in the Master Emerald! Tikal comes to the light."

Tikal began to appear from her light and changing to her spiritual form. Knuckles began looking curiously at Tikal with an eager look on his face. Tikal began looking toward his face and searches for a chance for hope from her still alive echidna ancestor, Knuckles.

"Knuckles, this is very important," said Tikal; explaining to Knuckles of the peril that will ignite, slowly disappearing from existence. "Listen and listen carefully; I won't be able to talk to you for long! A new threat has ignited to plague the world. A dragon from ancient times has returned to search for the 'Destruction Rings'. This is the information."

Information of the Destruction Rings

The "Destruction Rings" - The rings of darkness. The rings known as the "Destruction rings." Everyone was given one ring for his or her families but they were all deceived. Another ring was created by Tranquility where he filled it with his cruelty, his power, and will to dominate all life, as we know it... The Destruction rings use the powers of darkness at their sides to destroy all that exist. With this ring in Tranquility's possession, all will be frozen like a statue but if you are pure of heart, it will not affect you. It can control humans to attack or to listen to the Ancient Dragon's ordering thoughts coming into their brains. Accessing their knowledge and deleting it so that they will obey lifeless or in pain with turmoil. The Ancient that made this ring knows of where it has been hidden In Station Square's museum of "History of Knowledge."

Information of the Destruction Rings ends

Knuckles began getting afraid at the wrong moment.

"Tikal don't go," said Knuckles; ordering from the top of his lungs. "I need to know more information Tikal!"

"Knuckles; you must beat the dragon to Station Square's museum of 'History of Knowledge'," said Tikal; ordering Knuckles of what he must do before she disappeared back inside the Master Emerald. "Stop the Dragon that calls himself 'Tranquility'."

Knuckles are alone again. Without question or any further thought, Knuckles began heading toward Station Square's museum of "History of Knowledge." Now let us head toward "Tails' Workshop" where Shadow will talk to Sonic and Tails about how he survived plummeting down to earth; then we will begin the hero's fates.

At the Mystic Ruins Inside of Tails' Workshop in Tails' bed room Time: 8:45 A.M.

The room is filled with posters of Sonic. Two beds are set beside each other in a horizontal position. Tails, Sonic and Rouge are sitting on the beds prepared to listen to Shadow about how he survived his plummet to earth.

"When it started I was plummeting toward earth at extreme velocity," said Shadow; explaining his intellect of soul driven power.

Shadow's Space Colony Ark Flash Back

Super Shadow and Super Sonic are in deep darkness of space. The Space Colony is crashing to earth still after taking out the Final Hazard. Super Shadow has lost high amounts of energy and used his last bit of power to perform a Chaos Control.

"Give them a chance to be happy," said Maria; echoing in Shadow's mind.

Super Shadow and Super Sonic went toward the falling Ark.

"Now Shadow," said Super Sonic; ordering quickly.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow put their hands up to the light; clenching their fists.

"Chaos Control," said both of them; slowly falling back wards.

The white lights began surrounding the Ark. The Ark had been warped to a location where it would not fall. Super Shadow began falling toward the earth at high velocity.

"Maria." said Shadow; crying on the behalf that he knows he will die. "This is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you!"

A white shimmering light appeared off in the darkness of space. Shadow was falling into the earth's atmosphere. He began falling toward the hard rough ground until he shifted his weight and fell in some water, badly burned and drowning. A capsule appeared and grabbed Shadow; taking him to Robotropolis in the gloomy night.

When Shadow awoke after being, dazed he could see his body heal and immensely felt stronger than before.

"Whoever you are, I will serve you well," said Shadow to the unknown soul.

Shadow's Space Colony Ark Flash Back ends

"I found out later that it was Robotnik and I kept my word to serve him until the Dragon Tranquility appeared out of no where and killed him," said Shadow; explaining his peril.

Nicolette the Weasel enters

Nicolette showed them a newspaper about the museum of 'History of Knowledge'. As this unfolds lets head toward the Dragon we call Tranquility. This piece will continue in the next chapter called 'The news of doom'. Knuckles is on his way toward Station Square to be able to take out Tranquility but will he make it their on time before he reaches the 'Destruction Rings that are hidden and guarded by lasers. Who will reach the Destruction rings first, find out in the next chapter?


	5. News of doom

CHAPTER 4 - THE NEWS OF DOOM

At Station Square Inside of Station Square's museum of 'History of Knowledge' Time: 9:00 A.M. Characters: Tranquility, Security Guards, and the red blur

The 'Destruction Rings' are set inside a platform of glass; guarded lasers and machine guns. Detection lasers are ready to stop all intruders...

Tranquility began walking in to the room and is able to sense the lasers. The vision of the dragon switched to info blue. Info Blue = a vision that once existed to locate dangers amongst the ground a good use to locate invisible red things. Fireballs began heading toward the machine guns and the lasers. The Security has been able to become disabled and now Tranquility can enter without anything to worry about.

"That is just too easy," thought Tranquility; laughing under his breath. "Now to get my treasure; the 'Destruction Rings'. I want challenge but ok; next time I want the writer to give something challenging!"

Tranquility began busting the glass open with his claws without composure. Security began closing all escape routes except for one allowing the Security Guards to enter. Tranquility put on the 'Destruction Ring' waiting for the Security Guards to make their move.

Author notes: We will have names for these Guards! Guard 1 - Puffy Guard 2 - Jack.

"What are you guards waiting for?" said Tranquility; questioning evilly with a dark smile and smoke coming from his nostrils. "It's your turn to make a move; weaklings."

"What are your plans to do with the 'Destruction Rings'?" said both of the guards; asking the ancient dragon with guns ready to fire.

"Well to tell both of you the truth, I don't plan to destroy the earth; I plan to rule it!" said Tranquility; explaining evilly.

Puffy and Jack began shooting gravely at the orange ancient dragon. Blood began rushing out of the dragon's stomach. Tranquility began disappearing and the Security Guards thinking that they were able to kill the beast but them only made him stronger. An invisible tail began choking the life out of Puffy. Invisible claws cut his jugular vein without remorse or pity, happy to have taken the pour soul

"I'll make you pay for taking Puffy's life!" said Jack; backing up as he continuously shot the dragon.

Tranquility began heading toward Jack at incredible speed and prepares to slice his head off. Tranquility began grabbing Jack's neck by his claws; choking him without remorse or any last words. Something red began appearing like a red blur that kicks Tranquility in the face, knocking him out.

Readers we will return to this fight later....... **************************************************************************** *********

At the Mystic Ruins Inside of Tails' Workshop In Tails' bed room Time: 9:00 A.M. Characters: Shadow, Tails, Amy Rose, Sonic, Nicolette, Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, and Rouge.

The room is filled with posters of Sonic. Two beds are set beside each other in a horizontal position. The Characters above are about to hear a newspaper article from Nicolette the Weasel.

Author notes: Nicolette will be the only one speaking (almost) through out this part of the chapter. Nicolette you may now begin.

"This is a newspaper I found talking about an incident near a digging site that was shut down 2 days ago," said Nicolette whom explains while waving the newspaper in the morning day of dread. "We were digging; trying to find dinosaur bones! A cloud of lightning had surfaced from my awakening; chilling my bones and my body as a rip in the dimension of earth was formed. I could see a desert with fire and ash; then it vibrantly began heading toward a castle deep in the woods! I could see a dragon in the canopy throwing a ring in the darkness of flame; but the dragon caught me peeking in his dimension and lost track of the ring, which later ended up in Station Square's Museum of 'History of Knowledge'. The dimension then shifted to a run down building with two creatures forming a plan. The Dimension began shifting toward Dragons heading toward the creature's building; forming a violent battle. A dragon who called himself Tranquility jumped out of the rip of the dimension asking me where the 'Destruction Rings' were located! I was frozen when I saw the dragon; the dragon left because he was tired of my insolence! Well whatever was going on; I knew the earth was doomed!"

"This is extremely important," said Sonic; explaining with fear beyond his usual composure of up lifting moments. "We need to get down there."

"But How," said Tails; asking curiously. "The station has been closed since yesterday! If Knuckles are down there; there is a possibility that he will not make it out alive. All we can do is checking it out and I am the only one going! I know it will be risky but it is my only chance to see what is going on! You've got to trust me."

"Go ahead buddy," said Sonic; letting Tails go. "Just make it back alive."

Tails began nodding and left.

[Tails exits to the first floor of his workshop, preparing to take the Tornado for a spin.]

"Why did you let him go," said Sally; questioning angrily at Sonic.

"Cool down Sally and have faith in him for once," said Sonic; ordering Sally coldly. "I know he can do it + we have no other choice!"

Uh oh readers, I think the Dragon is about to wake up, we had better return to that battle immediately. The television began flickering on as the heroes still on the second floor began staring at it viciously wondering why or how it came on; You'll find out in a different and certain part where a news reporter will appear when the buildings get crushed and things began to saunter to the true story. The battle that we had before this is about to continue. **************************************************************************** *********

At Station Square inside of Station Square's museum of 'History of Knowledge' Time: 9:25 A.M. Characters: Tranquility, Security Guard = Jack, and the red blur (Knuckles)

Tranquility began heading toward Jack at incredible speed; preparing to slice his head off. Tranquility began grabbing Jack's neck by his claws; choking him without remorse or any last words. Something red began appearing like a red blur that kicks Tranquility in the face, knocking him out. The red blur halted and all you could see is a red echidna bearing his fists in a temperamental chasm of hate; staring down upon the dragon

"Who are you?" said Jack; questioning the red echidna, happy to be saved though has a gun at his head just to make sure. "What are you? Oh, by the way; thanks for saving me but I can' trust you!"

"You're welcome but we need to get you out of here before that dragon wakes up!" said Knuckles; ordering Jack to take his words seriously. "I don't have much time to decide where to put you but I want you to head toward the Mystic Ruins immediately and head toward Tails' workshop."

[Jack nods in agreement and exits]

Knuckles felt a chill down his spine as something behind him began breathing viciously and heavily. Tranquility saw Knuckles turning his very quickly like a bat swinging hard and fast. Knuckles hit Tranquility in the face with his fist. Tranquility fell back into the place where he stole the 'Destruction Ring'; hitting the glass and steel he had stole it. Knuckles went quickly toward the dragon; making sure, he was down. Tranquility disappeared when he put on the 'Destruction Ring'.

"Where are you?" said Knuckles; yelling at the top of his lungs.

Tranquility did not answer; he has other plans. Knuckles could feel something wrapping around his neck slowly choking him like a snake wrapping around its' victim. Tranquility reappeared with Knuckles being choked by his newly formed tail which reaches out to 25 feet now (used to be 10 feet); throwing Knuckles to the bricks which support the room. Knuckles felt a pain in his back as he spit out some blood; the bricks began shattering on impact sending Knuckles out side of Station Square's museum of 'History of Knowledge'. Tranquility began walking toward Knuckles preparing to bite his neck; Knuckles cannot move because he is now on the ground, force of the blow already took effect on paralyzing him beyond temperate measures. Is there hope for Knuckles? Find out after this next part of chapter 4, happy reading. **************************************************************************** ******

At Mystic Ruins Inside of Tail

the Tornado is getting ready with gas and assortments. Tails began making repairs on the Tornado; using a wrench, hammers, and screw drivers. Gas began to illuminate inside the plane's engine. Let us head upstairs for the moment.

[Upstairs the other characters are playing charades and chess]

The plane known as the Tornado is ready to be launched into the air at speeds; ranging 25 - 50 M.P.H. Tails began to get into the plane; clicking the garage switch. Mechanical trees from outside began switching downward and the land that covered the runway began going into the landmark allowing the runway to appear. The garage began opening as the Tornado began to appear on the runway with a surge of energy; ready to take flight.

"Now it's time to check what's going on at Station Square," said Tails; pulling the throttle down. "I just hope Knuckles is alright! Tranquility your time is ending; right after I see what you hideously look like you Dragon of Prosperity. Now comes the part where you will be crying for your mommy. I will send that Dragon back to his dimension right after I take the 'Destruction Ring' from his fingers! Here I come."

The plane lifted off the ground and began heading toward Station Square. Upstairs now.

There he goes" said Sonic; whispering to himself. "I trust you to do this on your own Tails!" 've got to know about technology."

"

All right readers, we will be heading toward the battle with Knuckles once more. At this moment, it seems Knuckles will get his neck bitten off in a chasm of bloody agony, the dragon of Prosperity (Tranquility) looks like he is going to get an advantage of Knuckles until a smell of something sweeter gets the attention of the dragon. **************************************************************************** ******

At Station Square On the City streets Time: 9:45 A.M.

"Where are you?" said Knuckles; yelling at the top of his lungs.

Tranquility did not answer; he has other plans. Knuckles could feel something wrapping around his neck slowly choking him like a snake wrapping around its' victim. Tranquility reappeared with Knuckles being choked by his newly formed tail which reaches out to 25 feet now (used to be 10 feet); throwing Knuckles to the bricks which support the room. Knuckles felt a pain in his back as he spit out some blood; the bricks began shattering on impact sending Knuckles out side of Station Square's museum of 'History of Knowledge'. Tranquility began walking toward Knuckles preparing to bite his neck; Knuckles cannot move because he is now on the ground, force of the blow already took effect on paralyzing him beyond temperate measures. Is there hope for Knuckles? Find out after this next part of chapter 4, happy reading.

We see a nice road and sidewalk that Knuckles seems to have fallen on after the very hard blow. Tranquility is already heading toward Knuckles' neck with his sharp fangs about to cut the jugular vein without remorse until… Tranquility began smelling something sweet in the air, which is able to stop the approaching fangs.

"What is that sweet aroma?" said Tranquility; becoming rather curious of the smell.

Tranquility began following the scent with his wings flapping; well what do you know a bakery. The Baker saw the orange ancient dragon walking toward him unsure of why he is here. Tranquility began to approach the man when he had entered the bakery. The Baker began to get skittish; filling with fright as the dragon came to him.

"Hello sir dragon," said the Baker; trying to be polite in his state of fright. "What do you want from my bakery customer?"

"I'll take everything you got," said Tranquility as saliva coming out of his mouth looking at cakes, bread, and candy. "I'm starving for a bite of something sweet! How much do they cost?"

"They're absolutely free," said the Baker that fears what he had said. "Take what you please dragon."

"If these sweet things aren't good it's off with your head." said Tranquility; looking at the Baker evilly, with saliva coming out of his mouth ever so quickly.

The Baker began getting afraid; hoping that the dragon will like the cakes and candy. Tranquility began looking at the Baker and then back at his cake. The Dragon took a bite out of the cake; continuously consuming every last bit of it. The Baker is happy as he praises the dragon for liking his sweets. Tranquility began jumping from his seat and points at the baker.

[Tails spots Knuckles and takes him back to the Mystic Ruins; alive]

The Baker began to weaken as the 'Destruction Ring' began controlling him. Tranquility began ordering the Baker (through his mind) to go outside and wait for him. The Baker obeyed like a brainwashed slave.

Tranquility felt himself get stronger as the 'Destruction Ring' made him big enough to wrap his tail around the Station Square Buildings; tearing them apart, halves fell down to the streets like rain pouring down like seeds of evil.

[A news reporter began to appear to broadcast the event]

As we get ever closer to the next chapter, let us take a visit back to the heroes where the rest of the broadcast will be shown. Tranquility is among us and plans a battle beyond your wildest dreams. Keep watch as the humans become slaves to Tranquility; the one with the 'Destruction Ring'. Is there hope? Find out next part of this chapter. **************************************************************************** *********

At Mystic Ruins Inside Of Tail's workshop In Tails' bed room Time: 10:00 A.M. Characters: Shadow, Tails, Amy Rose, Sonic, Nicolette, Sally, Bunnie Rabbot, Rouge, Knuckles Characters on the television: Tranquility, Brainwashed slaves, News Reporter - Lynn Author notes: Remember readers that the television came on its' own, Now we can see a picture because of the News Reporter - Lynn. This part itself will mostly be in the television.

The television began showing a ready sign on the picture. Tails began puzzling over the sight after connecting his computer to the television. The others began looking curiously at Tails. Tails being the computer hacker that enables the computer to send a vibrant signal into the television. The television shows a camera being moved as if he has gotten confirmation from the main frame.

"Almost got it guys," said Tails; explaining that the computer is doing his dream work. "I am now relaying the picture so that we may see the news reporter down there! It will be a close shave but I almost got it."

The television began showing Station Square in the camera that is being carried by the news Reporter - Lynn. The heroes cautiously walk toward the television curiously, as Tails sits by his computer in astonishment. Now to the television.

~The News of Doom~

the camera is showing the Station Square Buildings being torn apart by a new evil desiring; 65 foot Tranquility. The buildings fell down to the ground like seeds of evil.

"We are at Station Square where a violent incident is occurring," said Lynn; explaining what she saw in front of her view. "Oh my god, I just saw blood come from the buildings! That must mean the humans that took the fall are either dead or paralyzed to the head down to the feet. It seems the Dragon has spotted me! He's coming down toward me!"

"What is that thing in your hand?" said Tranquility; asking evilly. "I must know!"

"It is a camera sir dragon!" said Lynn; explaining to the dragon politely. "Well I must say you're pretty dumb not to know that this is a camera! Yeah really, come on now; you

Tranquility began grinning with an evil cunning thirst for blood type look. You can tell that Lynn is terrified because the camera shakes vigorously. Fireballs began coming toward the camera and Lynn. On the screen of the television, you hear screaming; as fire covered the screen like a labyrinth of death, representing hell. The Camera fell to the ground, the screen on the television went black but the sound is still perfect.

"'Destruction Ring' I ask that you help me control these pathetic humans." said Tranquility; asking the 'Destruction Ring' evilly. "I command you humans to come out of the buildings and listen to me."

The humans came from the wrecked buildings as if unharmed. However, the humans are in grave pain, they cannot feel it. Equipping spears, arrows, and swords; grabbing them without question under the influence of the dragon of prosperity.

"You do not know fear!" said Tranquility; proclaiming loudly, evilly and proudly. "You do not know pain. You will taste animal flesh."

Loud roars of cheering could be heard and prepare them selves to attack the heroes at the Mystic Ruins. Tranquility went to the leader of the army.

"Someone red; has something of great value to me!" said Tranquility; ordering the human under his control. "He carries the Master Emerald! Bring him back alive . . . and unspoiled. Kill the others."

The humans ran toward the train station like a pack of rabid wolves searching for their prey. Swords, Bows with arrows, and spears are being brought to the Mystic Ruins to have a battle of the free hands of today versus the hands of the Apocalypse Dimension.

~End of the News Of Doom~

The heroes are getting in a charade of fright; though not wanting to hurt the humans, they will try to hit them to see if they get hit, then they are no longer in Tranquility's influence. Prepare your selves readers. Chapter 5 - The Battle at The Mystic Ruins will begin. Chapter 4 ends...


	6. Battle at the mystic ruins

CHAPTER 5 - THE BATTLE AT THE MYSTIC RUINS

The camera is showing the Station Square Buildings being torn apart by a new evil desiring; 65 foot Tranquility. The buildings fell down to the ground like seeds of evil.

"We are at Station Square where a violent incident is occurring," said Lynn; explaining what she saw in front of her view. "Oh my god, I just saw blood come from the buildings! That must mean the humans that took the fall are either dead or paralyzed to the head down to the feet. It seems the Dragon has spotted me! He's coming down toward me!"

"What is that thing in your hand?" said Tranquility; asking evilly. "I must know!"

"It is a camera sir dragon!" said Lynn; explaining to the dragon politely. "Well I must say you're pretty dumb not to know that this is a camera! Yeah really, come on now; you've got to know about technology."

Tranquility began grinning with an evil cunning thirst for blood type look. You can tell that Lynn is terrified because the camera shakes vigorously. Fireballs began coming toward the camera and Lynn. On the screen of the television, you hear screaming; as fire covered the screen like a labyrinth of death, representing hell. The Camera fell to the ground, the screen on the television went black but the sound is still perfect.

"'Destruction Ring' I ask that you help me control these pathetic humans." said Tranquility; asking the 'Destruction Ring' evilly. "I command you humans to come out of the buildings and listen to me."

The humans came from the wrecked buildings as if unharmed. However, the humans are in grave pain, they cannot feel it. Equipping spears, arrows, and swords; grabbing them without question under the influence of the dragon of prosperity.

"You do not know fear!" said Tranquility; proclaiming loudly, evilly and proudly. "You do not know pain. You will taste animal flesh."

Loud roars of cheering could be heard that prepare them selves to attack the heroes at the Mystic Ruins. Tranquility went to the leader of the army.

"Someone red; has something of great value to me!" said Tranquility; ordering the human under his control. "He carries the Master Emerald! Bring him back alive . . . and unspoiled. Kill the others."

The humans ran toward the train station like a pack of rabid wolves searching for their prey. Swords, Bows with arrows, and spears are being brought to the Mystic Ruins to have a battle of the free hands of today versus the hands of the Apocalypse Dimension. **************************************************************************** *********

At Station Square Inside the Train Station Time: 10: 30 A.M. Characters: The Brainwashed Slaves

the Brainwashed Slaves began to head toward the train savagely. They thought the train was in the way not used for transportation. Spears went flying for the train but did not move an inch. The Brainwashed Slaves began puzzling after picking up their spears. One of them got an idea. He/she began suggesting that we push this piece of crap to the ground; some of you must crack the glass outside so the impact will shed blood on the battlefield. The Brainwashed Slaves ignored his suggestion and began rushing into the train pushing it out of the way in the fury of madness of unwilling but yet glorious pain.

[Tranquility began to appear to them]

"What are you doing fools?" said Tranquility asking with an impatient look on his face.

"The roots are strong my lord!" said a Brainwashed Slave; explaining under his stroke of misfortune; well he certainly cannot think for himself. "This piece of junk is in our way! What should we do my lord?"

"Allow me." said Tranquility; proclaiming evilly. "I will get this junk out of the way for you my slaves!"

Tranquility began pushing against the train; lifting it up like it is just a toy, placing it above his head. The train began skidding across the baron wasteland; destroying anything in its' path, exploding once stress could no longer with stand the force of the dragon's throw.

"Now go and attack them" said Tranquility; ordering the Brainwashed Slaves evilly. "Remember bring back the red one. I leave you here men, good luck; Let no man stand that get in your way. Attack boldly and without mercy unless you vagabonds are released from my spell. Now Go."

The Brainwashed Slaves began heading toward the Mystic Ruins in their rage of total destruction. As they head toward Mystic Ruins, let us see how our other heroes that will now be revealed are doing at the Apocalypse Dimension. **************************************************************************** *********

At the Apocalypse Dimension Inside the Guardian of Light Base Time: There is no time in Tranquility's dimension Characters: Hershey and Mari - An building is a grayish white inside of the 'Guardian of Light' base. Currently Mari - An and Hershey are sitting on chairs across from each other. Hershey began getting a disturbing response in her brain as she is feeling something evil happening at the earth dimension. A vision began coming into her mind.

~Hershey's Vision~

The Brainwashed Slaves are now heading toward the 'Mystic Ruins' at incredible speed not looking back. They have reached the loading dock and are now beginning to head down the steps as the leader (Jack) is leading them to Tails' Workshop. Sonic is wondering when or how this will end.

~Hershey's Vision ends~

Hershey began opening her eyes; jumping out of her chair, gasping at what she saw. Mari - An began looking at Hershey, realizing what's happening down at the earth dimension.

"Mari - An" said Hershey who talks to Mari - An with an utter chill of fright in her voice. "I know we can't help them from this location but we can send weapons to them but they will vaporize when the beholder puts it down. All right, I am doing it! Mendo eyamo, sento peistroy, mino weaponod, sendo to earth dimension at 'Mysticop Ruino'."

Swords, Bows with arrows, and spears began heading toward the Mystic Ruins; preparing to help in the most needed hour of time as the Brainwashed Slaves are still continuing their rampage; searching for Tails' workshop. So now, it has begun. The Battle that is neither revenge or to protect but to fight for no true reason. Prepare yourselves for the 'Battle at The Mystic Ruins'. I will be working on it and will give you what you are not going to expect in a battle such as this. *********************************************************************** **************

At Mystic Ruins Outside of Tails' Workshop Time: 11:30 A.M.

The Brainwashed Slaves began going down the steps that went like a spiral going down to the ground. They began heading toward Tails' Workshop slowly gathering Intel of their surroundings. Swarms of the army were now at the steps that enter to the runway but began stopping to wait for the heroes to come out to begin the battle.

Swords, bows with arrows, and spears began floating inside of Tails' Workshop. The Brainwashed Slaves began to get rather curious as their spears begin to hit the ground. The Ground shakes at the force of the spears pounding against the grass. The Brainwashed Slaves began to get impatient as the spears still are clashing against the ground, causing the ground to shake even more. An arrow from inside of Tails' Workshop hit one of the Brainwashed Slaves. The Brainwashed Slaves discontinued their battle cry of spears shaking the ground violently.

"Find the red one that carries the Master Emerald." said Jack; ordering his brethren into the battle. "Find the red one who goes by the name Knuckles. Remember that he is the one that we must bring back alive! Attack."

A blue blur came into the fight with his sword; someone red came out with his fists. Tails is shooting arrows from inside the Workshop. Nicolette has her gun ready to take them out jumping out side ready to do hand combat just as the red one. Rouge is going to throw spears at the Brainwashed Slaves... Thus, the battle begins.

Music starts:

The others turned out to let just Sonic handle it as Tails began getting his bow and arrow, Knuckles also stayed on the battlefield. Sonic began lashing at the many with swords. Rain began settling on the battlefield. Sonic began thrusting his sword at the Brainwashed Slaves. The swords made contact as Sonic began pushing them into other humans; which in turn, is able to change them back into humans. Other humans began joining in the fight helping Sonic out in the platform hoping not to kill the many under the dragon's influence. Some could not be undone though; Knuckles began kicking and punching the daylights out of any human, he saw that bears his fists. Tails took some of them out by shooting them with arrows, which left them motionless.

"You with the sword." said Jack; ordering Sonic to attack him. "Come on, make my day."

"Everybody stand back, It's time I taught these humans a lesson." said Sonic; with utter madness in his face. "I'm fighting him alone!"

Sonic began thrusting the sword at Jack; he is able to block it and is able to head butt Sonic in the face hard. Sonic is able to get a kick in to Jack's stomach, yet he is not able to cure him of the dragon's influence. Jack is able to kick Sonic with the might that the influence has given him that sends Sonic into a tree close by him… Jack began staring down upon the hedgehog. Sonic saw a shield coming for his throat. The force began launching Sonic into the tree making Sonic's neck become stuck between the tree and the shield. Jack began heading toward Sonic's head with his sharp extending sword. Sonic is able to squeeze his neck out barely before the sword is able to contact his neck. Sonic quickly grabs a knife that looks like and resembles a boomerang that quickly stabbing it into Jack 's leg. Jack is able to get punch on Sonic's forehead then immediately takes out the knife. Sonic is on the ground with his stomach touching the ground. The knife is thrown directly at Sonic as he began turning swiftly to avoid it.

"Get out of the way Sonic" said Nicolette; arming her rocket launcher, ordering Sonic with a serious behavior.

Sonic began running; it left Jack pondering; unsure of what is going on. Sonic jumps out of the way as the rocket heads toward Jack. The blast took off Jack's head; blood began sky rocketing in all directions, casting a bloody shadow on the landscape.

"No one messes with me." said Sonic; cheering at his effort to stop the evil.

Inside of Tails' Bedroom

Everyone enters and has a talk. Sonic suggests that they go visit Tranquility but Tails suggests that they stay here. Of course, they ignore Tails and seek Tranquility.

At Station, Square

Sonic just catches a glimpse of Tranquility entering the Apocalypse Dimension... Is this the fate that they must endure? Tails finds his computer giving him messages on the screen, which Tails finds confusing. Yes, other characters did catch a glimpse of Tranquility except for Tails he is too busy responding to a collaborator who is warning him of the Apocalypse Dimension has to offer. To find this out wait for next chapter called "The Unlikely Fate".


	7. Unlikely Fate

CHAPTER 6 - THE UNLIKELY FATE

At Mystic Ruins. Inside of Tails' Workshop Time: 12:00 P.M.

Tails sees a message on his computer telling him to beware. It made him extremely curious at the point of eruption. The computer continuously gave information that came from Hershey's mind trying to tell Tails of the danger that wields at the end of vibrant times where they are needing assistance.

~The Computer Dialogue~

Hershey - We need you! Come quickly. We cannot hold them for long! Mari - An and I need assistance now!

Tails - Where do I find you?

Hershey - Head toward the Apocalypse Dimension. To reach it type on your computer: dtss56iufdhghu8653ApocD. We need any of you now. Dragons are attacking us but they have not been able to enter the base. This is the point where destiny unfolds in the chasm of war. We need you to come with the Destruction Ring now in the wrong hands they will attack us without fear.

Tails - dtss56iufdhghu8653ApocD.... All right, I typed it what should I fear when I enter?

Hershey - Only fear, fear itself, Shadow Robots are an extreme race of robots that have minds of their own! Dragons are heading this way, preparing to attack. Mari - An and I need back up now. Once you enter, we will give you the 'Rings of Light'! This place used to be plastered with trees and grass but now it is just a baron wasteland. We need help now so enter the Apocalypse Dimension. I leave you now! I will be waiting for you at the Apocalypse Dimension. Type in the code once more and the Dimension will open. Come quickly, I only have a matter of time before the Dragons breach the base.

Tails - dtss56iufdhghu8653ApocD

~The Computer Dialogue ends~

A rip in the earth dimension began forming. A blue light began igniting showing a desert between it as lightning surrounds the side, shaping the rip like a circle.

[Sonic and the gang enter]

They get rather curious about this rip in the dimension and jump in it without question hoping that this takes them to Tranquility. In Tranquility's dimension, no one is safe. All will die that are against him. What will unfold now that the introduction is over? Tranquility appears from amongst the clouds, having an evil smile; looking down upon the warriors who have appeared to fight for the Guardians of Light using the 'Rings of Light'. Preparing for the last chance to save the world is stop the Dragon of Prosperity in this Dimension known as the "Apocalypse Dimension" where Dragons and Shadow Robots attack without fear in the Dragon's command without being controlled ready to kill all that are apart of the

'Guardians of Light'. 


	8. Enter Tranquility's dimension

CHAPTER 7 - ENTER TRANQUILITY'S DIMENSION

At Apocalypse Dimension Outside in a desert land Time: A: 00 P.M. Author notes: The time in Tranquility's Dimension are like this (A = 1 B = 2) And so on only having the first nine letters of the alphabet.

The heroes began looking curiously at the land burning. The Sun began toasting the heroes even further. Sonic and the gang began looking upon the sun in utter hate.

"Alright I just hope we can get out of this scorching heat" said Sonic; exclaiming with sweat coming down his face. "We need water now before we die upon this waste land. I just hope we live! Tails tell us what you know."

"Some person that goes by the name 'Hershey' contacted me from my computer" said Tails; explaining to them exquisitely. "She told me that a danger is brewing and that is why we are over here!"

Characters: Bunnie Rabbot, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Nicolette (a.k.a. The heroes)

"I am going to get you Tails" said everyone except Tails; yelling at the top of their lungs. "Why did you do that?"

"Well it is the only way to save the world is if we destroy the dragon here," said Tails; explaining to the others who obviously are very mad at him, which rather concerns him. "Here is the point where my mind will integrate new memories because to tell you the truth; I'm not cooking in this heat! This really isn't a concern to me so shove it!"

Deep in the clouds, a familiar face has begun to appear in the mist. The clouds began shaping into a dragon's face, forming into Tranquility's face; enjoying the shock, he has made on the heroes faces. The heroes began looking upon the dragon's face; mad that they cannot reach him with an utter display of hate.

"Tranquility it's you" said everyone; yelling promptly at the dragon. "Why have you come back?"

"Only fools would ask that question to me when you're in my dimension" said Tranquility and explains evilly, looking at the heroes hungrily. "If I wanted to I would change you into ants without mercy but since I want a challenge I'll let you live! You are all going to die in my Dimension either quickly or slowly! I prefer slowly so I can torture you all like you're my victims of plague!"

Two unknown creatures began grabbing Sonic, taking him in the opposite direction that they were planning to go. The other heroes began following the ones who took Sonic by surprise.

"Come back here," said Tails and yells at the two who made Sonic become a captive.

The captors began showing themselves, Hershey and Mari - An. They began signaling the other heroes to follow them. Dragons began appearing on the battlefield stopping at the sight of Tranquility waiting for further information.

"Alright my mortal and evil dragons" said Tranquility; commanding his species into a battle to the death. "Follow them and kill them all. Let none stand. They all must die!" **************************************************************************** *********

At the same place as before Time: A:0I P.M.

The Dragons began closing in as the Heroes began following Hershey and Mari - An. Sonic is no longer a captive in the grasp of them. As they are continuing their running, Hershey stops in her tracks. The other heroes began to get curious but they knew they had to continue heading toward the 'Guardian of Light' base.

"Hey dragons remember this?" said Hershey; asking the dragons as she began lifting her staff to the sky, chanting the magic words. "Estroy Alossmoneth. Prepare your selves dragons. I suggest it big time!"

The Dragons are beginning to lift from the ground; unsure of what will happen next, though this has happened to them before, 100 times. Hershey began getting a smirk on her face as she has her hand facing behind her. She thrust her arm out as the other one is still holding the staff up high. The Dragons began flying in the opposite direction; heading away from Hershey, flying 20 yards away. Hershey began turning the other way heading toward the 'Guardian of Light' base. The other heroes are waiting for Hershey patiently; having faces of amazement.

"That was amazing," they all said to Hershey; with their mouths open.

"No time for that" said Hershey; being very serious because the dragons do not give up easily. "The dragons are coming our way quickly! We must get into the base and find your 'Rings of Light' immediately. Go now. We don't have much time to spare before they reach the base!"

They quickly went up the steps heading toward the top of the base where they will measure out their plans profoundly and quickly. As the heroes are trying to get ready dragons are on their way to battle to the death.

Get ready for the next Chapter "The Search for the 'Rings of Light'"


	9. Search for the rings of light

CHAPTER 8 - THE SEARCH FOR THE "RINGS OF LIGHT"

At the Apocalypse Dimension inside the Guardian of Light Base Time: A: BD P.M. Characters: The heroes

The building is a grayish white inside of the 'Guardian of Light' base. The heroes have just been able to enter the building hall at the 10th floor. Everyone except for Mari - An and Hershey are curious but yet very confused looks on their faces, wondering why they do not see the 'Rings of light' anywhere. Mad looks began going on their faces except for Mari-An and Hershey.

"So where are the 'Rings of Light'" said Shadow; asking coldly with a brash and rude remark? "You sent us all the way up here and they're not even here. I am not very happy you liars!"

"Now listen here" said Hershey; ordering the other heroes with a brash behavior. "Dragons are coming this way and you're questioning me where the 'Rings of Light' are! A battle is at hand whether you like it or not! Listen to me carefully because of your brash behavior I am not telling you again! The 'Rings of Light' are located down on the basement levels of the 'Guardian of Light' base that we are in at this very time! Before I go outside to battle the dragons, I will wield you with this information! You will have your own sayings for your ring of choice! Well actually, the 'Rings of Light' will choose the phrase it wants you to have very wisely! Do you guys want to run down there or do you want me to send you down there?"

"We want you to send us down there" said Sonic; ordering them politely.

Hershey began lifting her staff. A white light began covering everything as the heroes are being taken down to the basement level of the 'Guardian of Light' base. Everyone except Mari - An and Hershey were no longer in sight.

"What should we do now?" said Mari - An; asking Hershey what they should do in this time of peril.

"We have dragons to battle," said Hershey explaining to Mari - An in an eager will to fight. "Let

Hershey and Mari - An began heading down the steps to get ready to duke it out in a battle against the evil dragons....... **************************************************************************** *********

At Apocalypse Dimension Inside the 'Guardian Of Light' base - on the basement floors Time: A:CC P.M. Characters: The heroes about to try on their 'Rings Of Light'

As soon they began appearing in the basement the heroes began grabbing a 'Ring Of Light' and a weapon of their choice. Each ring has a different color for each of them but still it will be covered with white to represent that he/ she is a 'guardian of light'

~Ring Of Light Colors~

Shadow = Black and Red

Sonic = Blue with black spike designs

Tails = Orange and fox shaped tails

Knuckles = Red with white boxing gloves

Bunnie Rabbot = Orange with metallic green

Nicolette = purple and blue

Rouge = White and Aqua

Sally = Brown and Light Blue

Mari - An = purple and Light Red

Hershey = Black and Light Green

Information = Each of these represent their personality. Still the colors are shaded with white to show that he/she is a guardian of light. These Rings have banished Tranquility. Now with the rings in their grasp will it be the same as it was before when Tranquility was banished in a mountain where he would be sealed. The 'Rings of Light' are the rings of goodness.

~Ring Of Light colors end~

each character has their own phrase too such as...

"This is the Ultimate" said Shadow; summoning his ring's power of light.

"Believe in myself" said Tails; summoning his ring's power of light.

"It doesn't Matter" said Sonic; summoning his ring's power of light.

"I'm Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle" said Knuckles; summoning his ring's power of light. : I would rather flex my muscles! I am hard as nails! It is not hard to tell. I break them down whether they are solid or frail! Unlike the rest them I believe independence is my first breath, first test, and right stuff." (Shorter version would just be I'm Knuckles; I like to flex my muscles)

"I'm a robot who has a heart and a soul!" said Bunnie Rabbot; summoning her ring's power of light.

"I'm here to help!" said Nicolette; summoning her ring's power of light.

"Fly in the Freedom" said Rouge; summoning her ring's power of light.

"I'm willing to fight for the sake of goodness" said Sally; summoning her ring's power of light.

Outcome = whenever they say these lines die cast metal armor will surround their body. As light as a feather but as hard as dragon scales. This die cast metal protects in battle though, they will absorb damage; too much damage could cause the armor to be less trust worthy and higher your chance of death during an intense battle.

"Lets get down there and help Mari - An/Hershey" said Tails; ordering them to get ready for battle with their die cast metal suits covering their bodies. "We have a battle to win! Let us help them as soon as we get outside. Come quickly we don't have much time to spare."

Off they went to help Hershey and Mari - An before it is too late... We will show you the battle that you will not miss before they get outside in this very chapter. This battle will only contain Hershey and Mari - An. Events that happened the exact time as this will begin next part of this chapter. **************************************************************************** *********

At Apocalypse Dimension Outside Of the 'Guardian of Light' base Time: A:CC P.M. Characters: Hershey, Mari - An and the Dragons Author notes: This may take a while to read before the other heroes appear.

Dragons are their perilous running rampage to get to Mari - An and Hershey but to no avail. They are being shot with arrows by the building itself. Dozens have fallen but a hundred more still stood that were able to escape the arrows that came from the building. The arrows have become obsolete, stopping its' shooting spree.

Author notes: each paragraph will contain one character so you will not get confused since they will not be fighting the same dragon at once...

Hershey began looking at the dragons with utter hate as die cast metal began to surround her body. The Dragon began to smile an evil smile of dread. Hershey put away her staff and got her sword that fills the world with hope. The Dragon blew fire at Hershey; but to no avail, she moves swiftly like a cat, a spirit that can move quickly through all trouble some encounters. Hershey has become non-existent. The Dragon begins to wonder why. Hershey appears on top of the dragon slicing him on the fore head with the sword. Blood begins to come out of the fallen Dragon but the Dragon is still breathing. Hershey in turn stabs him in the heart. Blood comes out his mouth like a dread of fears coming into his mind of hate.

Mari - An began lifting her staff and calling upon the 'Sky of Swords'. The 'Sky of Swords' began dropping down toward the dragons. Some of the dragons are dying in a strain where red liquid came from their spines. The swords sometimes were missing but are able to get a hold or a slice of their arms, leaving them in shock. There are only twenty dragons alive and out of that, twenty only ten can fight. Mari - An began lifting her staff and calling upon the 'Gravity of Misfortune'. The Dragons that have wounds that cannot heal are beginning to float close to the top of the 'Guardian of Light' base. The building began shooting arrows at the dragons, which hit them directly in the heads, throwing them aside.

The last of the ten Dragons began coming toward Mari - An and Hershey.

[Sonic and the others enter]

TO BE CONTINUED.............


	10. Battle against the dragons

CHAPTER 9 - THE BATTLE AGAINST THE TEN DRAGONS

At Apocalypse Dimension Outside Of the 'Guardian of Light' base Time: A:CC P.M. Characters: Hershey, Mari - An, and the Dragons Author notes: This may take a while to read before the other heroes appear.

Dragons are their perilous running rampage to get to Mari - An and Hershey but to no avail. They are being shot with arrows by the building itself. Dozens have fallen but a hundred more still stood that were able to escape the arrows that came from the building. The arrows have become obsolete, stopping its' shooting spree.

Author notes: each paragraph will contain one character so you will not get confused since they will not be fighting the same dragon at once...

Hershey began looking at the dragons with utter hate as die cast metal began to surround her body. The Dragon began to smile an evil smile of dread. Hershey put away her staff and got her sword that fills the world with hope. The Dragon blew fire at Hershey; but to no avail, she moves swiftly like a cat, a spirit that can move quickly through all trouble some encounters. Hershey has become non-existent. The Dragon begins to wonder why. Hershey appears on top of the dragon slicing him on the fore head with the sword. Blood begins to come out of the fallen Dragon but the Dragon is still breathing. Hershey in turn stabs him in the heart. Blood comes out his mouth like a dread of fears coming into his mind of hate.

Mari - An began lifting her staff and calling upon the 'Sky of Swords'. The 'Sky of Swords' began dropping down toward the dragons. Some of the dragons are dying in a strain where red liquid came from their spines. The swords sometimes were missing but are able to get a hold or a slice of their arms, leaving them in shock. There are only twenty dragons alive and out of that, twenty only ten can fight. Mari - A began lifting her staff and calling upon the 'Gravity of Misfortune'. The Dragons that have wounds that cannot heal are beginning to float close to the top of the 'Guardian of Light' base. The building began shooting arrows at the dragons, which hit them directly in the heads, throwing them aside.

The last of the ten Dragons began coming toward Mari - An and Hershey.

[Sonic and the others enter]

"I don't fear you dragon" said Sonic; yelling proudly. "If you're so good attack me. It Doesn't Matter."

Then a white light began surrounding around Sonic's body blinding the results from the dragon. When the light is no longer existent, a die cast metal suit now surrounds Sonic the hedgehog's entire body. The Dragon began looking with a sly smile thinking that this was still the weak hedgehog in disguise.

"What is that on your body blue hedgehog?" said the Dragon; asking the metallic hedgehog evilly. "That fake suit of armor can't scare me!"

The Dragon has a scar in his face and has begun spitting out teeth from his ugly looks. Sonic kicks the Dragon in the face and in the stomach. The dragon began skidding to the ground holding onto his stomach trying to regain air to breathe. With a last attempt, the Dragon blew fire at the metallic armor trying to harm Sonic but he is still standing. Sonic smirks as he going top speed at the Dragon with his legs in an eight form. Sonic began jumping from the ground hitting the dragon with two fists. The dragon began flying across the landscape slicing up his back and now is bleeding severely.

"What have you done to me?" said the Dragon; asking the blue hedgehog in extreme amounts of pain.

"I'm just trying to take a painful way to send you to hell!" said Sonic in his metallic suit; smirking with an evil grin, explaining where he was going to send the dragon. "'Light Shard' "Surges of electricity began heading toward Sonic's arms. The Dragon began walking, then running with a scream. Sonic puts his arms in a circular form as electricity began forming into his hands. The Dragon is screaming in a more madness form trying to reach the hedgehog before it is too late. Sonic began thrusting his arms out as the Bubble of light goes inside of the Dragon. The Dragon felt a pain going inside his body as the light is discentegrating him to ash. Once it became finished, the Dragon was no more than a liquid substance. Bones are burnt in a sandy grave but the only body part that did not get any harm was his sick looking eyeballs.

"You've caused enough trouble dragon!" said Sonic in his metallic suit; explaining to the dead dragon's eyes just before stepping on them. Jelly began bursting from under Sonic's feet, a jelly of red blood. As Sonic was doing this nine others were also battling so expect this to be a ten-part chapter... **************************************************************************** ******

at the same place as before. Time: Same time as before. Characters: Tails and a Dragon.

"So what are you fox boy?" said the Dragon; asking evilly with saliva coming out of his mouth wanting a bite of the skin of the fox with two tails. "I have never seen a specimen like you before! You look very tasty. Let us get on with it... I want this battle to slow and painful on you!"

"Believe In Myself" said Tails; summoning his 'Rings of Lights' power.

"Believe in myself?" said the Dragon; asking Tails in a state of confusion, but never the less, he is not afraid. "What was that dumb stuff I just heard…? What's happening to you?"

A white light began blinding the Dragon from the results (notice in Sonic's part of the battle). The white light began to fade revealing a die cast metal surrounding Tails' entire body. The Dragon quickly grabs Tails' neck and begins to try to choke him but to no avail. The die cast metal is too strong for him to even put pressure on the fox inside of the metal suit of armor. The Dragon began flying in the air with Tails still in his grasp about to throw him down to the ground below. Tails began crashing down to the ground by the Dragon who has a look of amusement upon his face.

"You just can't hold this!" said Tails; proclaiming proudly as his two tails began to propel him to the ground slowly, luckily, the dragon has given no pain. "You can do better than this! I know you can!"

"Thanks but I think I'm your hell!" said the Dragon laughing evilly, getting ready for the battle to the death.

Tails saw a sword on the ground, grabbing it quickly before the Dragon could get its' bloody hands on it. The Dragon began blowing fire on Tails trying to harm the die cast metal's armor. Tails began rushing in with the sword stabbing the Dragon in the stomach. The Dragon took out the blade and began grabbing Tails' metallic suit; ripping into the weakest part of the armor, the head. Tails could do nothing except struggle. The Dragon began going into Tails' skull embarking in a pain that keeps the dragon happy. Tails could not think straight as the Dragon is advancing into his skull even further ready to rip out his brain.

"Now this is the part where you die fox boy!" said the Dragon; yelling loudly and proudly while advancing closer to Tails' brain to rip it out. "Are you ready to die fox boy?"

The sword that Tails dropped began coming toward his hand as the die cast metal is serving as a magnet. The Dragon does not notice the sword as he is still advancing into Tails' skull preparing to rip out his brain. A sword began piercing into the Dragon's heart. Tails luckily won without dying having a hard damage to his skull...

"Believe In Myself" said Tails; summoning the ring's power again hoping for it to heal the damage.

The 'Ring of Light' is able to sense Tails' reply and begins healing his skull from the damage he had to take before he was on the brink of death... This battle will continue with a different character. **************************************************************************** ******

Same place as before. Time: Same Time as before. Characters: Knuckles and a Dragon

Knuckles began lashing at the dragon with fists soon to be ready to call upon the 'Rings of Light's power. The Dragon fell back a couple feet because it felt like steel had hit him in the face. The Dragon came toward Knuckles quickly with a fist out ready to attack. Knuckles are able to stun the dragon when he picks him up and throws him on the ground without mercy. The Dragon began slowly getting up to his feet but to no avail. A fist hit his neck sending the dragon across the formidable times of space, skidding across the desert land crying out in pain. The Dragon could feel his soul almost coming of his body at the force of the punch that Knuckles gave, spitting out 2 quarts of blood grinning evilly at the echidna.

"You think you can defeat me that easily echidna fools?" said the Dragon evilly. "Let

"I'm Knuckles, I like to flex my muscles!" said Knuckles; summoning the 'Rings of Light's power. "What in the world is that?"

As the dragon is about to explain he is witnessing the die cast metal armor surround Knuckles' entire body.

"Oh the thing in the sky, well that's the move I called upon that is going to crash to the ground and kill you and your friends unless you stop it!" said the Dragon; proclaiming evilly with a smirk on his face. "You don't have very much time!"

"Lets see your things get passed this then dragon." said Knuckles; having a little smirk on his face. "I've got a little move of my own that will take you out like the snail you are!

Volcanic Rock began heading toward the ground in random directions trying to get Knuckles. A giant white glove got a hold of them before hitting the ground to create a place of mass destruction that would have killed every one of them, good or evil. The White Glove began tossing the Volcanic Rock at the dragon. The Dragon felt harshly beaten as he is now bleeding with a perception. A hardship of no longer having any legs to move freely. The Dragon began trying to lift itself from the ground using its' wings but to no avail because unfortunately he/she is too close to the ground. Knuckles began laughing in a lust of victory.

"You ready to die dragon?" said Knuckles; bearing his fists, laughing victoriously. The Dragon could not answer him because he/she is in utter pain that only an immortal like Tranquility could with stand. "It's time to die dragon. It is for the sake of earth that you leave, sorry! 'Knuckles Barrage'.

A barrage of white glove like fists begin coming toward the dragon. The Dragon is feeling a pain beyond anything as the fists are beating him to the slowest painful death possible. Blood began igniting from the cavity of the dragon's skull. The dragon is able to have a few breaths

"Hate to do it dragon but you've caused enough trouble," said Knuckles; laughing under his breath.

Knuckles began lifting the dragon's skull and carefully putting it on the ground. The echidna began climbing up the 'Guardian of Light' base. The dragon begins to watch in horror as Knuckles continues to climb. Knuckles dove down to the awaiting dragon spinning like a drill. Blood began to ignite from the dragon's skull in a display that would make you hurl. In the uncertainty of blood, more came from the bottom of the dragon's body forming into a puddle of death where scavengers would soon bite on the dead flesh. Knuckles is having a victorious dance full of life and peace... Now we shall head toward a different character later... hope you are enjoying what you read. **************************************************************************** *********

At the same place as before Time: Same time as before Characters: Shadow and a Dragon

The Dragon begins the battle by attacking Shadow with a Flame of enticements but Shadow moves too quickly in the dark shadowy places of the world of hate and death. Shadow heads towards the Dragon's neck. The Dragon is hit in the face with a flipping kick in the jaw. Shadow approaches the Dragon without mercy until; when chance came, the Dragon began acting friendly but will this trick Shadow....

"I have an offer to make that you won't be able to refuse!" said the Dragon; proclaiming in a friendly way. "Heroes are all types of death. Here is the truth. Despite of what you done they will hate you! Just think of what we could create. Feel my words of love and space. Alternatively, we could destroy. Cause countless battles repeatedly until we are both dead. What I'm trying to get is we can be partners, you and I we're not so different!"

"NO!" said Shadow; yelling at the top of his lungs. "It isn't right, you're going down."

A bomb came for Shadow, unable to react to it explodes in his face. Though, not killing him but sending him away from helpful aid that the others on his side could provide. The Dragon began going up in the air ready to blow fire on Shadow who is down on his back. Shadow began getting back up ready to take the fight to the next level.

"Chaos Spear." said Shadow; commanding a move that will come from the sky. "This is the Ultimate."

A die cast metal suit of armor covers Shadow's entire body, the fireballs merely damages his face a little, nothing more, and the dragon merely laughs. "Am I supposed to be afraid of the new you," said the Dragon; asking with evil laughter.

Shadow pointed into the air with his finger and smiled darkly. The dragon began looking into the sky and became wide eyed at the sight of the yellow spears descending toward him. The Chaos Spears embed into the dragon's entire body and blood began to spew from the dragon's body.

The Dragon began to stare at the black hedgehog with blood leaking from his mouth, "You fool."

Shadow began to approach him with a dark smile and snapped the Dragon's neck. Then Shadow kicked the Dragon's jaw and the head flew off. The Dragon's body began to fall to the ground and blood leaks from it, staining the battlefield with crimson red. While a puddle of blood began to form under the dragon's head.

"Ultimate victory," said Shadow; throwing his arm into the air with a dark smile of hate for the dragon.

* * *

Rouge came from under the ground, upper cutting the Dragon; already having her die cast metal on (must of said the magic words from under there = Fly In The Freedom). The Dragon's body is launching high in the sky landing into Rouge's sword almost killing him. The Dragon bit off Rouge's head just before letting his soul pass. Their bodies slowly went into the quicksand that seems to form unexpectedly.... I am sorry if you wanted Rouge to be alive longer but it is sincere and evil to have some of your good people die every once a battle, which will happen.... The next part to this chapter will be longer so keep watch tomorrow if possible. **************************************************************************** *********

At the same place as before Time: Same time as before. Characters: Hershey and a Dragon.

Hershey begins to look upon the Dragon in total obscured madness with a unique face of dread. Staring upon the dragon with staff up high and her sword ready for combat. The Dragon looks upon the fragile cat at disgust. Hershey gives the dragon a glare, an eerie sign that she is ready to fight. The Dragon begins to signal her to make the first move. Hershey dove for the Dragon with the greatest of ease of contempt battle aroma. She hit the dragon with her sword. The Dragon feels and sees blood coming from his stomach, about to react with fire. Hershey began to flip into the air, contacting the Dragon's jaw. The Dragon is thrusting in the air just before he/she hits the ground with a scrape of anxiety. Hershey went into the plunge aiming for the neck. The Dragon began to open his/her mouth to blow flames at the approaching Hershey. All seems lost but the Dragon did not successfully burn this feline. Hershey jumps into the air with a vibrant two flip, sword combo, and lightning bolt hitting the dragon. The Dragon begins to fall but is able to with stand the attack. The Dragon begins to look upon Hershey with hate into the night slowly entering his/her eyes, preparing to die.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" said the Dragon; asking violently with blood coming from his stomach and face.

"I'm not sorry for you Dragon!" said Hershey; explaining to the dragon, thinking of how to rid the dimension of this dragon that wants to plague us all. "'Body of Surreality'. I saw you in my mind now I will enter your body and destroy your inner soul!"

Hershey begins to run toward the Dragon who is ready to attack. The Dragon is about to lay a punch when he/she is stopped. It is beginning to feel Hershey inside the body. Blood began to head toward his brain in vibrant numbers as white energy slowly ignites into his entire body. The Dragon feels a pull in his mid section as the white energy is going faster. Blood continues to rise to his head uncontrollably as it forces into the brain. The Dragons brain is now 5 times bigger than it was before. Hershey began to jerk in more energy with the white energy. Blood has begun to reach its' limits as Hershey unleashes the final blow. The Dragon's body ignites in little pieces on the floor with a bloody array of skin that looks extremely unpleasant. The white energy begins to slowly form back inside of Hershey. As the long battle continues, will there be hope? Will they ever face Tranquility? Wait and see but first let us look at Bunnie Rabbot's battle... **************************************************************************** ******

All right, I am very tired of staying on this chapter because one. Too much dragons, too much heroes. 2. Though I find to be extraordinarily descriptive, this chapter is boring me out of my wits, almost a month on this chapter.... Jeez, you can say it, I do not mind... A chapter this is *** though good yes, but a little too long so I will give some descriptive vibes of the story that is skipping the so-called process....

Of course, Bunnie Rabbot is going to use her Bionic arms and body and of course kill the hypocrite dragon under a vibes of revenge it seems. As the author bores you all of a sudden lets take a peek at some vibes that coming.... After this chapter, (after three, more battles which bore me) + they win so there goes what I have to do now. I'm vibrantly in favor of saying can a battle be longer than this, well yes because it's really only one segment of battles happening different times so without further boredom of this chapter lets head toward "The Past Of The Light Guardians"


	11. Guardian of light's past

CHAPTER 10 - THE PAST OF THE 'GUARDIANS OF LIGHT'

At the Apocalypse Dimension Time: A: EE Outside after the notorious battle

Awe, yes, the battle is won but more battles are yet to come. The heroes begin to try to rest in the shade close by the Base of the 'Guardians of Light', but their rest is cut short as dark stormy clouds begin to form under them hoping to search in their minds for evil thoughts. He found nothing of course...

The clouds began forming into the head of the Dragon, "Tranquility." The Heroes look into the dusk of clouds with hate. As the gloomy night begins to set, only on the top of the base and nowhere else it seems to make the heroes curious beyond temperamental pain.

"I see you made it alive from my inferiors!" said Tranquility; explaining his thoughts of dread and utmost evil. "I'm hardly impressed at your attempts to get me! When I am around no one will live under this weather! I am your weather forecaster! It feels so hot up here staring at you weaklings! In a temperamental chasm of hate, no one's soul is safe. Allow me to demonstrate my motives by burning you all and thus destroying the 'Guardians of Light'. You can feel my presence even when I am not near by! I will make sure you all die into the fiery breath that I possess! Any comebacks for me, weaklings?"

"Sword Of Light, hear my call" said Hershey; summoning the 'Sword of Light'. "I beckon to help me and take the dragon that wants to destroy us all; transform him into his physical form."

"Is that all you're going to say, pathetic" said Tranquility; laughing evilly.

A white light began to cover the 'Ring of Light' on Hershey's finger as it begins to transform into a sword that has been used before to defeat Tranquility. Tranquility began to know what is going to happen and blows fire at them in a temperamental chasm of hate.

"Quickly, dive into the 'Guardian of Light' Base" said Hershey; commanding them as she dives into the base to avoid the fire. "I'll tell you guys about the past of the 'Guardians of Light'! Follow me before Tranquility comes back with 'Shadow Robots'. Technological assassins built with the same die cast metal our armor has but weaker because of the fact that ours come from the ring not evil itself. Quickly and Go Now."

They begin to head upstairs as the stormy cloud that held Tranquility's head is no longer in sight. **************************************************************************** ********

At the Apocalypse Dimension Inside Tranquility's castle Time: B: AE

The castle stands out like a vibrant gusty flame that indulges our where about of time and space. A shady castle with an array of Dragons and Shadow Robots. Demons from the underworld exist to destroy the 'Guardians of Light' when hope begins to fade into a fiery abyss that fills their souls with evil intentions. An orange wind began to appear forming into Tranquility. Shadow Robots enter to greet or to plot for the matter seems, consulting Tranquility.

"Master Tranquility, when should we attack those weaklings hiding out at the 'Guardian of Light' base" said a Shadow Robot; speaking in an emotionless evil tone. "Your dragons have failed miserably sir! Should we attack with great number sir?"

"My glorious Shadow Robot, you ask me this too quickly but I already have plans, so be sure that it gets into your database" said Tranquility; explaining to the machine that goes by the name 'Shadow Robot'. "I know my pathetic links failed! We shall let them talk about the 'Guardian of Light's past. I want eleven of you Shadow Robots to show them what evil resources I am capable of! We attack at dawn.... I will send one of the bosses out to help you who call it "Blood Nut!"

The Shadow Robots began to revolutionize the attack power of them all except the Dragon: Tranquility. They went outside and began the attack as they slowly plan reach it and attack it at dawn. **************************************************************************** *********

At Apocalypse Dimension Inside the 'Guardian Of Light' base Time: B: BA Author notes: I won't reveal too much on how Tranquility was banished 1,000,000 years ago but I will open enough to make you wonder how Sonic might do it... The 'Sword of Light' is the bringer of the trueness in every being especially if your heart is filled with emotionless, yet loving desire for the utmost evil.

Music starts:

"Well now that we will have time to tell you the past, let me tell it to you in my perspective" said Hershey; preparing her to tell about the past. "Back one million years ago there lived the same dragon known as Tranquility. He tried to take our homeland. Tranquility was not as powerful as he is now which the reason why it is complicated to distinguish is. Dark times back then, The 'Destruction Rings' exist from that dragon putting the ring in the flame. Similar warrior such as you Sonic was a hedgehog named 'Robby'. Tranquility's men and he were attacking villages killing off any that would turn against him. The 'Destruction Rings' have brought Tranquility long life.

When all hope seemed to have faded a last alliance of Hedgehogs and Echidnas who called themselves the 'Guardians of Light'. There they fought in a tyranny of pain and suffering. They fought Dragons and Shadow Robots, which nearly defeated them because of their low preparation, but many who survived this battle had a different type of ring called the 'Rings of Light'. Their bodies, like ours are surrounded by die cast metal armor, which was not as powerful as they are in the present. They counted on Robby the Hedgehog to take out Tranquility but Tranquility was not in his physical form.

Robby called upon the 'Sword of Light', which formed from the 'Ring of Light'. He threw it toward Tranquility. The 'Sword of Light' spins toward the orange dragon that we now call ancient dragon. The clouds that had his disgusting face began to fade. Tranquility appeared on the battlefield to fight Robby until the end of either one of them. Tranquility began laughing in an evilly way saying these words: 'Stab me you weak fool. Stab me with the Sword of Light. Let

Tranquility was defeated and banished into a mountain where he would never come out but I am afraid after one million years ago he broke through it somehow wielding a more evil power inside of him. He has grown in power, strength, and invincibility.... I bet now he has the power of evil gods put together in a twist of dark religion. As long as Tranquility has that 'Destruction Ring' in his possession expect the worst from him the Dragon that tried and almost succeeded in killing the race of hope. Mari - An and I are the last of the 'Guardians of Light'!"

They went to sleep after the past had been discussed in the vibrant day of peril. A noise began waking them, its dawn now and 11 Shadow Robots, along with a demon who calls itself "Blood Nut" are ready to fight to the death of all the 'Guardians of Light'. Well readers I hope you enjoy what you have seen so far and hope you are ready for A 3 part battle. "Guardians of Light' versus the 11 Shadow Robots" is on its way, prepare yourselves for the worst.


	12. Battle against shadow robots

CHAPTER 11 - THE 'GUARDIANS OF LIGHT' VERSUS THE ELEVEN SHADOW ROBOTS (part

1)

At Apocalypse Dimension Inside The Guardian Of Light Base Time: F: FG Characters: heroes...... Rouge deceased

we can hear ramming going on down stairs of the base. Everyone looks curiously outside of the window only to see Shadow Robots ramming against the entrance of the base, trying to breach the system criteria. The determination to destroy the barricade is loud and smashing. The Building begins to shake in the cluster of battle. The Shadow Robots want and sense fresh blood for the killing of all who arrogantly want to battle them. It is dark outside as rain pours down onto the ground like silent clusters. The heroes look down at their foes watching them from afar in the safety of the base but not for long.

"What are those Robots?" said Tails curiously. "Are those Metal Sonics?"

"No, they are neither," said Hershey looking down upon them in pity, wanting and waiting to fight. "Those are Shadow Robots made by Tranquility! They are in high numbers, this looks like they want to battle in such a way where they could kill us in our sleep but. We are up and ready! Take any weapons you see fit and attack them without fear. If it is a battle that they want, we will give it to them and shed light/hope upon our lives. Let us get them now before it is too late. Let's hunt some Robot butt."

They quickly got their weapons… Now to the weapons that they took before the battle begins so I can have fun without having a variety of confusing looks on my paper.

~Weapons of Choice~

Sonic - sword

Tails - Bow and arrows

Hershey - Staff and sword

Shadow - Axe

Knuckles - Fists Of Fury

Bunnie Rabbot - Bionic Arm and cannons

Nicolette - Guns and Fists

Sally - sword

Mari - An - Staff and Sword

~Weapons of Choice ends~

The Shadow Robots saw them fall or should I say jump down to them. The heroes began looking at the Shadow Robots a broadly in dismay. The Shadow Robots began clenching their fists, ready to fight.

Let us begin with Sonic...

Music Starts:

"Let's do this," said sonic getting into his fighting stance.

"I'd have it no other way, hedgehog" said the Shadow Robot; clenching his fists to their maximum power.

"It Doesn't Matter" said Sonic; summoning his 'Ring of Light's power.

The Shadow Robot began looking blankly at Sonic as a die cast metal armor suit began covering his body.

"Now it's time to go sonic speed," thought sonic clenching his fists and getting ready to run until there is no tomorrow.

The Shadow Robot jumps toward sonic hoping to get him, but to no avail. The Blue blur took up his sword and began thrusting it toward the Shadow Robot's leg. It is able to connect but little damage is done. The Shadow Robot begins to call upon a magic, 'Shadow Sphere'. A dark tornado began to form preparing to suck Sonic in but the speedy tyrant flips over the Shadow Robot in a desperate attempt to make him go in it. The Shadow Robot is able to counter attack Sonic's sword with a slice at his neck. Sonic feels pain across his spine but not enough because of the Die-cast metal that he wields.

"15% damage to suit, 85% energy left" said Sonic's suit.

Sonic took his speed to the maximum contacting the Shadow Robot in the chest with a spin dash. The Shadow Robot felt itself take pain but little was done as it began taking Sonic by his throat. Sonic can feel his armor getting weaker as yellow blasts continue to hit his skull. The Shadow Robot began looking in an evil grim smile as Sonic is trying to struggle to get free. Sonic somehow grabs his sword from his back and slices the Robot's arms away. The Shadow Robot did a flip and contacts the skull of Sonic's armor again, then finishes the armor off with a head butt at his skull.

"45% damage to suit, 55% energy left" said Sonic's suit.

"60% damage to bio-suit armor" said the Shadow Robot.

Sonic looks at him with disgust, 'Sonic Wind'. A blue wind began heading toward the Shadow Robot. The Shadow Robot moves too quickly for it to make contact. Sonic hit him in the skull with a spin dash just as he planned it. The Shadow Robot's skull is almost taken off by the force of the blow. Sonic grins as he continues his attack with another go at the 'Sonic Wind'. A Blue wind began to appear around the Shadow Robot's body, throwing him off into the distance, skidding upon the land.

"90% damage to bio-suit armor" said the Shadow Robot

"90% damage eh, this last blow should take you down" said Sonic; turning into a ball.

Sonic begins to speed into a spin dash, knocking the skull from the Shadow Robot. Electric surges came from the transistors of the Shadow Robot. Something began coming from the chest of the Robot. 'Lock-on missile'. The missile has been launched and is now heading toward Sonic but the blue blur flips behind the Shadow Robot as the missile is coming his way. The shell went back inside of the Shadow Robot, as it exploded, sending blood everywhere, on the battlefield. Sonic laughs and cheers...

"Who's next?" said Sonic; in a victorious way, yet somewhat bleeding from the mouth because of those energy blasts that the Shadow Robot committed earlier. Now let us head toward the Rough Rider, flying fox boy, with skills and an attitude, "Tails". **************************************************************************** *********

At the same place as before Outside Of the 'Guardian of Light' base. Time: Same time as before

Tails is having fun in the air. Laughing and just shooting arrows at the Shadow Robot. Arrows - they take 5% damage to bio-suit armor. Arrows continuously hit the Shadow Robot as Tails is laughing and playing in the sky.

"Hey fox boy, get down here" said the Shadow Robot; clenching his fists.

"Make me" said Tails; sticking his tongue out at the Robot. "You aren't my father! You do not pay the bills! You aren't going to last long when I'm through with you."

"Fine, you idiotic fox.... You give me no choice" said the Shadow Robot; activating his thruster rockets.

Tails saw the Shadow Robot coming his way with thrusters burning brightly, like a flash of black coming his way. The Shadow Robot began slamming Tails downward to the ground in a flight of madness, hitting the fox boy like a mere doll. Blood and a tooth began flying out of Tails mouth. Tails only had a matter of time before he hit the massive ground like a missile, with little time to react Tails said the words before hitting the ground and fracturing his skull.

"Believe... In... Myself" said Tails barely able to say anything, summoning the 'Ring of Light's power.

Die-cast metal armor is able to surround Tails' body to cushion the impact that awaits him. However, it cushions his fall, his neck nearly reaches its' stretch mark. Tails can feel the pull at his neck as the ground slowly stops him. The Shadow Robot began to land with a smile most unpleasant on his face.

"20% damage taken, 80% energy left" said Tails' suit.

"Is that all you can say?" said the Shadow Robot; speaking with an emotionless laugh.

The Shadow Robot began shooting yellow blasts of orbs at Tails' skull. Tails did not feel any pain, though his suit did. The Shadow Robot began lifting his index finger and fires a small pincer missile. The pincer missile contacts Tails' chest. Tails felt blood coming out of his mouth. An arrow hits the Shadow Robot in the chest as Tails rams him like a steamroller going fast. Black blood began to surface from the Shadow Robot on contact. It was not even over with what Tails has in mind. Tails contacts the Shadow Robot with a seismic toss. The Shadow began to hurl toward the ground at a high velocity. The ground shakes on impact sending the Robot's arm out of commission.

"40% damage taken, 60% energy left" said Tails' suit.

"65% damage to bio-suit armor" said the Shadow Robot. "Not bad for a fox like you. You're unique, I've killed many other foxes but never in my metallic vibes have I seen one that can fly!"

"I get that a-lot, trust me" said Tails; exclaiming his identity.

An arrow hit the head of the Shadow Robot. One of the eyes is hit and electric surges begin to appear from his eye. The Shadow Robot can no longer see from that one eye destroying the conformation data. Tails began calling upon a magic trick, 'Hyper Space Slice'. The Shadow Robot began looking at the fox in annoyance but cannot move due to most of the conformation data loss. Tails' body began to turn slow as he approaches the Shadow Robot. Black begins to appear in the background as white lights began swarming forward like fast fire flies. Tails appears on the other side of Robot as if he used a sword to take him out. The Shadow Robot began turning toward Tails in confusion.

"100% damage to bio-suit armor" said the Shadow Robot. "What have you done to me?"

The Shadow Robot felt like he is missing his lower body and unfortunately he have. An explosion rocks and ends the silence of battle as the ground shakes, drums, drums in the night.

"Man that was hard, better luck next time Robot" said Tails; cheering but his cheering is ending as one more Shadow Robot comes to fight him...... **************************************************************************** *********

Same place as before Same time as before Characters: Hershey and Shadow Robot

The Shadow Robot began looking at Hershey as red eyes began to form from inside his memory chips. Hershey began lifting her staff, preparing for the worst. The Shadow Robot began looking down upon her as he waits for the right time to attack. Hershey launches an attack heading for the creature's skull. The Shadow Robot came toward Hershey who had her sword all ready for the kill.

Hershey stabs the Shadow Robot with the sword. Slashing up until it reaches the skull of the enemy. The Shadow Robot fell to the ground after being sliced in half. **************************************************************************** *********

At the same place as before it time as before Characters: Shadow and Shadow Robot Author notes - Shadow has an axe. Due to confusion, Shadow Robot will be called for the time being Robot.

Shadow's axe felt heavy though, it truly is not. The Black hedgehog looks up at the Robot in pure hate as he threw down his axe to get ready to fight against a creature that has been provided by Tranquility. The Robot began to look at the hedgehog with its' dark red eyes glowing ever so like blood churning the fate of us all. Shadow can sense the plans of the dark being as it begins to approach.

Shadow begins to form into a spin dash thinking that the Robot would be slow, wanting to contact it; but to no avail. The Robot uses rockets from its' back, lifting away from the danger that awaits him/her. The Robot begins to land on the ground, going at ramming speed preparing to give Shadow a go for his life; possibly taking it away.

"This is the ultimate" said Shadow; summoning the 'Ring of Light's power

A die-cast metal armor surrounds Shadow's body as the Robot contacts him in the stomach. The Robot uppercuts Shadow in the face as he begins to land on the ground. Shadow quickly gets up and grabs his axe just before calling upon the 'Chaos Spear'. Many spears descending like missiles began heading toward the Robot's head, tearing its' skull nearly open.

"65% damage to bio-suit armor" said the Robot.

The Robot is still heading toward Shadow on the course to ram him. Shadow is hit hard in the chest; blood began to erode from his mouth as a choking feeling approaches the black hedgehog. The Robot then jumps on the stomach of the fallen Shadow. The black hedgehog felt a rush of air coming out of his system. Shadow immediately gets up and takes the opportunity of spin dashing the Robot. The black hedgehog is able to contact against the Robot's metallic alloy.

"75% damage to bio-suit armor" said the Robot.

Shadow lifts his axe and proceeds to throw it at the Robot's already damaged skull. Electric surges began to come from the Robot. The red eyes of the creature began to disappear. Losing conformation data the Robot fell to the ground motionless. Shadow went to the fallen Robot to grab the axe. Just as Shadow grabs the axe, another Robot precedes to uppercut him. **************************************************************************** *********

At the same place as before Time: Same time as before Characters: Knuckles and Shadow Robot

the Shadow Robot went to Knuckles without fear. Knuckles proceeds to the attack with arms igniting into the Robot. The Shadow Robot is able to grab one of the approaching fists and prepares to kick Knuckles where the sun does not shine. Knuckles flips into the air, contacting the skull of the Shadow Robot. The Shadow Robot grabs onto the leg after it made contact, preparing to bash Knuckles into the rib cage. Knuckles felt the harming pain against his ribs, bleeding from the mouth because of the ill fact of not summoning his 'Ring of Light'. The Shadow Robot looks in an emotionless, astonishing way; waiting for Knuckles to make his move. That is exactly what the echidna had in mind.

Knuckles took the privilege of calling upon the 'Knuckles Barrage'. The Die-Cast metal armor now surrounds Knuckles as the Shadow Robot looks in confusion, a barrage of white gloves come for his face. The Shadow Robot felt the pain of White gloves hitting him/her into the face. Black blood continuously came on every blow of the gloves. Knuckles came in with the final blow taking off the Robot's skull. The Echidna quickly joins in the battle of the Shadow Robot with Tails, helping him in any way possible. **************************************************************************** *********

At the same place as before Time: Same time as before Characters: Bunnie Rabbot and Shadow Robot Author notes: Bunnie Rabbot carries Bionic arm and cannons.

"Awe, I see... we're robots," said the Shadow Robot in an emotionless tone. "A rabbit with a robot's body... interesting. It is so interesting to know about your little bunny girlish self! Let me get a run on your intestines so I may suck your blood dry... bunny."

"You speak wisely of me Robot... but I'm afraid that you don't have a mind and soul of your own... sugah-bot," said Bunnie Rabbot; smiling with a smirk of evil joy. "You make me laugh that you're interested in my intestines! What is in my intestines that you find so tasty besides my blood?"

"I envy your organs," said the Shadow Robot; explaining to the bunny who is half robot/robot, staring at her tasty looking body. "Enough talking bunny, lets begin."

Music starts:

I am a Robot with a mind and soul," said Bunnie Rabbot; summoning the 'Rings of Light's power.

A die-cast armor began surrounding Bunnie Rabbot's body. The Shadow Robot began looking in amazement as the blinding light went to his data. Bunnie Rabbot thrusts her arm toward the Shadow Robot. The Shadow Robot grabs onto her arm preparing to twist her fragile arm off her shoulder. Bunnie Rabbot felt the pain in the awareness that her life may be short due to shock, but to no avail. She began lifting her bionic arm and firing a small orb-like cannon. The Shadow Robot felt the impact upon his spine as black blood began to spread from the cavity of his arm.

The Shadow Robot began lifting his arm preparing to shoot yellow orbs at Bunnie Rabbot's skull. Bunnie Rabbot is able to dodge about every orb, grabbing onto the Robot's skull. She began lifting her bionic arm and shot red orb-like cannon. The Shadow Robot's skull is blown to smithereens as black blood began rushing like a geyser out of his body at the location where the robot's head used to be. However, the Shadow Robot is dismantled it can still launch one more attack.

"Self-destruct system activated," said the Shadow Robot's severely damaged head.

Bunnie Rabbot took the electric transistors from the robot, shutting down the Self-destruct sequence. She began to jump with glory. Now to another character who goes by the name Nicolette... **************************************************************************** ******

at the same place as before. Time: Same Time as before Characters: Nicolette and Shadow Robot. Author notes: Nicolette carries a pistol, AK - 47 Soviet, Semi - Automatic and fists

Nicolette began lifting her Semi - Automatic and shoot the Shadow Robot with continuous 8 mm bullets. It slowly affects the Shadow Robot's moving ability as reaches Nicolette to choke her. The Robot is bleeding uncontrollably as it begins to lift Nicolette from the ground, choking her without remorse. Nicolette can feel immense pressure at her neck as she began reaching for a hand grenade from her shoulder strap. The Shadow Robot began licking his lips preparing to take some blood from her skin. Nicolette pulls the trigger of the grenade preparing to throw it inside of the Shadow Robot's mouth. The Shadow Robot began to advance to her body with his metallic arm to poke open the skin to lick the blood from her fragile body. With little time to react, Nicolette began forcing the grenade in the Shadow Robot's body and is able to succeed. The Shadow Robot jumps back as Nicolette shoots him in the eye with her pistol. The grip upon her fades as she tries to get away as her heart thumps like a broken record, trying to get away before the robot explodes. Black blood and metallic parts cover the battlefield. She silently waits for her next challenge. **************************************************************************** *********

At the same time as before Same place as before

Sally stabs the Shadow Robot with the sword. Slashing up until it reaches the skull of the enemy. The Shadow Robot fell to the ground after being sliced in half but is able to launch a small missile, which hits her in her skull, thus dying as well. **************************************************************************** *********

Same place as before Same time as before Characters: Mari - An and Shadow Robot

The Shadow Robot began looking at Mari-An as red eyes began to form from inside his memory chips. Mari - An began lifting her staff, preparing for the worst. The Shadow Robot began looking down upon her as he waits for the right time to attack. Mari - An launches an attack heading for the creature's skull. The Shadow Robot came toward Mari - An who had her sword all ready for the kill.

Mari - stabs the Shadow Robot with the sword. Slashing up until it reaches the skull of the enemy. The Shadow Robot fell to the ground after being sliced in half. **************************************************************************** *********

Part 2 - 11 battles, two battles left.

Shadow Knuckles and Tails.

Time: is unclear Characters: Shadow and Robot

Shadow lifts his axe and proceeds to throw it at the Robot's already damaged skull. Electric surges began to come from the Robot. The red eyes of the creature began to disappear. Losing conformation data the Robot fell to the ground motionless. Shadow went to the fallen Robot to grab the axe. Just as Shadow grabs the axe, another Robot precedes to uppercut him. Shadow falls to the ground on impact of the uppercut. The Robot slowly comes toward him in fashionably way. Shadow rips through the legs of the Robot with his axe. The Robot can no longer walk.

The Robot launches some pincer missiles that pierce Shadow in the stomach. Shadow is not bleeding and still feels just fine. The Black hedgehog finishes the Robot off with 'Chaos Swords'. Swords began forming around Shadow's body, injecting a serum into Shadow to make him heal from the poisonous pincer missile. The Robot saw the swords coming his way and could do nothing about it. Black Blood began pouring out of the Robot's bodily fluids. The Swords leave from sight though, the Robot is decimated. **************************************************************************** *********

Time: is unclear Characters: Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow Robot

Now it is time to say that, how do you think they would have won? This fiction is close to ending, 19 or 29 chapters to Go. If they did win then let us just say that our Knuckles would uppercut the Robot's head off. The next chapter is ready to show itself. 'Boss 1: Blood Nut the god of smoke'


	13. Blood Nut Battle

CHAPTER 12 - BOSS 1: BLOOD NUT THE GOD OF SMOKE

At Apocalypse Dimension Time: G: BA A.M. Characters: All heroes versus Blood Nut Author Notes: Sally/ Rouge deceased: They will attack at once against the God of Smoke.

Somewhere out in the gusty wind a flash of smoke begins to block the sun's ultra violet rays. A black Smokey demon appears that has two massive blades, laughing hysterically. The demon leaps into the air trying to slash the violent blades into the heroes' awaiting chests. Mari - An calls upon 'Crystal Plague,' a crystal began to form around the head of the demon as five more crystals speed into its' skin. The demon began to cry out in pain as the creature crashes to the ground. The ground shakes wildly on impact of the smoke-like demon. The massive blades nearly shatter as the creature feels the impact.

"Mari - An and Hershey... Remember me," said the demon; laughing insanely, asking obviously.

"Blood Nut the God of Smoke... the push over god," said both of them; laughing in their breaths. "You ran off before we beat you last time!"

Blood Nut lifts his blades with madness, advancing to the heroes with a loud laugh. Mari - An and Hershey calls upon 'Crystal Plague'. Two crystals hit Blood Nut in the face as ten more crystals speed into his body. The smoke-like demon began to cry out in pain as the impact causes the massive blades to vaporize.

"You may have defeated my blades... Hershey and Mari - An but I still have tricks up my sleeve," said Blood Nut; grabbing Mari - An and Hershey, trying to crush their bones but the die-cast armor is protecting them from damage. "Witness fools as I crush your friends until their bones break. *laughs insanely*"

Hershey and Mari - An began getting powerless as Blood Nut squeezes them tightly, attempting to suffocate them harshly. As Tails shoots arrows at the smoke-like demon, Shadow yells 'Chaos Spear'. Many yellow spears began to fire Blood Nut's head causing water to fall from his body as if it were blood. Nicolette begins to aim her pistol carefully as Shadow yells 'Chaos Control'. Blood Nut began to move slowly as time and space have come to an immense stop. Nicolette fires the pistol; the bullet hits Blood Nut between the eyes as more water-like blood began flowing out of his body. Shadow couldn't keep Chaos Control in so he begins to work on the legs of the demon who has fell back down to the ground landing on its' feet with his axe. Sonic begins to leap in with his sword as Tails is shooting arrows at Blood Nut. The squeeze upon Hershey and Mari - An became tighter and more brash, not caring about their lives.

"Lets play a little game you two victims of mine," said Blood Nut; preparing to throw Mari - An and Hershey. "I got it, lets play throw the wizards into their own pathetic base. *laughs insanely*"

Blood Nut throws Hershey and Mari - An into the 'Guardian of Light' base. The two wizards felt the impact upon their base where they contact the floor; pass out as if dead, bleeding from the arm and head, as they cannot move for the time being. Bunnie Rabbot shot cannons from her bionic arm as it hit Blood Nut causing more water-like blood to plummet out of his body. The demon only has two gallons of water-like blood inside of him now, which is not good for him. Knuckles joins in an attempt to finish the smoke- like demon off for good but will it happen, he yells 'Knuckles Barrage'. Fifth-teen white gloves forming into one giant fist came for Blood Nut hitting him across the skull, the back, the stomach, and upper cutting the smoke-like demon in the jaw. Knuckles finishes off the move by drilling into the smoke-like demon's chest. The demon felt the huge impact as he only has a half-gallon of the water-like blood. Blood Nut unleashes a dark fog, which blinds the heroes giving Blood Nut enough time to batter them with his strength and whip. The heroes are now bleeding with the same fate as Hershey and Mari - An.

"No one can defeat me," said Blood Nut; laughing insanely but his laughter is cut short. "What in the world? Who are these two?"

Hershey and Mari - An reenter the battle, though badly injured. They began to look upon Blood Nut with evil smirks on their faces. The two of them grasp each other's hands as they hold their staffs in a shape of an x, crossing each other.

"Lets finish him," said both of them; knowing that it's time to unleash one of the most powerful attacks in the 'Guardians of Light's arsenal. "Blood Nut you have gotten the best of our team but we're still standing!' Light Eclipse'."

A white light began to go inside Blood Nut's soul, shattering it to pieces as he began to slowly disappear forming the smoke-like demon into a mere dragon.

"Please... spare my life," said Blood Nut; sad that he lost, trying to make a deal. "Tranquility doesn't plan to attack you any longer! You have been able to defeat his Dragons long before new members came to join your side. You have defeated the last of the Shadow Robots but some may still exist and that's a possibility for the dragons as well... farewell."

Blood Nut disappears from sight and enters Tranquility's castle. Hershey and Mari - An carry their friends to the top of the base hoping to heal them. **************************************************************************** *********

At Apocalypse Dimension Inside of Tranquility's castle Time: H:AA A.M. Author notes: Blood Nut is now just a dragon.

Blood Nut enters only to see a blood thirsty Tranquility staring him in the face. Tranquility began advancing to Blood Nut who is now an ordinary pathetic little dragon.

"Master Tranquility... I can explain," said Blood Nut unable to move his body. "You see... I told them that you would not attack them; I said that they should come here and that is what I think they will do! They won against me in battle."

"So I see... but you are no longer any use to me," said Tranquility; looking on with red flashing eyes, with grievous amounts of saliva coming from his mouth. "All that fail me will die without mercy or any remorse! Thanks for giving them that information since it is me they truly want to battle and those were my official plans but did you really think that if you returned without any blood on your fingers... you would be spared? You are worthless to me now! Now, you shall die."

Tranquility began lifting Blood Nut by his throat and choking him without any remorse but with massive strength. His claws cut through Blood Nut's stomach. Blood Nut saw his intestines just before his soul subsides from his body. Tranquility began sucking the intestines in his mouth like a string.

"The next one who fails me and returns... will have a far more violent, slow death," said Tranquility; licking his lips. **************************************************************************** *********

At Apocalypse Dimension Inside the 'Guardian of Light' base Time: H: BA A.M.

"Mari - An we're going to have to keep our friends safe and away from danger until they heal... so we won't be able to travel tonight," said Hershey putting bandages on Tails' bleeding body.

"I understand Hershey," said Mari - An; aiding Shadow with bandages.

After, the bandages are on the others Hershey and Mari - An put bandages on each other. They began to put the others in comfortable bedding as Hershey and Mari - An begin to rest on the floor. Tomorrow morning the heroes will be on there journey to 'Tranquility's castle' but what awaits them


	14. Journey to Tranquility's castle

CHAPTER 13 - THE JOURNEY TO 'TRANQUILITY'S CASTLE'

At Apocalypse Dimension Inside of Tranquility's Castle Time: F:AB A.M.

"Since the puny heroes are on their way here... I want Indigo my humble god of fire to meet them when they're half way there," said Tranquility; straightening his plans. "Indigo you've got three hours to get to that point... and don't fail me if you value your pathetic life... unless you want Blood Nut's fate... death to all who fail me."

"Yes, I'm on my way to deliver your orders master Tranquility," said Indigo; following Tranquility's orders.

[Indigo exits on his journey following a direct order]

"Metal Sonic, come to me... now," said Tranquility; talking from his remote that is built inside of a small microchip inside of the metallic creature. "I have orders to program in your system when you reawaken from your pressurized capsule!"

A blue metallic creature begins to appear in front of Tranquility like a shadow that is always by his side. The red beating eyes in the robot begin to fade as a primary computer unit comes from the back of the metallic creature. Tranquility begins to talk his orders as he types them into the primary program.

"When you awaken my die-cast metal Sonic... You will destroy Sonic the hedgehog by any means necessary," said Tranquility while typing his words on the computer control panel. "But... while you do that there is an icy place deep at the center of this dimension that blocks very hot volcanic matter that... if shattered, will cause an explosion that will not only destroy this dimension but also the surrounding dimensions. One of the many dimensions that will be eliminated is the... earth dimension! Though, hope remains because not all of Apocalypse Dimension will be decimated because the darkest of the soil is underneath this happy land that shall no longer be a threat to me but if you fail the fate will be in my hands... good luck and return to your hyper-charge capsule."

The Robot's eyes began flashing red as it looks for the hypercharge capsule. Once the metallic warrior saw it, it begins to warp to the capsule where it will wait to battle Sonic the hedgehog. (Next appearance will be in Tranquility's Saga) Tranquility begins to stare into the darkness as he waits and ponders as the dusk of morning begins to fade.

"The 'Guardians of Light' are going into my demon soul when they fail," said Tranquility; entering into a meditation where he awaits the heroes arrival. "I'll be ready for all of you!" **************************************************************************** *********

At Apocalypse Dimension Inside of 'Guardian of Light' base... soon to be outside after breakfast. Time: H:AB A.M. Characters: selective of my choosing... Hershey, Mari - An, and Tails. Others are still asleep or still wounded.

Hershey and Mari - An began to get up from their slumber as they get fire wood to make a wizard draught. Wizard Draught - a sour tasting drink from the past, now it only is made for special occasions. As the wizard draught is being made from the hot fire, Tails arises from the aroma.

"What is that smell," said Tails; walking toward Mari - An and Hershey who have eight glasses prepared. "Can I have a glass of it?"

"Yes, you may," said Hershey; handing Tails a glass. "We have a long journey ahead of us and that wizard draught will do just fine. When you are done with that drink, you get to be our look out on top of the base as we travel to Tranquility's castle. That draught will last in anyone's belly for three days. It'll give you plenty of strength to last for awhile!"

As they finish drinking all three of them exit outside of the base.

Outside of 'Guardian of Light' base

Tails begins to fly atop of the 'Guardian of Light' base to look out for danger but is unaware that the base will be floating along the journey. Mari - A goes to the back of the base as Hershey is heading toward the front of the base to lift it up.

"You ready Tails," said Mari - An; preparing to lift the base up with the magic words that lift items no matter how heavy.

"I was born ready," said Tails; having fun. "Let's get this show on the road. I'm ready for a thrill ride!"

"Should we give it to him," said Mari - An asking Hershey and getting ready for the long journey ahead.

"Yes, lets give it to him," said Hershey; laughing out loud. "Well Mari - A we'll have to call upon the magic words together otherwise the building won't float along our side."

Tails begins to get rather curious as he thinks of a building just floating in the air.

"How can a building float," said Tails; staying in the pit of logic.

"A-loss-moneth," said both Mari - An and Hershey; ignoring Tails while chanting the magic words as they hold their hands to the sky, which causes the building to float in the air... silently. "So Tails, like the view? Do you need anything to help you see beyond great distances? I'll tell you how if you do need a helping hand!"

"Yes, I like the marvelous view," said Tails; enjoying the breeze upon his face. "Yes, I would like to see beyond great distances! I want to see Tranquility's castle and what lies before it, it interests me to see what will happen next before we get there! Tell me how to do it."

"It's actually quite simple once you get the hang of it," said Hershey explaining how to binocular your vision with the 'Binocular of Light'. "Just hold up your 'Ring of Light' to your eyes and chant 'Binocular of Light' until it turns into a set of binoculars that can let you see anything that you desire... even is it's not in this dimension! So try it. What do you have to lose other than nothing? Tell me if it works. I've tried it before but I just don't need to see what's beyond my vision... good luck Tails!"

Tails took the ring from his index finger and began lifting it toward his eye in a stroke of curiosity. The fox boy began eyeing the ring while looking through the socket. He is now ready as he breathes... preparing himself to say the words that will change the ring into a binocular item. Tails began to look at the ring deep in the center hoping that this method will go well.

"Alright... here goes nothing," said Tails; preparing himself to say the magic words. "'Ring of Light' I want to see Tranquility's castle and what lies half way toward it. That is all I ask from you! 'Binocular of Light' I need you to help me see beyond sight toward the half way mark of Tranquility's castle, then I want you to show me Tranquility's castle."

Tails begins to close his eyes as a blinding light appears around the 'Ring of Light' as it transforms to the 'Binocular of Light.' The fox boy began to open his eyes as he saw binoculars instead of a ring in his hands as the base continue to move in the vibrant wind as Hershey and Mari - An walk with their arms in the air trying to keep the building from crashing to the ground. Tails peeks through the binoculars as it obeys his earlier commands. In the view of the binocular vision, Tails saw beating red eyes who breathes fire as he holds a marvelous axe in the air as he speaks to a cloud. The vision then reaches the destiny of looking into Tranquility's castle. He saw a huge ten-story castle. In the gusty wind, the vision shows Shadow Robots and Dragons with armor on their bodies as they grab swords and spears. A capsule flashes as Tranquility blew flames of turmoil, agony, and pain. The vision cut from existence as the 'Binocular of Light' transforms back into the 'Ring of Light.' Tails puts the ring back on his index finger as he awaits the peril but a voice nearly made him jump out of his skin.

"How was the view," said Hershey; keeping her arm as steady as possible. "Any dangers afoot that awaits us on this long journey?"

"The view through those binoculars was terrifying," said Tails; being very alert. "On the journey ahead I saw a demon from the ancient gods. He is holding an axe, breathing fire, and talking to a cloud. You do not want to know what I saw at the castle. So who would the guy breathing fire and holding an axe is?"

"That would be Indigo the god of fire," said Hershey enjoying the cunning breeze and fearing what it may contain. "Compared to Tranquility, he's just a push over god but don't take him likely because his axe can cut through our armor and his flame is three hundred sixty degrees but he hasn't beaten us before. He is two times more powerful than Blood Nut but Tranquility... I haven't been able to beat him... he's been to almost kill me but I hope Sonic makes it alive."

"How powerful can Tranquility be... besides he's just a dragon," said Tails; beginning to shed with fright.

Before Hershey or Mari - A could answer a heavy wind began blowing monstrous amounts of wind aiming toward the base that Hershey and Mari - A must control. As Tails is holding on for dear life the base is still moving forward by the force of Hershey and Mari - An.

"Help... I can't... hold on much longer," said Tails; hanging on for dear life. "Who's doing that?"

"That would be a cloud-friend of mine," said Hershey; preparing to do something deadly. "His name is 'Blow Hard' and he seems to always get confused whenever we pass by with a floating building."

"I think... that's the... cloud that Indigo... was talking to," said Tails; hanging on for dear life.

"You do eh... well Tails, I'll take your word for it and make his wind-fest end," said Hershey; trying to keep the base in balance with the help of Mari - An. "Base... fire a 'Sonic Arrow' at the wind so we can get to Tranquility's castle."

A Thunderbolt hit the base as the arrow came out of the base, absorbing the energy of the thunder. The arrow began to change blue like a hint of flowing water going upon the tip of the weapon as a few electric surges came off the arrow. Launching of the 'sonic arrow' is at hand. It contacts the cloud as electric surges make the wind calm as the windy cloud just disappears just after the shattering of its' teeth and mouth. Well... readers, we will continue right after this scene. **************************************************************************** *********

At Apocalypse Dimension Inside Of Tranquility's castle Time: AA: 00 A.M.

"How far are they from your location Indigo," thought Tranquility; asking through his mind.

"They have taken out the cloud and are a few feet away from me," thought Indigo; telling Tranquility from his mind. "I'll report back if I win otherwise I'll die for you because there's not too far for them to go but I'm unsure why they're taking their base with them. Perhaps... you'll find out soon enough."

A female dragon began to approach Tranquility in a romantic way with flowers. She smiles as she hands it to him. Tranquility burns them without a second thought. She ignores it and begins to approach Tranquility.

"You're so strong and handsome... follow me you big hunk," said the female dragon; feeling Tranquility's body. "Let's head toward the sexual room where we can get a baby dragon."

"You don't want babies from me... trust me, I'll eat them," said Tranquility; licking his lips. "I'm immortal... I was banished one million years ago and I am back for revenge! I am a demon with ultimate powers that will stop at nothing to be rid of the 'Guardians of Light' who are on their way to me with hatred in their hearts... I think."

"Well, I'm sorry babe but you're cute and you aren't getting away," said the female dragon; approaching Tranquility, she sees a smirk on his face just after licking his lips. "What're you doing? No, not that... just give me a chance babe."

Tranquility without a word began licking his lips, approaching the female dragon. As soon as the female dragon attempts to push Tranquility to the ground, he grabs onto her arm... twisting it. The sounds of bone cracking can be heard blocking out the sound of screaming as if she has no power to talk. Tranquility stabs into the legs of the she-dragon with his claws. In a last attempt, the she-dragon blows fire at Tranquility hoping he will die but it does not go as she plans. Tranquility began grabbing onto her neck with his claws. He cut through her neck without remorse, as her head rolls across the castle floor. As her body falls into the bloody pool that shall form Tranquility eats her head and spits out the eyes.

"I hope you're doing well indigo," said Tranquility before disappearing into the darkness. **************************************************************************** ******

At Apocalypse Dimension Half-way toward Tranquility's Castle AA:00 A.M. Characters: All heroes face Indigo

A fire-like dragon demon appears, preparing to fight to keep them from reaching Tranquility's Castle. Indigo blew fire at Hershey as her staff creates a white-bubble shield. The fire is not able to contact as Mari - A launches the 'Ice Plague'. A huge crystal of ice contact Indigo's head as six more contact his body. Indigo began crying out in pain as the ice contacts him. The 'Guardian of Light' base shot six 'psionic arrows', which cause Indigo to lose one-fourth of his body. Tails calls upon the 'Arrow of Truth' as Mari - An and Hershey call upon 'Ice Plague'. Two huge crystals of ice contact Indigo's head as twelve more speed into its' body. Magma-like blood began to flow out of the demon's head and body. An arrow with an electric surge contacts Indigo's body as he melts into his skin, shocking the demon to death.

'Light Eclipse' is the last move Mari - An and Hershey complete. A white light began to go inside Indigo's soul, shattering it to pieces as he slowly began disappearing... forming into a mere Shadow Robot. Mari - A calls upon 'Sky of Swords'. Hundreds of swords came from the sky, contacting Indigo the Shadow Robot as black blood began to ignite on the battlefield.

Inside of Tranquility's Castle

Shadow Robot: Boss what should we do?

Tranquility: Let them come.

At the entrance to Tranquility's Castle

Hershey and Mari - A set down the castle as Tails lands on the ground. The other heroes who have gotten up from their sleep walk out only to see that they are right next to Tranquility's Castle. A dragon's face began to form into the clouds laughing insanely. Hershey grabs her 'Ring of Light', taking it from her index finger. Fire is blown at the heroes but only one is unable to dodge it... Shadow burns just before falling to the ground... motionless.

"'Sword of Light' hear my call," said Hershey; summoning the 'Sword of Light'.

Hershey threw the 'Sword of Light' at the dragon-shaped cloud. The cloud disappeared.

"Tranquility is now in his physical form and is waiting at the top of the castle," said Hershey; ready to fight. "As we travel through the castle I'll need one of you to locate the Chaos Emeralds in the earth dimension."

"I'll do it," said Knuckles; entering the earth dimension.

"Lets enter that castle," said Mari - An; ordering anxiously as the others have already enter the castle. "Hey, wait up. I am sorry you left us Shadow but we can revive you when this is finished with the 'Healing Green Crystals'. Time to get busy." next chapter will begin.


	15. Journey through the castle

LORD OF THE RINGS SAGA NOW BEGINS

CHAPTER 14 - THE JOURNEY THROUGH THE CASTLE PART 1

they enter the castle as Smokey fumes are the breath of the realm. They walk in only to hear these words...

Hershey: Now you will have the hospitality of the cats. Roaring fires… cat food... fresh meat from the bone. They call it a mine... a mine.

Tails: This is not a mine... it is a tomb.

The screen began to show a bunch of dead cats who must have been in battle.

Knuckles: We should have never come here. GET OUT.

They run to escape the tomb but someone in the breeze spoke to keep from happening.

Tranquility: You are not escaping me tonight... 'Lightning Collapse'.

Lightning hit the doors from which the heroes entered before blocking them in. They ran from the cave in before it could crush them. Hershey found a white crystal and places it in her staff just before flickering it on by tapping it on the castle floor.

Hershey: We now have... but one choice. We have to walk through this castle. Be on your guard. There are more foul things than Dragons and Shadow Robots in the deep places of the world. Let us just hope our presence will go unnoticed.

They walk upon caverns and are climbing steps of enormous height. They climb well but Knuckles slips and Sonic stops him in mid fall.

Sonic: Knuckles... be more careful.

Knuckles: sure.

They continue their climb up the steps. Then they face three separate passages which lead to different locations of the castle.

Hershey: I have no memory of this place.

Hershey begins to smoke her pipe while thinking of which passage to go through. As voices, whispers can be heard.

Sonic: I hope she knows what she is doing.

Tails: Hush. Hershey is thinking.

Knuckles: I am hungry.

Bunnie Rabbot turns to see a ghost of Blood Nut. As the beast continues the climb, she asks Hershey a question.

Bunnie Rabbot: There is something down there. What is it?

Hershey: It is the Ghost of Blood Nut. He has been following us for three days.

Bunnie Rabbot: He escaped his death with Tranquility.

Hershey: Escaped... or set loose.

The creature gets near them... watching in the shadows.

Hershey: He hates and loves himself, as he hates and loves the 'Ring of Light'. He will never be rid of his need for it.

Bunnie Rabbot: It is a pity that Tranquility did not decapitate his whole body when he had the chance.

Hershey: pity? It is a pity that Blood Nut failed Tranquility other wise this would not have happened. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give your 'Ring of Light' to them Bunnie? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Blood Nut's ghost has some part to play yet, for good or ill... before this is over. The pity of Tranquility may rule the fate of many.

All except Hershey: I wish the 'Ring of Light' had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.

Hershey: So do all who live to such times... That is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, besides the will of evil. You all were meant to have the ring. What an encouraging thought. It is that way.

Tails: She is remembered.

They, begin to walk into the entrance that does not have any foul smell to it, which makes Hershey's decision.

Hershey: No, But the air does not smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.

The heroes begin to go down the steps to continue the last bit of their journey... prepare for the next chapter.


	16. Journey through the castle p2

CHAPTER 15 - THE JOURNEY THROUGH THE CASTLE PART 2 - THE TOMB OF BALIN SON

OF MULLET... MOTHER TO HERSHEY

They enters a room filled with stones scattered about as they go down some steps.

Hershey: Let me risk a little more light.

They enter a huge cat building with stones carved marvelously to hold the castle in place. They were slaves but Hershey is a little more occupied with the view.

Mari - An: Behold... the great realm and Cat-city of Marrowdelf.

Sonic: There is a revelation, and no mistake.

They continue to travel through the caverns but something catches Hershey's attention. She runs through a passage where she awaits at a tomb... Mari - An cries her name.

Mari - An: Hershey does not wonder alone. We are coming with you.

Hershey runs to the tomb and bows to it in utter sadness.

Hershey: No! Oh, no. No.

The others walk in as Hershey continues crying at her mother's tomb.

Mari - An: 'Here lies Balin Son of Mullet... Mother to Hershey'. He is dead, then. It is, as I feared.

Mari - An looks down at a skeleton holding a book and proceeds to grab it. She opens it and the crying of Hershey begins to saunter to a halt as Mari - An begins to read. Mari - An gives Knuckles her staff to hold so she can read it without interference from the wooden staff.

Tails: *as Knuckles is slowly backing up toward a well with a bucket just standing there that can fall with a slight tap* We must move on. We cannot linger.

Mari - An: 'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates... and can't hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums... *Knuckles gets closer to the well that has a skeleton holding the bucket in it's hand. A slight touch could make it fall. Knuckles is unaware as he approaches it* drums in the deep. *turns the page because it got harder to read on that other page* we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.'

Knuckles hits the skeleton as it falls down in the pit of echoing noise. Mari - An turns and stares evilly at Knuckles for his deed. Tum... Tum. tum tum tum tum tum. Crash. Mari - An closes the book and grabs her staff from Knuckles.

Mari - An: Fool of an Echidna! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity.

Drums can be heard as the enemy approaches. A foul noise can be heard.

Tails: Dragons.

Sonic runs to the door only to see arrows come at his face and they barely miss him.


	17. Journey Through the castle p3

CHAPTER 16 - THE JOURNEY THROUGH THE CASTLE PART 3 - THE BATTLE IN THE ROOM

WITH THE TOMB.

Bunnie Rabbot: stay back! Stay close to Hershey!

The Dragons begin to approach as Sonic and Bunnie Rabbot close the doors and wooden barricades are tossed to them. They latch the door.

Sonic: They have a cave-Dragon.

They go back as the heroes draw their weapons.

Tails: Do not let them come in.

The doors bust as they struggle to get in. The cave-dragon proceeds to burn the door down and taking out many troops of dragons. Dragons enter and the battle begins. Tails and Sonic shoot them with arrows that make them fall to the ground. The others join in creating the suspense that is needed for such a hideous battle. The others proceed to stab the dragons in their hearts making them fall to the ground as two more dragons enter with the cave-dragon.

Tails shoots him with an arrow as the cave-dragon advances to the heroes. The cave-dragon lifts his club and proceeds to knock on top of Bunnie Rabbot. The club misses narrowly as Bunnie Rabbot leaps under it. Knuckles throw his axe at the cave-dragon's chest. The club hits the tomb that Knuckles must jump off to protect himself.

The cave-dragon swings the club recklessly missing Knuckles as he hits a many other dragons. Tails steps to a balcony and shoots two arrows at once into the cave-dragon's chest without remorse. The beast still stands. The many attack very well and strongly against the dragons. The cave-dragon grabs a hold of a long chain and strikes it at Tails, missing him but goes for another try. Tails steps on the chain and proceeds to walk across it as he grabs his bow and faces it down aiming directly at its' head. The cave-dragon cries out in pain as Tails jumps down to the ground.

Knuckles grabs his frying pan and whacks the dragons with them. Knocking them unconscious.

Knuckles: I think I am getting the hang of this. *hits another dragon with a frying pan*

Mari - A jumps on top of the cave-dragon driving her sword into it's' neck as Tails has three arrows ready... aiming at his throat. It works as three arrows pierce his neck that Tails launched making the cave dragon fall... motionless.

Sounds of loud noises can be heard...

Hershey: Quickly... to the bridge of Khazad-du'm!


	18. Journey through the castle p4

CHAPTER 17 - TO THE BRIDGE OF KHAZAD-DU AM

they run as music sets in and dozens of dragons appear... They run as many climb down to them in an evil manner. Thousands approach them. Surrounding them with evil smiles and breath that wields a fate but a creature from the underworld halts them and they escape as Hershey begins to speak.

Hershey: A Wraith. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!

They begin to run to a door that leads to the exit but they are not out of the clearing yet as they enter a building with tons of steps but no railings.

Sonic runs to the steps and stops himself as he is about to take a plunge from missing steps. Tails quickly grabs a hold of him and presses him to the ground... backwards. As the others, enter... Sonic approaches Hershey who is about to give him orders that are necessary for the quest.

Sonic: Hershey.

Hershey: Lead them on, Sonic. Look at the bridge. *Sonic looks at the bridge then back at Hershey. Hershey pushes him forward* Do as I say! Swords and speed are no more use here.

They begin to go down the steps that lead them to the exit but they are not close to it yet. There is a missing strip of stone on the step as Tails jumps to the other side as Hershey follows. Arrows from the sky pierce the steps. Tails aims an arrow at one of the attackers contacting him. A dragon falls to the pit of nothingness as the battle goes on. The others jump to the other side as Tails flies and grabs Sonic to the other side. Tails summons his 'Ring of Light' as he proceeds to the top of the place taking the dragons down him. The dragons continuously fell, as there were no longer any dragons left on the field. Tails flies back as they continue down the steps.

Hershey: Over the bridge! Fly!

Wraith the demon appears blowing fire at Hershey as she begins to run. Wraith follows them. They reach the bridge and they proceed to cross the narrow passage.

Hershey: Mari - An I want you to lead them from here because I may not be coming back.

Mari - An nods without a word and crosses the bridge. Wraith follows them and to his surprise Hershey turns his way to stop him from going any further.

Hershey: You cannot pass!

Wraith turns to a blazing fire as a sword forms at his fingers. Hershey launches up her staff as Wraith prepares to cut her to pieces.

Hershey: I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!

The sword hits the staff as it bounces off from the mighty energy. Hershey lifts her staff in madness.

Hershey: Go back to the Shadow.

Wraith approaches wielding a whip. Cracking it at Hershey.

Hershey: You Shall Not Pass!

The echo of the word is striking as the staff hits the bridge. A circle of white light covers the bridge to keep the beast from entering. Wraith advances and the half that he stands upon began to crumble like dust. Falling to the ground. Hershey turns around but Wraith cracks his whip in a last attempt to get her. Hershey collapses and grasps the bridge that still stands.

Hershey: Fly, you fools!

Hershey lets go of the bridge and proceeds to fall to her doom with Wraith.

They not all scream any but they know that they do not have a choice. Sonic exits first only to see Knuckles waiting with the Chaos Emeralds. Tears approach their eyes but they know and are proud of Hershey for sacrificing herself to save her comrades. We will remember you well but it is time to begin the ultimate battle against Tranquility.

Sonic: good work Knuckles. It is time to destroy Tranquility.

Knuckles hands Sonic a Chaos Emerald just before saying Chaos Control.

Mari - An: Good luck, Sonic the hedgehog!

Sonic: Chaos Control.

Sonic warps to the top of the castle where Tranquility awaits him.

LORD OF THE RINGS SAGA ENDS


	19. Consequences to revive Shadow

TRANQUILITY'S SAGA BEGINS

CHAPTER 18 - THE CONSEQUENCES OF REVIVING SHADOW

Tails approaches Mari - An tapping her shoulder. Trying to find a sign of hope for Shadow. Mari - An turns toward Tails' eyes who is seeking guidance.

"May I help you Tails," said Mari - An; preparing herself to listen and to discuss. "I just want to know what this is about."

"Is there a possibility in reviving Shadow," said Tails; tears run down his face. "I found these green crystals and thought I could ask you what they're used for."

"I'm sorry, we can't revive Shadow yet," said Mari - An; hugging the crying Tails. "The reasons for it are simple, yet complicated because if we revive Shadow there's no telling what will happen. There's a prophecy created by the 'Guardians of Light'! If we revive others in a peril where more than earth is involved and he is not the hero. We shall fail to protect that land because it will not only show Tranquility that we are weak but we shall become a disgrace to the 'Guardians of Light'. I am not saying that we cannot revive Shadow but think of it this way. Would you have Sonic die by reviving Shadow? Would you be willing to risk your life and fail once Shadow falls in failure? Are you willing to risk us all just by reviving one soul? You see... I cannot revive Shadow until Tranquility is defeated. I know it is complicated but that prophecy does not give any choice... I have to follow it."

"I'm sorry it has to be that way," said Tails; crying on Mari - Ann's shoulder. "Why can't we alter the prophecy?"

"If I do than the fate of millions of different life forms will be at stake," said Mari - Ann being fed up with his crying. "Hershey is my leader and she gave me a direct order to lead for her. You know how tough it is to accept that she's dead?"

"I'm sorry for Hershey but what about Shadow?"

"I will tell you what. If you let sonic fight you can go home free with him when this is all over and you can forget I ever existed."

"However, I do not want to forget about you. I want you to come with me when this is all over."

"I'm glad you do but let's watch the battle."

They go back to the front of Tranquility's castle where at the roof of it they see a lightning clash and rain pouring as the fate of many lies in the hands of just one hedgehog. Shadow Robots appear from the castle prepared to do battle. They get their swords and weapons ready as the prophecy is about to be fulfilled with hope. The screen slowly goes up to Sonic and Tranquility as thunderstorms strike the ground as they wait the fate of the hero whose put his life on the line for over 15 different dimensions... Mari - An and the others begin to attack the Shadow Robots as quickly as possible as in the clearing a small snap of someone's fingers moves the castle many yards away.

"Well it looks like Tranquility went to the last resort to keep us from interfering with his plans," said Mari - An; driving her sword into one of the Shadow Robots. "Good luck Sonic."


	20. Tranquility's first encounter

CHAPTER 19 - THE FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH TRANQUILITY

[URL] URL] (listen more than once)

Sonic appears from Chaos Control as the background weaves around like someone pressing against a bubble. The hedgehog's body forms into a blue form as Tranquility smiles with evil delight. Tranquility looks upon Sonic with a dead stare as he slowly licks his lips. Sonic stares with a grim smile but it changes to fright as Tranquility's eyes glow purple... the color of corruption. The hedgehog tightens his fists as Tranquility just stares, giving him a dark smile with his dragon fangs showing with hunger for blood. A laugh from Tranquility stops all silence as thunderstorms and rain begin to pour across the land. Sonic approaches Tranquility trying to uppercut him in the face but to no avail. It is as if Tranquility had just become a ghost not even needing to dodge the attack. Sonic turns toward Tranquility waiting for him to make the next move.

"It's a pity isn't it Sonic the hedgehog," said Tranquility; pointing at him with a claw on his phalanges, licking his lips. "Have you realized that you just proved to me that no matter how fast your legs can take you that you can't even touch me? I laugh at such things but I am not to be blamed for this chaos, you are the wielder of the prophecy of the 'Guardians of Light.' You have over fifth-teen different dimensions that have not done a thing for you, yet you still protect it. Is this just a figment of your imagination or am I just your worst nightmare?"

"I know who you are now," said Sonic; clenching his fists. "You're the dragon who visited my brain with a seductive nightmare... Tranquility. Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge is as simple as my answer will get foolish hedgehog," said Tranquility; laughing insanely. "Robby the Hedgehog thought himself as a slick warrior when he banished me one million years ago but instead I meditated in my prison, getting stronger by the second. I am a demon whose power is beyond any gods alive. I will enjoy fighting you... to see if you can fulfill the prophecy. Now speak, I'm getting impatient."

"It doesn't matter," said Sonic; summoning the 'Ring of Light's power. "How powerful can you be... besides you're just a dragon right? I am beginning to get impatient as well yet I do not want to fight you! I want you to make me angry at you because right now I don't think you're a challenge."

"I may be a dragon in my physical form but my true form is still a mystery to you," said Tranquility; laughing evilly. Sonic has die-cast metal armor surrounding his body. "Am I supposed to be afraid of that pathetic suit of armor?"

"I'm tired of talking to you Tranquility," said Sonic; yawning on the castle rooftop. "Can we just begin?"

"One more thing... I'm a demon who is as powerful as six different gods, combined," said Tranquility; preparing to snap his claws to make a crackling sound. "Fine... I looked into your soul and saw that your weakness is impatience. Now I know you'll die at my feet."

"You can look into my soul all you want but you don't own it," said Sonic; hiding his worry with his courage. "I mustn't fail... there are over fifth- teen different dimensions that have put their fate in my hands. You are persistent for a dragon... Tranquility."

Without a word Tranquility snaps his fingers. With the snap of the dragon, a god-like light sheds across the background as the land moves backwards as if the castle moves across the land like a standstill hovercraft. The two foes watch each other like statues. The land and the castle have come to a halt but the two warriors are not standing on anything. With a second snap of Tranquility's fingers gravity is existent once more. Sonic begins to plunge thirty stories down before impacting the desert land as Tranquility glides down with an evil smirk on his face. The hedgehog contacts the ground with his back; the force nearly split his body in half. A small trickle of blood flows down Sonic's lips. Sonic's legs transfer to a running eight figure approaching Tranquility at incredible speed, preparing to hit the dragon in the face. The hedgehog launches himself into the air, trying to contact the dragon with two fists. Tranquility transforms into the ghost barely needing to dodge the attack. Thus reappearing and contacting Sonic's neck without his phalanges being in a fist. Sonic's body begins to tremble and shake at the force of the attack. Tranquility began to laugh evilly just before upper-cutting Sonic in the jaw. The blue hedgehog flies ten feet backwards on impact, nearly disfiguring and permanently damaging his skull. Sonic luckily is able to call upon 'Sonic Wind'. A blue wind surrounds Tranquility but he just flies away from impact as he laughs insanely.

"Is that all you've got because if it is we can just say I won... right now," said Tranquility; smiling evilly.

"Never," said Sonic; yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Then so be it," said Tranquility; laughing in his breath. "Your friends are miles away from you! Do you think they'll reach you before I finish you off myself?"

"Evil will never triumph over good or what is right," said Sonic; stating the facts.

Tranquility flies toward Sonic with an evil grin, grabbing him and flying into the air. Sonic closes his eyes as Tranquility is flying down toward the land preparing to nose-dive to the ground with incredible force. On impact, the ground shakes wildly as Sonic trembles like a rag doll.

"This is where you fail the prophecy and die, allowing me to destroy those dimensions," said Tranquility lifting Sonic to the sky... grasping his neck, laughing insanely.

Someone came toward Tranquility with two fists out flying for speed. An orange ball of energy came from the dragon's free hand, launching it at a fox boy. Tails still has his die-cast metal armor on when it makes impact it merely launches him a couple feet through the air as Tranquility gives an evil smirk of hate as he continues to choke the life out of Sonic the hedgehog.

"Whoa... *growls* I'm not going to give up that easily," said Tails; yelling at the top of his lungs.

Tails flies back down with incredible speed with his two fists heading toward Tranquility. Sonic begins to close his eyes.

"Tired... shall I end it now," said Tranquility; laughing insanely. "What in the world?"

Tranquility looks in shock as he swerves away from the attack, letting go of Sonic's neck in the process. Coughing uncontrollably trying to regain air as Tails approaches him, lifting the coughing hedgehog to his feet. The two heroes look at each other regretfully.

"Glad you could make it," said sonic giving thumbs up to Tails, getting ready for the reunion battle against Tranquility.

"We'll get to this reunion stuff later," said Tails sarcastically. "But right now let's take out the trash."

"Yeah," said Sonic energetically.

"Now there are two for me to decapitate," said Tranquility; licking his lips. "So the fate is in two heroes' hands... interesting. Then so is it, I will fight both of you at once so I can enjoy this agony and pain that you all will feel. Prepare yourselves for the second encounter of me... Tranquility." **************************************************************************** *********

[URL] - Center_Of_The_3 [/URL]

this fiction will have two parts that will vast on for three chapters... get ready.

"Well it looks like Tranquility went to the last resort in keeping us from interfering with his plans," said Mari - An; driving her sword into a Shadow Robot. "Good luck, Sonic."

"Mari - An, I think Sonic may need my help," said Tails; thinking Tranquility may have the upper hand, launching arrows at Shadow Robots falling like flies. Waiting for her reply. "After thinking about the things that Sonic will have to go through *shoots another arrow* with Tranquility I think it's best *shoots arrow* that I help him *shoots arrow* while you allies of mine *shoots arrow* take out the *shoots arrow* Shadow Robots. Can I go help him?" *shoots arrow*

"Hey you're taking all the fun Tails," said Mari - An; slicing two Shadow Robots in half. She takes a moment to think before continuing again with the conversation. "You go right ahead... we'll catch up when this is over. One more thing... *Tails begins flying off which causes Mari - An to yell* stay beside Sonic until the end, we will get there right after the Shadow Robots. Damn... half of the Shadow Robots are gone already. Alright troops... lets get them."

Knuckles punch Shadow Robots with steel-gloves that take out the skulls of the metallic creatures. Nicolette shoots the Shadow Robots with her assault rifle thinking that this would be her last chance to use it. She kicks one of their head off the functioning wires as the body falls to the field of battle. Bunnie Rabbot shot cannons at the Shadow Robots surrounding her. Mari - An finishes the Shadow Robots with 'Sky of Swords'. Swords came from the sky contacting the last of the Shadow Robots.

"Mari - An what should we do now," said Bunnie Rabbot sad that the battle ended so soon. "I don't see anything else we can do!"

"Well Hershey is gone and one of you will have to stay to watch upon Shadow until we can recover him," said Mari - An; thinking about Tails and Sonic. "We need to help the other two that are left before they become one of the slain. Who is going to stay?"

"I will do it -," said Nicolette; laying her down, crying.

"Hold it... I can feel a strange energy coming our way," said Mari - An; lifting her sword. "I just hope that it isn't anything evil that invisibly walks toward us with hate. Get ready... the thing is near."

A white light cover the background as a wizard-cat in white appears out of nowhere. The cat lifts her staff acknowledging that she is not an enemy. Mari - An sees the familiar face of the cat who risked her life for her crew. The white wizard-cat smiles as if she is expecting a hug.

"Hershey... is that you," said Mari - An; crying with tears of joy.

The white wizard-cat approaches Mari - An lifting her chin up slowly with her hands, preparing to speak with an authority look upon her face.

chapter ends... prepare for the second encounter of... Tranquility


	21. Tranquility's second encounter

CHAPTER 20 - SECOND ENCOUNTER WITH TRANQUILITY

Tranquility looks in shock as he swerves away from the attack, letting go of Sonic's neck in the process. Coughing uncontrollably trying to regain air as Tails approaches him, lifting the coughing hedgehog to his feet. The two heroes look at each other regretfully.

"Glad you could make it," said sonic giving thumbs up to Tails, getting ready for the reunion battle against Tranquility.

"We'll get to this reunion stuff later," said Tails sarcastically. "But right now let's take out the trash."

"Yeah," said Sonic energetically.

"Now there are two for me to decapitate," said Tranquility; licking his lips. "So the fate is in two heroes' hands... interesting. Then so be it, I will fight both of you at once so I can enjoy this agony and pain that you all will feel. Prepare yourselves for the second encounter of me... Tranquility."

"You villains are 'all' talk," said Tails; closing his eyes and laughing mockingly at Tranquility. "You can talk the talk but can you walk the walk?"

Without a word, Tranquility gave an evil smirk as he snaps his fingers once more. A strike of Lightning hit the ground one foot away from Tails. Tails shrieks at the clash of lightning.

"I'm afraid of lightning," said Tails; jumping toward Sonic, shaking in agony. Holding onto Sonic with fear.

"Tails get off of me," said Sonic; pushing the annoyance off him.

"That was pathetic," said Tranquility blowing a fireball at the two heroes. "Dodge this one for size. You all make me laugh at how weak you are, yet you're still trying to prove me wrong."

The heroes dodge the fireball from both left to right as Tranquility blows fire in his own hands. The flame that hit the dragon's hands transform into a marvelous flame-sword as it has a blade made of fire. Tails shoots arrows at Tranquility but to no avail. The dragon barely needing to dodge them as he forms into a ghost but the flame-sword is no more. Tranquility blows great amounts of fire, deploying it at the heroes as they dodge and advance toward the dragon. Sonic and Tails advance with punches continuously aiming for Tranquility's face as the dragon dodges them with his face moving as if their punches had hardly any speed. Tranquility knocks Tails out of the way with his long tail as he grabs Sonic's head and lifts him to the sky. Sonic hit the rough ground with a deadly smash as Tranquility forces his body to make the warrior unconscious, holding onto his face for brief moments.

"Tranquility... I'm going to make you pay for this," said Tails; preparing to advance toward Tranquility.

"Then... get along with it," said Tranquility; as Tails advances toward him. "That's more like it, come toward me fox boy. I can sense hatred building up inside both of you... marvelous!"

Tails runs toward the dragon with his fists in the air. Tranquility transforms into the ghost barely needing to dodge the attack. Thus reappearing and contacting Tails' neck without his phalanges being in a fist. Tails' body begins to tremble at the force of the attack as Tranquility grabs him by the neck, slowly drifting through the air.

"I really love baseball," said Tranquility; smirking with an evil grin. Sonic begins to gain consciousness. "One... *punch directly in Tails' skull* two... *punch directly in Tails' skull* three strikes... *throws Tails toward Sonic* you're out." *stomps on their bodies once or twice before quitting*

Tranquility then trips them with his long tail. The two heroes hit smack dab on the ground. Tails is out but sonic advances toward him with a kick aimed at his stomach as Tranquility blocks the attack. The blue hedgehog could no longer control his anger as he contacts the dragon in the skull. Screams of utter madness is striking from the hedgehog as an upper-cut strikes the dragon in the jaw as three more punches contact the dragon's stomach. Tranquility grasps Sonic's arm and throws him to the ground, putting his foot on the hedgehog's ribs as the pressure begins to rise.

"Get off of him Tranquility or I'll be forced to get you off Sonic's rib cage," said Tails; advancing toward Tranquility while dodging orange balls of energy coming for him. One of them hit him. "Ugh..."

Tails begins to fall to the ground trying to keep his eyes open for as long as possible as he fades into darkness. In a last attempt he calls upon the 'Ring of Light' and it is able to heal his body in a blink of an eye. The blackness fades as light comes back to Tails' body and soul.

"You're pretty persistent for a fox boy... Tails," said Tranquility; astonished by Tails' exploits. "Bravo... Well done. I don't want you to perish, yet because my plans are far from over."

"How so," said Tails; brushing his hair.

"You proved me wrong along with your friend," said Tranquility; lowering the pressure on Sonic's rib cage. "You may have gotten the best of me but Sonic will have more to face but not yet."

"What is it," said Tails; as curiosity builds. "I must know what Sonic will face after this... please tells me."

"He will face himself if that rings a bell about a certain metallic hedgehog by any chance," said Tranquility; enjoying his talk.

"Hyper-Metal Sonic," said Tails; his eyes bulge.

"Close but not close enough," said Tranquility; amused at Tails' surprised look upon his face. "You see I won't just give out the name unless you want it out now. I believe your friends are on their way! Lets continue."

"It was grand talking to you," said Tails; advancing toward Tranquility.

"Same to you," said Tranquility; licking his lips.

A flash of light appears out of nowhere. As the light faded, Tranquility fell to the ground as if dead.

"Hey Hershey... what was that for," said Tails; gasping at her purple eyes.

"Wrong... I'm the ghost of Blood - Nut," said the dragon; advancing toward Tails. An orange ball of energy hit Blood - Nut in the face. "Ugh..."

"Did you really think you could have gotten rid of me that easily," said Tranquility grasping the dragon by the neck and proceeding to tear it off. He succeeds...

Tails goes back to the attack as Sonic somehow regains sense of being and grabs a hold of Tranquility's leg. The fox back flips, contacting Tranquility's jaw. It hardly phases Tranquility as another blinding light comes into the background at the warriors... Knuckles, Mari - An, Shadow, Nicolette, Bunnie Rabbot, and the white wizard-cat join the two warriors.

"Glad you all could make it but where is Hershey," said Tranquility; licking his lips. "I'm very curious but you can answer that on the third encounter of me... Tranquility."

"Sure," said a voice. **************************************************************************** *********

The white wizard-cat approaches Mari - An lifting her chin up slowly with her hands, preparing to speak with an authority look upon her face. Mari - An feels warmth as the wizard-cat leans to speak to her.

"Yes, I am Hershey the white," said the wizard-cat; revealing herself. "Mari - An we must revive Shadow with these green crystals we have in our base."

"Oh, Hershey... it's good to know that you're still alive," said Mari - An; hugging Hershey, searching for warmth to feel safe from all anxiety. "But Hershey *hug discontinues as Mari - An feels utter concern about breaking the prophecy* why are we reviving Shadow? Isn't it against the prophecy?"

"Yes it is against the prophecy to revive a soul in this peril but I don't think we'll break the prophecy."

"How can you say that there's a possibility that our action of reviving Shadow won't go against the prophecy?"

"The fact is that in a way Shadow and Sonic is the same person. If Sonic fails, we will need to revive Shadow regardless of the consequences. Do you get what I'm telling you Mari - An?"

"Yes, I do Hershey. Please tell me what you did so I know that you are not just an enemy in Hershey's body. What did you do in that castle to come back alive? I can tell if you are lying by the looks in your eyes so be a good girl for me and be honest about this. Your life will be spared even if you're lying so please just tell the truth."

"Sit... I will send a flash back into your mind so you can see the truth of how I'm still alive."

~Flash back~

Mari - An nods without a word and crosses the bridge. Wraith follows them and to his surprise, Hershey turns his way to stop him from going any further.

Hershey: You cannot pass!

Wraith turns to a blazing fire as a sword forms at his fingers. Hershey launches up her staff as Wraith prepares to cut her to pieces.

Hershey: I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!

The sword hits the staff as it bounces off from the mighty energy. Hershey lifts her staff in madness.

Hershey: Go back to the Shadow.

Wraith approaches wielding a whip. Cracking it at Hershey.

Hershey: You Shall Not Pass!

The echo of the word is striking as the staff hits the bridge. A circle of white light covers the bridge to keep the beast from entering. Wraith advances and the half that he stands upon began to crumble like dust. Falling to the ground. Hershey turns around but Wraith cracks his whip in a last attempt to get her. Hershey collapses and grasps the bridge that still stands.

Hershey: Fly, you fools!

Hershey lets go of the bridge and proceeds to fall to her doom with Wraith. They fall profoundly heading toward a dark abyss. Sparks of flames shed from Wraith's body as Hershey lunges at it. Wraith screamed in pain as the mighty sword cut into his charcoal-like body. The demon has wings but cannot use them due to his enormous weight.

The never-ending pit comes to a halt as the two warriors plunge into the dark abyss. Once the two have fallen, Hershey calls upon the 'Sword of Light' and slashes it into the demon.

Hershey: Light sends the truth from every soul into existence.

Wraith: My soul... No.

White light shines from every cut into the demon's body as the light pierces at his heart deploying truth into the evil soul. ([{Author Notes: If you are pure evil it shall find goodness and rectify it into your soul... dismantling the evil that exists in your heart.}]) A white flash covers the background as the abyss begins to crumble into dust.

Hershey: So this is the dark soil of the Apocalypse Dimension. What is happening? 0_o

White-eyes appear that stare down at the wizard-cat who has just passed a test of greatness.

Voice: Well done Hershey. *claps* I did not think you had it in you to risk your own life to save many before yourself and I am proud. You now are no longer Hershey the gray the follower of the 'Guardians of Light' but you are now Hershey the white... an official warrior and protector of the 'Guardians of Light'. I will leave you now unless you have questions.

Hershey: I just have one question and I am honored to be official of that prophecy... thank you. Who are you light figure with that familiar voice that I loved with all my heart?

Voice: *tear shed* I am Robby the Hedgehog! My soul will come into Sonic's body to guide him to a solution when all else in his mind fades from hope. However, I can only do that when he is proved to be worthy of the 'Guardians of Light'... farewell Hershey the white. *fades from existence*

~Flash Back Ends~

"Is that true... did you really hear the calming voice of Robby the Hedgehog?"

"Yes, I did Mari - An. quickly... we must get Shadow to the 'Guardian of Light' base."

"Yes, Hershey... I'll follow your lead."

Inside of 'Guardian of Light' Base

"Quickly Mari - An find those green crystals... Shadow can't hold onto his life force for very much longer."

Mari - An found the green crystals and broke half of it into small segments before handing them to Hershey. One crystal is put in the mouth as others follow into the arms, legs, stomach, and heart. Green begins to melt into Shadow's body as they try to bring back his soul as the heart is beating once more. The black hedgehog awakens and finds himself safe from anxiety. They exit the base.

Outside...

Hershey raises her staff acknowledging for the warriors to come to her.

"Grab onto my hand that doesn't wield my staff."

They obey as a white flash of energy ignites as the warriors appear in front of Tranquility. You know the rest. Chapter ends... prepare for the third encounter.


	22. Tranquility's third encounter

CHAPTER 21 - THE THIRD ENCOUNTER WITH TRANQUILITY

Tails goes back to the attack as Sonic somehow regains sense of being and grabs a hold of Tranquility's leg. The fox back flips, contacting Tranquility's jaw. It hardly phases Tranquility as another blinding light comes into the background at the warriors... Knuckles, Mari - An, Shadow, Nicolette, Bunnie Rabbot, and the white wizard-cat join the two warriors.

"Glad you all could make it but where is Hershey," said Tranquility; licking his lips. "I'm very curious but you can answer that on the third encounter of me... Tranquility."

"Sure," said a voice.

"That voice sounds familiar," said Tranquility; running out of ideas. "Hershey the gray I believe. Good to see you again... you know we once had a battle between each other but I came out glorious in the end."

"That is where you are wrong... Tranquility," said Hershey; smirking. "Meet me... Hershey the *pulls off gray cloak to reveal a white cloak* white. You see... you won in those battles because I lacked experience but now it has all changed but do not force me to violence. I have seen enough in my time! Well I have noticed Tranquility that your name means 'peace and harmony'!"

"Fine... I admit it," said Tranquility impatiently. "Other Dragons long ago used to make fun of me because of my name. Their names were like Corruption, Strife, or Turmoil for example. I was good and care loving back then but it has changed. I took over the dragon race by building Shadow Robots, which took me countless hours to complete. It came to me in a fashion unbelievable... Dragons stood at my feet because they only knew that there was a demon inside of me until it was too late for their souls. The Hedgehogs and Echidnas quickly worked on the 'Ring of Light.' When I found out about this, the 'Destruction Ring' was already in progress and in mere seconds, it was finished. Of course, Robby the Hedgehog had a type of life force greater than mine at the time where this desert was grass and trees with water until I came to being. If it was not for them, I would still be happy amongst them but no matter... most of my good has faded. How do you think that what I'm going through was for no reason?"

"I'm sorry about that," said Hershey; tears shed from her fragile eyes. "Though, the past can't be changed I'm sorry for you... I truly am!"

"How should you know what I feel about that…? I cannot let the past slip by me because I would not be banished if it were not for their exploits," said Tranquility as his eyes glow an eerie purple. "My patience is growing thin with hatred. I can't help it!"

"Then give me a hug and it'll feel better for you," said Hershey; slowly approaching Tranquility.

"Don't come any closer or I swear I'll blow fire on you," said Tranquility eyes still glowing purple.

"You're being controlled by your own hatred," said Hershey; running toward Tranquility. "The cure is either love or friendship... you decide where you belong in the prophecy."

Hershey wraps her body around Tranquility is... harnessing a connection with a hug. Tranquility feels warmth, a feeling he had not felt for over one million years ago has now calmed him. They release and Tranquility not only blushes, he has tears running down his face.

"How dare you make me feel that warmth inside of me that I hated for generations," said Tranquility; trying to hide the warmth, the hug gave him. "I have a special treat for you Sonic! Enjoy it. Hyper - charge capsule come forth."

"You still haven't changed," said Hershey; crying. "I thought you still had good will inside of you... I guess not enough of it to make you quit your ways and have love in your heart. Please... let's stop this fighting and live a happy life."

"Never," said Tranquility as a huge capsule appears and opens to reveal Die-Cast Metal Sonic. "Good job Sonic... you fell for my trap and now you'll die here."

"Oh really," said Sonic; smiling with joy. "You just showed us that you care for others. Why do you still choose to fight it?"

"Because my life doesn't matter to people," said Tranquility eyes glow a much darker purple. "Awe there he is now."

Before Sonic could answer, a blue metallic hedgehog shows in his face. Sonic just puts his down, rubs his hair and laughs.

"What is this," said Sonic; laughing. "Another screw up copied by you from Egg man?"

"I hope you enjoy your painless death," said Tranquility; pointing at Sonic with his phalanges.

Sonic: Why you... I am coming for you now.

Tails: That thing will never be a match for the real Sonic.

Tranquility: We will see foolish fox boy. Never judge by the cover.

Chapter ends... get ready for Sonic versus self... the next series in the Tranquility's Saga


	23. Task At Hand

CHAPTER 22 - SONIC VERSUS SELF: THE TASK AT HAND

"How dare you make me feel that warmth inside of me that I hated for generations," said Tranquility; trying to hide the warmth the hug gave him. "I have a special treat for you Sonic! Enjoy it. Hyper - charge capsule come forth."

"You still haven't changed," said Hershey; crying. "I thought you still had good will inside of you... I guess not enough of it to make you quit your ways and have love in your heart. Please... let's stop this fighting and live a happy life."

"Never," said Tranquility as a huge capsule appears and opens to reveal Die-Cast Metal Sonic. "Good job Sonic... you fell for my trap and now you'll die here."

"Oh really," said Sonic; smiling with joy. "You just showed us that you care for others. Why do you still choose to fight it?"

"Because my life doesn't matter to people," said Tranquility eyes glow a much darker purple. "Awe there he is now."

Before Sonic could answer, a blue metallic hedgehog shows in his face. Sonic just puts his down, rubs his hair and laughs.

"What is this," said Sonic; laughing. "Another screw up copied by you from Egg man?"

"I hope you enjoy your painless death," said Tranquility; pointing at Sonic with his phalanges.

Sonic: Why you... I am coming for you now.

Tails: That thing will never be a match for the real Sonic.

Tranquility: We will see foolish fox boy. Never judge by the cover.

Sonic: Why you... I am coming for you now.

Tails: That thing will never be a match for the real Sonic.

Tranquility: Never judge by the cover foolish fox.

Sonic: I am coming for you... Dragon who makes my insides boils like steam brushing me into darkness. Tranquility... your time is now.

Tranquility: Come this way my hedgehog so I can smell your grits. All right Sonic your time is now to prove yourself.

Sonic runs toward Tranquility with his legs in a figure eight, taking the liberty for a front on ramming the dragon with his speed. Red eyes glow from the metallic hedgehog. Metal Sonic searches for the exact location to warp in front of Sonic before he reaches him. Wielding his fists as he turns to speed.

Metal Sonic: I do not think so.

Sonic the hedgehog is near Tranquility but a metallic hedgehog warps in front of his path. Smoke and gravel follow the screeching sneakers that came to a bloody halt. Metal Sonic stands down as he waits for the dispatch of information to confirm his objective.

Sonic: As you wish Tranquility but I am not fighting him until you give me information about your so-called plans in destroying 15 dimensions at once.

Tails: Your Metal Sonic is very predictable. Tell Sonic your plans or I will join in the conversation.

Sonic: Tails this is a very important so do me a favor and keep that mouth shut... please continue Tranquility.

Tranquility: Thank you Sonic... I will enjoy this lecture but if it bores, you are careful not to die. 14 other dimensions surround a dimension that will also be eliminated. I have much more to say but I will wield you with this warning... do not try anything funny. There is a place down in the north end of this dimension that has ice blocking a radioactive volcano. If Die- Cast Metal Sonic shatters that ice far enough the volcano will spread through out the place taking the Apocalypse Dimension first followed by the other 14 but there is always a catch... the dark soil in this dimension will only exist as the other 14 are eliminated completely. I took most of the data from you, deploying it inside Metal Sonic, which makes it able to feel your thoughts and know what to expect.

Sonic: Just give up this revenge. I know you can be care loving, all you have to do is believe you can.

Tranquility: But first, you must fight him. Go get him Die-Cast Metal Sonic and give your best because I have faith in you.

Tails: So Hershey... what does sonic have to do so I can understand it?

Hershey: He has three tasks to accomplish in this fight, which are the 'task at hand,' 'proving of yourself,' and 'the power of friendship.' If he accomplishes these three tasks, he will become an official warrior and protector of the 'Guardians of Light' but lets not get hasty... though I have faith in Sonic it is not going to be easy.

Tranquility: It is time to begin. I call it the Die-Cast Metal Sonic... I gave him your life data Sonic and now it is time to begin.

Die-Cast Metal Sonic's eyes glow red and is prepared to do battle.

Sonic: Everybody stand back. Nobody try to help me. I have to stop this imposter.

Metal Sonic's eyes glow an even darker red as purple covers his body and begins to launch his rockets as purple follows. The boost of energy would send anyone flying as the metallic hedgehog advances toward Sonic. Purple sparks follow Metal Sonic as he prepares to ram into Sonic who jumps out of the way at the last second, barely able to succeed. A shock wave hit the desert land that it falls down as it creates a place where Sonic will perhaps fall to his doom. Sonic spin dashes in the air to try to get away from die-cast Metal Sonic but to no avail because the metallic hedgehog increases his speed. The others sit and watch.

Knuckles: Man, he is fast. I never have seen anything able to keep up with Sonic.

The sky fills with blue and purple as the warriors sway back/forth toward each other as Sonic tries to evade the metallic hedgehog.

Tranquility: *cheers* Go Metal!

Metal Sonic flies to the sky increasing in height and approaching Sonic miraculously. Sonic flies through the air but the metallic hedgehog increase his speed and rams Sonic to a halt in mid-air. The blue hedgehog falls to the ground as his eyes are closed in a standstill. In hopes of saving him, Tails flies into the air with his tails facing downward.

Tails: I think Sonic's in trouble. I will stop his fall when he reaches me.

Sonic approaches Tails as he is still unconscious as surges of purple electricity follow his path. The Metallic hedgehog grabs hold of Sonic's leg in mid-fall.

Metal Sonic: I want to save him so I can add more pain to my life cycle. *laughs*

A purple ball of light energy forms around the two warriors as it covers the two of them from sight. The purple light disappears to only reveal a metallic bubble that the two warriors stand in. Without a second thought, Metal Sonic flies away into the sky as Tails tries to follow but Knuckles stops him by grabbing onto his legs.

Knuckles: Tails hold up.

Tails: But if we do not hurry up-.

Knuckles: Calm down. You and I both know that we have no chance in catching up with those two so stop now. We have to think of another way to catch them.

Tails: Let us ask Hershey.

Knuckles: Good Thinking.

Cut To: A mountain in the sky

Metal Sonic follows Sonic trying to reach him to stand down but Sonic is able to evade further. The metallic hedgehog stops then continues his search as Sonic reaches the top of a peak.

(Thoughts) *action*

sonic: (Where did he go?) *sweats with nervousness as he searches*

Metal Sonic reappears from the sky and kicking Sonic off of the mountain as the metallic hedgehog just stares with his red glowing eyes and waits.

Metal Sonic: *hearts beats in a normal fashion*

Sonic: *heart beats in a normal fashion*

New Results...

Metal Sonic: *heart beats in a normal fashion*

Sonic: *heart is no longer beating*

Cut To: Desert land

Tails: Hershey we need to ask you something about how we are going to catch up with them.

Hershey: There is no need to ask... I can transport us to where he is going but I will need Mari - Ann's help to get us there.

Mari - An: You call for me?

Hershey: Yes, now listen up. We need to get those two before it is too late and I am counting on you to help me.

Tranquility: Well I must be going... Metal Sonic should be near by the icy location by now. *transports to the icy place and awaits Metal Sonic's arrival*

Hershey: Everyone grabs hold of me. *transports everyone to that spot and waits for Sonic* **************************************************************************** **

cut To: Somewhere in a small forest

Sonic: I am still alive but what happened?

~Flash Back of Tranquility's words~

Tranquility: Thank you Sonic... I will enjoy this lecture but if it bores, you are careful not to die. 14 other dimensions surround a dimension that will also be eliminated. I have much more to say but I will wield you with this warning... do not try anything funny. There is a place down in the north end of this dimension that has ice blocking a radioactive volcano. If Die- Cast Metal Sonic shatters that ice far enough the volcano will spread through out the place taking the Apocalypse Dimension first followed by the other 14 but there is always a catch... the dark soil in this dimension will only exist as the other 14 are eliminated completely. I took most of the data from you, deploying it inside Metal Sonic, which makes it able to feel your thoughts and know what to expect.

~End of Flash Back~

Sonic: I know! I have to stop metal.

Cut To:

Metal Sonic's Location: The Icy Place

Metal Sonic looks at the glacier as data of his objective flows into his metallic brain. The metallic hedgehog launches himself to the glacier as an explosion rocks the ice. Volcanic magma flies to the surface. Metal Sonic sees a moving figure and zooms in to only to his misfortune, to see sonic approaching. The metallic hedgehog makes his hand into a fist.

Metal Sonic: Se he lives... No matter I must not under estimate his will but now, it is personal.

Sonic stops only to see he came a little late but realizes that Metal Sonic should be near by.

Sonic: hmm... I got here too late! Metal still has to be around here, somewhere. What the? *looks down*

Metal Sonic is under Sonic's feet as he lifts himself from the icy pit. Sonic jumps to his feet as Metal Sonic warps to the other end of the battlefield. The two warriors are now face-to-face.

Sonic: So now, we can get to the real fight! The last sonic standing will be the winner.

Metal Sonic: *communicates with his phalanges as robot sounds come from his chasse*

sonic: What? This world is not big enough for both of us and one of us has to go?

Metal Sonic: *Nods*

Sonic: Well I agree!

The two warriors advance toward each other.

Chapter ends... 'The proving of you' is now in progress.


	24. Prove Yourself

CHAPTER 23 - SONIC VERSUS SELF: THE PROVING OF YOURSELF

Sonic: So now, we can get down to the real fight! The last sonic standing will be the winner.

Metal Sonic: *communicates with his phalanges as robot sounds come from his chasse*

sonic: What? This world is not big enough for both of us and one of us has to go?

Metal Sonic: *Nods*

Sonic: Well I agree!

The two warriors advance toward each other.

Tails: We need to stop the volcano... Knuckles.

Knuckles: Well... I do not know if I should.

Hershey approaches Knuckles with her lips to contact the echidna on the cheeks.

Hershey: Will you do it for me? *Kisses Knuckles on the cheeks.*

Knuckles shivers and smiles as he blushes uncontrollably. Hershey awaits the echidna's reaction. Knuckles puts his hand to his forehead in a saluting fashion.

Knuckles: Yes, ma'am... it is time to ram.

Hershey: *giggles*

Knuckles engages to get the volcano under control. His hands spin fast as he jumps into the ice, drilling a hole for the magma to droop into. The magma follows Knuckles who is able to luckily to escape the radioactive volcano. Knuckles can smell something cooking as he exits.

Knuckles: *yells and squirms* Help my hat's on fire... help.

Cut to

Mountainous Ice Region where two warriors fight.

Splash!

Snow launches into the air like a big splash as the two warriors contact the ground. The two warriors are moving at incredible speed that the snow would look like it launches up for particularly no reason at all as two more splashes of snow surge from the land. The two warriors maneuver as they approach each other, snow follows their path. Sonic and Metal Sonic's speed are equal to one another. They are at a standstill as they press against each other but still they move nowhere because their speeds are equal.

Sonic: You might know everything I am going to do but that is not going to help you since I know everything you are going to do. A brain is it. *growls*

the speed of the warriors increase as snow follows their path but still they go nowhere. They launch into the air at extreme velocity.

Tranquility: *finishes his transport* I wonder if metal is doing ok. *looks down* Oh my god. No!

Metal Sonic rams into Tranquility, which causes the dragon to be in enormous pain as he grabs his metaphor. Sonic lands on a tree as his metaphor takes the full force of the drop. The hedgehog's eyes widen, he squirms in agony as the pain on his metaphor increases but he still sucks up the pain.

Tranquility: How is it that you are still alive? What is wrong with you? What are you doing? Oh I get it... you are sermonizing with metal. *scoops up in pain then brushes it away* Then this is my chance! *blows fire at Sonic*

Metal Sonic stops the flame and throws it off it's' course.

Tranquility: What was that for?

Metal Sonic: He is mine and mine only.

Sonic has a hold of Metal Sonic's legs to keep him from falling. Metal Sonic hits Sonic with a fist in the sky as he musters up another with an uppercut. They fly down a mountain at incredible speed.

Cut to

Knuckle's location:

About to exit a mountain

Knuckles oh my god... Run, must run. *climbs out and runs*

Knuckles runs down into some holes to dodge the on coming warriors. Sonic takes no notice as he continues to jump upon the holes like a hammer game while trying to evade Metal Sonic.

Plop

Plop

Plop

Plop

Conk

Knuckles reappears only to be hit by Sonic who is unsure of his actions because he is preoccupied with metal.

Knuckles: *growls and then gives thumbs down*

Metal Sonic is unsure where Sonic is until he is hit. Sonic is holding onto the metallic hedgehog's head with a tight grip as the metallic hedgehog flies through the air. Sonic forms into a head stand as the metallic hedgehog does not let down on the speed and finishes it with a kick at the mid section just below the belt. A small gusty smoke appears as Sonic flips gradually through the air before advancing with a spin dash. Metal Sonic slowly goes through the air with sparks and smoke coming from his metallic body. Sonic contacts with a spin dash as more electricity fly from the metallic hedgehog. Sonic and Metal Sonic reach the peak of the battle as Tranquility looks with enjoyment.

Tranquility: * takes out a remote and speaks into it* repair mode.

Metal Sonic repairs itself as if nothing happened and Sonic is in a little bad shape but he is ready for him.

Tranquility: Sonic you are no longer a problem. Go Metal... destroy Sonic.

Chapter ends... 'Power of friendship' is now in progress.


	25. Power of Friendship

CHAPTER 24 - SONIC VERSUS SELF: THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP

Metal Sonic begins to drift into the air as purple sparks come from his body and launches himself toward Sonic. Sonic watches in agony as the metallic hedgehog approaches. A small kick in the face sent Sonic reeling into huge amounts of pain. Metal Sonic lifts the blue hedgehog to the sky before nose-diving with incredible force. The blue Hedgehog feels enormous pain as he slowly lifts himself up with his hands but Metal Sonic reappears to that location and gives him a roundhouse kick. Metal Sonic advances with his hand grasping Sonic's neck where Hershey, Tails, and Knuckles now stand.

Tails: What now Hershey?

Hershey: Now he must become friends with the metallic hedgehog... only then will he be worthy.

Metal Sonic: *Grip upon Sonic's neck tightens* I hope this hurts hedgehog.

Sonic: *chokes* let us call a truce. I know you have a good heart. *choke* I want to be your friend. I want to take care of you when you are sick. I want to be beside you when you feel down and sad inside. Let us stop this and be friends... there is enough room in this world for two Sonics.

Metal Sonic slowly loosens his grip and lets Sonic go. Sonic walks toward the metallic hedgehog and hugs him with delight, as does the same with Metal. Metal Sonic approaches Tranquility with his hands forming into a fist.

Sonic: What are you doing friend?

Metal Sonic: *points to Sonic with his phalange* There is only one Sonic and I see that now. *puts a metallic hand to his chest* I know who my true enemy is now but I will weaken Tranquility. It is in that prophecy and you *points at Sonic with his phalange* have proved yourself but now I *puts metallic hand on chest* must prove myself and I am joining my true friends not my creator.

Tranquility: Then so be it... I will fight you and ignite that volcano.

Metal Sonic: That is where you are wrong dragon. *jets begin to ignite*

Chapter ends... This saga will continue with the 'Changing of Sides.


	26. Protector of the volcano

CHAPTER 25 - CHANGING OF SIDES: THE PROTECTOR OF THE VOLCANO

Metal Sonic: We shall see dragon. *jets begin to ignite*

Tranquility: You will not come out as the winner in the end. I cannot be defeated until my true form is revealed.

Metal Sonic: I am well aware of that but if I weaken your physical form, I will damage your true form.

Tranquility: Fire and ice... what a team.

Tranquility floats into the sky, baring his fangs with delight. The dragon fills itself with gulfing amounts of air to breathe fire and ash. Metal Sonic looks with bewilderment as he prepares to launch a small orb of energy that slowly increases in size. His metallic brain can sense that fire is ready to ignite from this immortal dragon. Tranquility laughs just before igniting the ice with flame. Fire burns into the ice causing a chain reaction in the volcano that must be protected. The volcano begins to rise to the surface.

Metal Sonic: (Oh. no... I almost have it. Just hold onto the energy. It is ready and I do not have much time to spare.)

A flash of energy comes from Metal Sonic's fingers that contacts Tranquility directly in the face. The ice begins to attempt to get cold but to no avail as the volcano continues to rise. Fire from the dragon quits in a long shake as now he looks at the metallic hedgehog with an evil grin with his hand throwing a ball of energy. The ball of energy heads for the volcano slowly as the metallic hedgehog quickly advances toward it. Metal Sonic brings his hands out, phalanges next to one another as the ball of energy contacts. Smoke and gravel follow the path as the metallic hedgehog presses his strength forward as the ball of energy presses his body backwards. Metal Sonic grabs the energy in the palm of his hands and drifts them to the right side of his waist.

Tranquility: (Impressive... Reminds me of that bakery with that tasty candy and cakes: yummy. I am having so much fun) Fire it already.

Metal Sonic adds energy to the ball that grows in size. Tranquility blows a fireball at the metallic hedgehog.

Metal Sonic: (He is doing what I want him to do... excellent.)

A flaming ball of energy is now in the metallic hedgehog's grasp. Tranquility's eyes begin to glow purple with hatred as he looks with impatience. Metal Sonic launches the flaming ball of energy at the chest of the awaiting dragon who ponders in curiosity. Tranquility's eyes glow with amazement into the sight of the approaching energy.

Tranquility: (It is so beautiful.)

It contacts the dragon's chest with force beyond what he ever felt. The dragon's chest splits open a mere inch but the force is so great with impact, he fell to the ground at incredible force into an unconscious state. He lies in the snow with a small grin on his face. Metal Sonic floats toward his enemy slowly with a ball of energy ready as he awaits the chance to start his engines. The serpent is down on the ground, breathing a smoky/icy fume.

Sonic: (Come on Metal... I know you can do it.)

Metal Sonic: (I know you are not dead dragon.)

Tranquility: (When he approaches, I will attack.)

Tranquility launches into the air but fails due to his wings with scratches that burn. The warriors head toward each other at incredible speed but one is going faster than the other. Tranquility's skull pops open and hears a crackling sound of bones breaking.

Tranquility: Enough playing games creation... I will destroy you. *He brushes away the inflicting pain.*


	27. Farewell to Metal Sonic

CHAPTER 26 - CHANGING OF SIDES: FAREWELL TO METAL SONIC.

Metal Sonic: I would have it no other way Tranquility.

Tranquility looks upon him with evil delight as he snaps his fingers. Time froze only upon Metal Sonic. Tranquility floats to the ground as he lifts the metallic hedgehog with his hand. Slowly progressing toward the volcano as Tranquility contacts the ice with two enormous fireballs. The dragon snaps his fingers once more just before sending an explosion under the metallic hedgehog. Time now exists once more. The radioactive volcano rises to the surface. Metal Sonic flies down below with the under side taken from his body.

Sonic: Metal I will save you.

Sonic runs toward the metallic hedgehog to a distance as Knuckles hold him back. The blue hedgehog struggles, Knuckles tightens his grip.

Knuckles: Do not do it Sonic. He will pull you down with him.

Metal Sonic approaches by putting his hand on the ice and dragging forward as Sonic takes out his hand.

Sonic: Give me your hand.

Metal Sonic approaches as the volcanic magma still rises. Sonic's hand still awaits his metallic phalanges. Metal Sonic slaps his hand away and Sonic looks in shock as the volcano rises closer to the metallic hedgehog.

Metal Sonic: There is only one Son - n - n - n - nic.

The volcano stops luckily before reaching the entire half left of the metallic hedgehog's body. Sonic looks as his eyes widen in shock.

Sonic: NO! Metal.

The red glowing eyes disappear from the metallic hedgehog as his arms slowly descend to the ground. A tear trickles down Sonic's eyes as he lifts Metal Sonic with his shoulder and heads toward the top of the surface only to see a deadly look upon Tranquility's face. Sonic and the others look upon Tranquility with disgust as he rips the remote to pieces. Tranquility breathes heavily as his body begins to gain power by the use of the "Destruction Ring."

Tranquility: Sonic, your friend is dead where he belongs.

Sonic puts his hands upon his face and cries in sadness as he awaits his sanity to flow back inside of him. Hershey walks over to Sonic and rubs his shoulders lightly. Sonic feels happy and content as he climbs to his feet with confidence. Hershey calls for the others to come. They come over to her for guidance.

Hershey: Are you with me to call upon our magic and use it all at once?

Sonic: *puts his hand in the middle of the circle. His hand is on top of Hershey's hand.* I'm in, lets get him. How about you guys?


	28. Last resort closes in

CHAPTER 27 - CHANGING OF SIDES: THE LAST RESORT CLOSES IN.

Hershey: Are you with me to call upon our magic and use it all at once?

Sonic: *puts his hand in the middle of the circle. His hand is on top of Hershey's hand.* I'm in, lets get him. How about you guys? The more, the merrier.

Knuckles: *hand plops in the middle of the circle, on top of Sonic's hand* Sonic, I will be by your side until the end. I will use my strength and magic. I am in with my friends.

Tails: I do not know if I should because I do not believe if I have magic in this world.

Hershey: You do not have to put your hand in because some magic will not exactly be helpful against Tranquility.

Tails: At least I know that I have a choice! *exits the circle* I will use my arrows from a distance, hey wait a minute, let me back in the circle. *Tails enters and puts his hand in the middle, on top of Knuckles' hand.* I am in and I am not going to let down my friends.

Hershey: What made you change your mind?

Tails: A magic trick came into my mind that would allow me to use my arrows. Who else is joining?

Bunnie Rabbot and Nicolette refuse because they know that they are muggles. (Non - Magic folk) Besides, guns are useless against Tranquility.

Mari - An: *puts her hand into the circle, hand is on top of Tails' hand* There is no way of me not joining. I will help you, Hershey, my leader. I am in, what about you Shadow?

Shadow: You carry the fate of us all blue hedgehog. I am going to follow you all the way, with my loyalty. In even dark times, I will be there to protect you. *puts his hand into the middle of the circle. On top of Mari - Ann's hand*

Sonic: I am glad you will Shadow.

Hershey: Lets do this and do it well. This is the day where we get rid of Tranquility in his physical form unless he continues to come back. Let us do this now, so you all can go home…

All: Yeah! *the hands in the middle throw themselves up with the greatest of ease and now they are prepared to go all the way.*

Tranquility: *Laughs* How dramatic will they get? I have been listening to you and I do not think you will bring me down even if your minds interpret it. You cannot defeat me; I will destroy all of you, one at a time. I am too...

Hershey: Shut your mouth, Tranquility. Alright Shadow, time to do your part so we can enjoy finishing Tranquility because if we defeat him I believe he'll change to a sweet, kind, and gentle creature that I know he can be.

Knuckles quickly searches for the bag of Chaos Emeralds and tosses it to Shadow as he quickly runs back to be ready to use Knuckles Barrage. Shadow grabs the Chaos Emerald and focuses his energy toward Tranquility. He closes his eyes to concentrate his spiritual energy into Tranquility's mind and somehow succeeds.

Shadow: *breathes heavily with concentration* Chaos Control.

A tingle crawled into Tranquility's mind as time and space only for him froze in place. Time is at a halt for the dragon as Shadow continues to concentrate with his eyes closed.

Shadow: He is fighting against my concentration. You had better begin to make him give up this struggle.

Hershey: 'Ice Plague'

Mari - An: 'Crystal Plague'

Sonic: 'Rain Of Swords'

Knuckles: 'Knuckles Barrage'

Tails: 'Arrow Of Truth'

Hershey: Base fire 'Psionic Arrows'

Ice Plague - One crystal of ice contacts Tranquility's head as six more contact his body with incredible force. The dragon no longer attempts to fight the Chaos Control as the crystals of ice freeze completely on contact of the dragon. Tranquility cannot move but blood trickles down his face very slowly because time and space have frozen him in place.

Crystal Plague - One Crystal contacts Tranquility's head as five more contact his body at incredible force. A gush of blood squirts very slowly from the dragon as he feels more pain but cannot move a muscle. Even though, Tranquility cannot move, he fights the concentration of the black hedgehog that fights back with an energizing burst of concentration energy.

Shadow: He is fighting it much harder than before, go quickly. I cannot hold his power back much longer.

Hershey: Just keep it steady.

Rain Of Swords - 20 swords come from the sky and embed themselves into Tranquility's skin. Blood trickles down very slowly from the face, stomach. In addition, legs. Tranquility looks with hatred but Shadow's concentration has gotten stronger as the dragon gives up the fight once more. The dragon's body has taken more than he thought he could handle but the beating is far from over.

Knuckles Barrage - Many gloves fly toward Tranquility with great speed. As they approach the dragon, the gloves gradually decrease in velocity. Tranquility began to quiver slightly as the white harmless gloves felt like steel pressing against his body at incredible force. More blood trickles very slowly from the dragon's face as bruises form with every contact of the gloves. Tranquility's eyes begin to close slightly in his weak condition.

Arrow Of Truth - Tails grabs his bow as his tails spin into the air. He flies gracefully through the air as he waits to get under Tranquility before launching the 'Arrow of Truth'. Tranquility can sense the fox boy whose hovering above him like a hawk circling its' prey. Tails takes off his 'Ring of Light' and begins to meditate with his tails still hovering in the cloudy sky.

Tails: 'Ring of Light' enchant me with an arrow. I have the 'Bow of Truth'. I ask for your 'Arrow of Truth'.

The 'Ring of Light' obeys the commands of it's' beholder and it shatters into a flaky dust as bright light form from the dust. The bright light of dust transforms into a very large arrow mixed with flame, the sun, light, prosperity, love, and above all: truth.

Tails: No matter what your species, age, or sex this arrow shall reveal truth in even the darkest of souls. If you are good you will go unscratched, if bad: it will attempt to rid you of your evil in a painful way. If you have good in your heart, it shall rise above your evil and we can live in peace.

Tails grabs the 'Arrow of Truth' and latches it to his bow without the use of any strength. This arrow, though huge, only weighs 2 - 3 pounds. The arrow shines brightly as Tails presses the string of the bow backwards. Tranquility senses the power of the arrow as it descends at incredible velocity toward him. Electricity surges from the arrow as it descends toward Tranquility's skull. Once it makes contact, Tranquility can feel his soul ready to subside from his body: not his demon soul if you are wondering... just his soul. The 'Arrow of Truth' slices through Tranquility's entire body as if it was mere cheese. The arrow begins to search for the truth inside this evil being.

Psionic Arrows - A small flash of light appears as the base slowly floats above the snow as a rain cloud appears. A thunderbolt hit the base with incredible force as it begins to absorb the energy. The enormous energy separates the power equally between 20 'Psionic Arrows'. The 'Psionic Arrows' launch from the base with lightning bolts surrounding the tips of the very sharp edge. Tranquility's eyes barely widen in shock as the 'psionic arrows' come toward him at incredible velocity. The 'psionic arrows' gradually decrease in speed as the dragon attempts to scream but to no avail. Tranquility can feel and see pain coming his way before he could feel the final pain pierce him in various places on the body. The 20 'psionic arrows' contact Tranquility in several different places with only one of them barely missing the heart of the dragon.

Hershey: That should be it. Release the Chaos Control Shadow.

Shadow opens his eyes and releases his mind from Tranquility's soul, gladly.

Shadow: *Breathes deep and exhales* Chaos Control.

The seven ice crystals shatter causing Tranquility to lose some skin on his body. Six crystals that embedded into the dragon cause Tranquility to lose more skin. Tranquility bleeds uncontrollably as the swords begin to dissolve from his extraordinary power. He laughs a little until the 'psionic arrows' give him a shock of his life as his eyes begin to attempt to close but the dragon is trying to fight it before his soul subsides from his body. The 'Arrow of Truth' begins to expand in width as Tranquility's bones crack slowly causing the dragon to want to die but he continues his struggle to fight it.

Hershey: Mari - An help me with this magic trick to completely finish off Tranquility.

Mari - An approaches as Hershey and her contact one another's hands as their staffs face Tranquility.

Hershey and Mari - An: We are very sorry about this Tranquility. We are sorry for taking your life from you but you have given us no choice. 'Light Eclipse'.

A white light shines into Tranquility's dark soul, shattering it to pieces as the dragon's body turns to dark dust. The wind blew away the dust as if the dragon never existed, however, one cell and his demon soul still exists. The cell and the demon soul drift into the darkness of space as that one cell multiplies into many. Hershey stares at the dust with sadness, she turns around in realization that Tranquility will not come back to be a threat nor to have a chance to be a kind, gentle creature.

Hershey: It is time to go where you first entered that dimension otherwise you are not leaving.

Others: All right, I will follow your lead toward a solution as long as you can guide us to the exit.

"You have my word," said Hershey; putting away her staff. "Let the journey begin."

Chapter ends... The next piece in the Tranquility's Saga is the 'Anti - Climax.


	29. Anti climax Journey to Portal

CHAPTER 28 - ANTI - CLIMAX: THE JOURNEY TOWARD THE PORTAL

"You have my word," said Hershey as she puts away her staff. "Let the journey begin."

The ones who did not have the wizard draught before (Chapter 13: The Journey toward Tranquility's Castle) their stomachs growl loudly every 5 seconds of hunger. Hershey grins as they start saying the word 'food' as if they are dead but then she takes a deep breath before commanding her base to land slowly upon the snow. Once the base lands Hershey walks toward it as a chilling breeze blows upon them like a labyrinth of ice-cold water. Clattering teeth pounce up and down in a speedy motion as Hershey enters the base and goes upstairs. The heat in the base took away the cold almost immediately. Hershey walks into the base as lavender seem to come in from the windows; she sticks her head out the window.

"Come inside if your body desires warmth," said Hershey as chilling breeze rushes into her ears. She breathes it in and exhales before continuing to speak. "The base will take us to that point by slow travel. If you want to freeze, we can travel outside. What's your decision?"

Without a word, everyone else except for Tails walked inside of the 'Guardian of Light' base. They walk up the steps freezing, but begin to warm up as they enter. Tails is outside where he breathes heavily before speaking.

"'Ring of Light' come to me," said Tails as he searches for it. He sees the ring approaching him. "I'm freezing out here. I bet I don't have much time left before my ride decides to leave without me."

The ring finally reaches him and he quickly puts it on to see, only to his misfortune, the base is leaving without him.

Inside the 'Guardian of Light' base...

Sonic walks toward Hershey and politely asks to have a seat at the table so he can comfortably talk to her. Hershey thinks for a moment and nods. Both of them walk to the chairs as the others sit patiently, silently moaning the word 'food' while Mari - An meditates, breathing softly. Hershey and Sonic sit down upon the chairs as she awaits the hedgehog's words with great anticipation. Tails enters the base with some shards of ice frozen upon the tips of his bushy tails.

"Hershey, this may seem shocking to you but I want to ask you something that's important to me," said Sonic nervously. "Have you ever had a boyfriend before? I'm very curious as to know if you ever had one."

Hershey feels shocked and terrified of these words as Sonic begins to get a small unnoticeable grin upon his face, trying not to snicker before he saw her reaction thus far. Tears began flowing down her face at the word 'boyfriend'.

"I'm sorry I asked Hershey," said Sonic as the grins and snickers left his face. He puts his head down in failure. "I just thought you'd say, 'You want me as your girlfriend' and I would respond, 'Yes, if you never had one before in your life because I bet this world feels so lonely'. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"It's just that I'm not ready for another physical relationship," said Hershey as tears flow down her face that drop upon her breast in a way that would make Sonic want to cry as well. "I had a boyfriend before but... *wailing and crying* he died at the age of 21 and ever since then it's as if I never age as I wait for Robby my love to return to me. It hurts that we couldn't have a baby, even though, we were so close and in love with each other but I know it'll never happen again."

Sonic wipes the tears from Hershey's eyes as he prepares to speak to her once more.

"I'm very sorry about that Hershey but I'm hungry... can you make us dinner," said Sonic trying to change the subject. "Mostly all of us are hungry. What do you have?"

"What do you want," asks Hershey as she breathes with impatience. "I'm a wizard you know, I can get you just about any 'food' you desire."

"Hey everyone," said Sonic whose obviously trying to get other's attention and he succeeds as they motion their heads toward him. "What do you guys want to eat? Hershey here is willing to give the food we desire and a wizard draught. What's a wizard draught Hershey?"

"All you need to know is that'll last for three days in your belly," explains Hershey patiently waiting to know what everyone wants. "Speak-up, you won't have another chance when the sun rises tomorrow."

"We want chicken with fruit and vegetables," explains Tails hungrily.

Everyone else nods in agreement to acknowledge to Hershey what him or her desire. Hershey takes a deep breath and begins searching through cabinets. She found chicken that has already to be loaded above her firewood with a table- stand made out of metal above it. She rubs sticks together to make the fire as Tails joins in to make the fire with sticks. The others join in because they want a small learning experience on this journey. The fire starts eventually as the chicken begins to cook. Hershey tosses each one of them an apple.

"This apple is so tasty," said Tails as he chomps away on his apple. "How long before the chicken is done Hershey?"

"What was that Tails," asks Hershey as she rotates the chicken for an even cooking.

"How long before the chicken is done?" His stomach growls and he whispers to himself. "Don't worry, we'll eat soon." He slowly sits upon a chair near by the bed and stares blankly at the chicken with his chin resting on his hands in boredom.

"It needs to be cooked just a little bit more." She licks her lips in anticipation.

Sonic gets up from the floor and approaches the window only to see that the sun is going down as night is prepared to rule the skies. The hedgehog goes into a small daydream where he sees a forest, young hedgehogs playing tag, birds flying, nature taking its' course, and his hand holding onto Amy Rose's hand romantically as their lips approach.

"I love you Amy," said Sonic as his lips approach her lips.

"Kiss me you handsome warrior," replies Amy as their lips make contact.

Sonic's daydream is interrupted by Hershey who tells him that dinner is ready. Sonic grabs a chair and approaches the table as a plate of chicken is waiting for him. They eat and talk about their past but once they ask Hershey she is unwilling to tell them as she takes her last bite of her chicken and last drink of her wizard draught.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything further about my boyfriend that I used to have, however, I can tell you his name," explains Hershey as tears of sadness drop from her eyes. "His name is Robby the hedgehog." She approaches her bed before falling asleep.

The others eventually fall asleep after thinking about what Hershey said and could not bare saying to them. After a few hours of sleep, Hershey begins to have a dream about Robby and herself. (Warning: Song and Romance... If you hate these, do not read any further.)

~Hershey's Dream~

[Long ago we used to be together.]

[Why can't it be the same as before?]

Robby throws the 'Sword of Light' at Tranquility who is in his true form. The black smoke of the dragon god depletes into nothing as the dragon known as Tranquility is banished. Hershey approaches his awaiting arms. They hug and smiles of joy come across both of their faces.

[I loved you with all my heart.]

[I am sorry I died that day.]

"I love you with all my heart Hershey," said Robby who blushes lovingly. "When I die will you still remember me?"

[I want to find]

"I love you as well, with all my heart Robby," said Hershey, as she feels happier close to Robby. "If you died I would remember you until the end of my days in this dimension. My heart will break into a million pieces once you leave me before we get a chance to love each other and have children to love and care for. Would you like that Robby?"

[Love in my heart]

"Yes, I would Hershey but I'm not ready to have a physical relationship with you because I feel slightly uncomfortable of what we have to do to bring those children into the world," said Robby nervously. "I love you more than anything but I'm just not ready for sex."

"Don't be afraid Robby." she says lovingly. "I won't bite unless you ask me too." she laughs and growls playfully. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said nervously. "Let's watch the eagles fly."

"Okay, my love."

[Where the eagles roam]

They watch the eagles fly across the air and land on a tree branch on the northeast end. The grass sways back/forth as a breeze brushes upon them. The echidnas, young and old, play across the fields of green as others are bringing offspring into the world.

[I want to find]

"Do you at least want to kiss me Robby," said Hershey romantically as she scoots closer toward him. "You know you want to make out with me. I love you Robby. Why must you feel nervous about being romantic you handsome/masculine hedgehog you?"

[Love in my heart]

"It makes me nervous since you only act this way when I'm around you," said Robby politely as he could or allowed himself to be. "Why do you only act like this when you're around me?"

"Because I love you Robby," said Hershey as she grasps his hand with happiness. "You light my fire. You're my hearts desire."

[You are my only sunshine.]

"I guess I'm the only one who can fit that small need," said Robby as tears of joy flow down his face with a great smile upon his face. "I didn't know you 'felt' that way about me. Now, I know why!"

[If only I could see you]

"Isn't this romantic," said Hershey as their hands grasp one another.

Hershey gets close to him. Their bodies contact one another.

[Before I passed away from your arms]

Robby looks down to see that his crotch has grown and he looks back up only to blush. Hershey smiles and kisses Robby upon the cheeks. They begin to dance slowly and lovingly to the song.

[I felt like our love would never break]

[I am sad that I could not be there for you]

[If only I could change the past]

"I have something to tell you Hershey," said Robby lovingly.

"What's that Robby," said Hershey as her eyes look into his eyes.

"I love you with all my heart." he kisses her upon the forehead.

[I love you with all my heart]

[I am sorry I departed before we could love.]

(Hershey's lines)

[Oh Robby, I want to hold you in my arms]

"Robby you're so kind to me," said Hershey as they continue to dance. "That's one of the many reasons why I love you. I wish you were immortal like me but I hope we can have children before you depart."

"So do I but I feel as though I'm 90 years old and not 21 like I am supposed to be: the way I look physically not mentally."

[How I miss your kindness]

[I wish there was a way to turn back time]

[I loved you with all my heart]

[Cannot wait to hold you in my arms again]

[However, I know it will never happen again]

"Let's go inside the 'Guardian of Light' base Hershey. I have to talk to you, privately."

"Sure, by all means my love."

(Robby's lines)

They enter the base with enthusiasm as Hershey waits what she thinks she will get: the 'Ring Of love' and a proposal for a wedding but what happens is not what she had in mind.

[Hershey, even though, I passed away]

[I will always remain in your heart]

Robby walks across the room and jumps into a bed. Hershey licks her lips as he acknowledges her to come onto the bed. Hershey grabs two fancy glasses she keeps for emergencies and pours a small glass of wizard wine into each glass.

[I will be there to guide you to a solution]

Hershey approaches Robby slowly as she shows him the wizard wine.

[Oh, how I wished I would still be alive]

"You naughty girl," said Robby romantically.

Hershey blushes just before putting the glasses on a table right next to them.

[So I could hold you tightly in my arms]

Hershey and Robby hug one another but then Hershey kisses him onto the lips. Robby replies with a wink as she releases. Hershey grabs her glass as she hands Robby his glass.

"I don't know what this wizard wine is capable of but I'll find out soon enough," thought Hershey as she winks at Robby.

"Cheers to the girl of my dreams: Hershey," said Robby as both of them drink the shot of wizard wine from the glass.

[How I wish we could turn back time]

"Is it just me or did you get very sexy," said Robby. He feels a little drunk because of the wizard wine.

Hershey licks her lips as he takes off his pants. Robby feels something exit his crotch. Hershey licks her lips as he blushes a little.

"You look very hot," said Hershey as she jumps upon the bed.

[I see myself falling in love with you.]

Their faces slowly approach one another. Their lips connec and kissing is the affect. Their tongues move in each other's mouths, giving one another pleasure. Hershey pulled herself close to his body as their kissing continues. She rubs her body against his manhood but then Robby releases the kiss and taps Hershey's shoulder.

"Why'd you quit kissing me Robby," asks Hershey sounding disappointed. "Let's continue."

"I can't continue," replies Robby.

"Don't you want children? I thought you loved me."

"I do want children and I do love you. I hate to say it to you my love but I've got to go." as he puts his jeans back on his body.

"Why?"

"Something came up. It is time for me to go. I'm sorry about doing this to you."

[Even though, I am gone]

"Then go."

"But I thought you cared."

"And I thought you loved me."

"Yes, I do but there are things I've got to do."

"No, you don't love me. You were playing love the whole time."

[I will still love you with all my heart]

"I love you with all my heart. Please don't break my heart."

"Break your heart? You have broken mine Robby. I thought I could trust you in loving me but I was wrong. I hate you for it."

"Well, when I leave I won't be able to see you again."

[I want to see you again]

"Good riddance. I do not care if you leave. Get out of here, find yourself your own home and get out of my life."

"Once I leave I'll only be able to visit you in your mind, farewell."

[Even if I can only visit you in your mind]

"Then leave, I'll never love you again. Now get out of here."

Without another word, Robby walks down the steps of the base. Hershey peeks out the window to prepare herself for her final good-bye. Robby exits the base and walks upon the grassy pasture but then he turns to wave farewell to Hershey. Hershey waves back as Robby walks across the pasture. Hershey watches with sadness because every step Robby took would make him disappear further as if he never existed. The trees chant 'How could you Hershey?' in unison. Hershey watched with sadness as the trees began to burn, the echidnas there before disappear into the shadows, and the grass changes to desert sand.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" tears flow for the needed love of Robby the hedgehog.

[How I wish we could turn back time]

~Hershey's Dream Ends~

Hershey and the other wake up as laughs of pure evil come from the huge dust cloud. They exit only to see that the threat they took out of this dimension has come back alive: Tranquility.


	30. Tranquility's ressurection

CHAPTER 29 - TRANQUILITY'S RESURRECTION

The cell and the demon soul became one. The cell began multiplying into many, creating the dragon that ruled the Apocalypse Dimension. The darkness in space made it easier for the cell to form into Tranquility, the dragon that soon seeks the blue hedgehog. Soon the cell and the demon soul had remade Tranquility. Tranquility seeks his true power, his true form.

"I'm not dead," Tranquility, laughs insanely. "I'll be unstoppable in my true form, however, the 'Sword of Light' can only transform me. It will cause me pain. That is how Robby banished me. Test my strength."

His arms bulging, his legs bulging. His body forms into an x, lightning struck onto his body, Tranquility has been reborn with more power than ever before.

"It's time to show heroes my new power," Tranquility laughs insanely. "Sonic, you're mine."

Tranquility transported himself back to Apocalypse Dimension and hid in the clouds. He laughs loudly and darkly. This soon created company and it is now his chance to aim upon Sonic's closest friend. Tranquility pointed with one of his phalanges and fires a yellow energy with fire added on. It soon went passed the warriors and hit Tails in the chest, mere inches from his heart. Tranquility soon revealed himself and every hero looks in shock.


	31. SC and KR and TGH

CHAPTER 30 - SONIC'S COURAGE, KNUCKLES RECKLESSNESS, TRANQUILITY'S GREATEST HOUR

"Lets check Tails," said Hershey.

All but Sonic and Knuckles did so. Knuckles can only look in shock. Sonic approaches Tranquility with little fear. Tranquility laughs with his new power. Sonic steps back a little bit before going into a stance.

"Sonic how you like me now," asks Tranquility. "Bad isn't it. I can destroy all of you without breaking a sweat. I am not in my true form. Come to me."

"Tranquility I should've taken you out from the start," screams Sonic with his eyes flashing with anger. "You're just cocky like all the other villains. In the end, good prevails."

"Not this time Sonic. I am not as weak anymore. I am gaining strength as we speak. I feel invincible."

"Enough with the gibberish. I beat you before, I can do it again."

"The wounds and the close death you gave me helped me rise in power. Let's go."

Knuckles can only look in shock, as Tails is soon able to gain consciousness.

"It's a miracle," cheers Hershey. "Tails is still alive. Let's heal him."

"Tails," Knuckles says as he breathes heavily and looks in shock. "Tails, my friend. You are still alive. I can still set things right. I'll make Tranquility pay for his deed." Knuckles screams and a yellow flame surrounds him without the use of any emeralds. "Tranquility, you're mine. He flies into the air and soon attacks.

Sonic exits the line of fire and asks, "Hershey, how did Knuckles enter certain without any emeralds?"

Hershey looks off into the distance. "That question can't be answered." Sonic did not reply and soon brought his attention to Knuckles.

Knuckles attacks Tranquility with flaming balls of energy. The land transforms into a giant dust storm. Soon Knuckles had already used half of his energy.

"Are you out there Tranquility? Come out and fight likes a man or I will blast you out. Okay, fine."

Knuckles continued fire upon Tranquility and the dust cloud continued to form. Soon Knuckles ran out of energy. Breathing heavily.

"It's over."

Silence in the air. Soon everyone could sense a power in the dust cloud until Tranquility flew out in front of Knuckles face with his fist ready to strike.

"Wrong. It's over when I say it's over." Tranquility laughs insanely.

Knuckles, on contact, flew to the ground with incredible force. The echidna would soon become apart of the slain until Shadow sacrifices himself to shield Knuckles from a high-energy beam. Knuckles could barely smile from Shadow looking down upon him with his arm losing all mobile functions.

"You're safe now, Knuckles. You can rest. You fought recklessly and hard.

"Hershey," said Sonic. "Get me the chaos emeralds. Tranquility will soon pay for his evil doing."

"Yes, I will but you must also stab Tranquility with the 'Sword of Light.'


	32. Super Sonic Versus True Form

CHAPTER 31 - SUPER SONIC VERSUS TRUE FORM

Sonic looks at his 'Ring of Light' then back at Tranquility. The dragon smirks evilly at the hedgehog. Hershey returns with the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic grins but does not know what to do.

"Hershey, I need assistance," said Sonic with confusion. "How do I call upon the 'Sword of Light'? What do I need to have the sword?"

"It's in your hands," explains Hershey. "All you need is the 'Ring of Light'. Ask and it will obey."

" 'Ring of Light' I need your help. Transform into the 'Sword Of Light'."

The 'Ring of Light' melts into liquid metal before the huge flash of light. The light disappears and a gold handle only has formed. The liquid metal soon rose to the length of the original sword used by Robby: the original leader of the 'Guardians of Light'. The blade had markings of ancient sorts.

"The Blade says 'Guardian'." said Hershey. "If you prove yourself the blade will say 'True Guardian'. Good Luck Sonic."

Sonic picks up the 'Sword of Light'. It glows white as it ascends closer to his chest. Tranquility smiles when he sees the 'Sword of Light'. Sonic glares angrily at Tranquility as he points the sword in his direction and enters a running stance.

"Eager, I like that," compliments Tranquility as he licks his lips. "Stab me with it. Are you chicken?"

"What are you talking about?" asks Sonic.

"In order to truly defeat me you must stab me. I can only be beaten in my true form. The 'Sword of Light' is the only weapon that has proven to transform me into my true form. I am a god of the underworld, the dark soil of Apocalypse Dimension. Robby threw the sword at me and defeated me quickly but my power has grown since then. Your challenge will be worth it. I challenge you against my true form."

"I accept your challenge. The sword will enter your stomach."

"That is my hedgehog. Determined and always ready. I like that about you but I will not be seeing you again after this. The prophecy said that there would be a second warrior, which would truly send me from existence. I did not believe it until I saw you and your comrades. It's been lovely while I was alive."

"Tranquility . . . you do not have to do this. We can be friends and I will accept you for you. We can be allies."

"I am sorry Sonic but I cannot. The thing that lies inside of me is the threat. I was born with a demon soul and a regular soul. I would like to be friends but it will be hard to control my demon soul. It cannot work out. All I ask is simple." Tranquility became very energetic. "Stab me, come on. I'm eager to get started."

Hershey butts in. "Tranquility, I know you're evil and can't do a thing about the demon soul that exists, however, if I'm correct, you'll be able to become the dragon you were meant to be. Enjoy your last battle."

"That can be done Hershey. I only need to be rid of my demon soul. Now stab me."

As Sonic approaches, Tranquility to stab him the sword's blade is surrounded by white flame that increases in size. Sonic stabs Tranquility in the stomach. Smoke and lightning surround Tranquility's body as he screams in pain. The sword exits Tranquility. Tranquility's body disappeared to only reveal a dark smoke with lightning that grew in size. Tranquility looks like a giant smoke from a volcano that looks like an enormous dragon. Tranquility has reached his true form; he is a god from the underworld.

"Use these wisely," said Hershey. She hands him the Chaos Emeralds. "We don't have any rings to give you in this dimension."

"Got it," replies Sonic.

"You just have to prove yourself worthy to the 'Guardians of Light'"

"Let's finish this."

"Go Sonic," they cheered. "Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. Sonic."

Sonic's body shines, his eyes change to red, his body glows yellow off and on. The sun reveals itself to help Sonic. His body floats into the air. He became Super Sonic. Will he be able to defeat Tranquility? We will see.

[Thunder, Rain and Lightning]

True Form flew into the sky with darkness in its heart. Sonic follows it and plunges inside of it and hurling the yellow flame into the black smoke, contacting the heart with amazing force but not enough to weaken it. True Form screams in pain and forces Sonic out. It fires black smoke. The smoke blocks Sonic's view as True Form rams into him. Sonic falls toward the ground and is able to land on his feet in mid air. He goes for another run.

[Danger, Water Rising]

True Form blows smoke upon the desert soil of Apocalypse Dimension. Stones, on fire, rise into the air, heading for Sonic. Sonic senses it, stops, and dodges them before ramming into them. Sonic's skull felt like it took a beating but he held on. True Form attempts to ram into Sonic but to no avail. Sonic gains speed and force himself inside True Form with yellow flame piercing the black smoke, contacting the heart with amazing force, it weakens him but it is still not enough.

[Clamor, Sirens Wailing]

[It is Such a Bad Sign]

[Shadows of Dark Creatures]

True Form rams into Sonic with a deadly array of smoke that look like thorns. The smoke slowly inserts into Sonic's yellow flame and blinds him, giving the True Form enough time to strike with flame. Sonic screams in pain as the fire pierces his yellow flame. His energy is dropping fast until he escapes the fire and allows himself to engage into another attack.

[Steel Clouds Floating In the Air]

True Form looks into the sky as Sonic approaches with great speed. Sonic stops for a few seconds, wondering what the true form would do next. Suddenly clouds made out of steel fall toward Sonic. Nothing beats a nice shower of clouds, unless they are attacking you. Sonic is able to dodge the clouds but some swarm around him, he gets an idea. Sonic launches himself toward the true form and flies through him as if a cloud of dust but steel clouds contacts True Form with amazing force. True Form screams in pain. True Form has been weakened but is still too strong, not even a drop of blood had fallen.

[People Run For Shelter]

[What's Going to Happen To Us]

[All The Steps We Take, All The Moves We Make, All The Pain At Stake]

[I See The Chaos For Everyone, Who Are We, What Can We Do]

As the fight continues with a neutral affect Tails watches with everything on his mind set upon Sonic winning. He soon walks over to Hershey to know what to expect from this battle.

"Hershey, is Sonic going to win?" Tails asks,

"I don't know," she replies. "Tranquility's true form has the upper hand in this fight."

"Why?"

"True Guardians can only defeat True Form but he's close to becoming one. It just requires time. Robby told me something important that I'll never forget."

"What's that?"

"He would go into Sonic's body if Sonic ran out of hope. The Chaos Emeralds are not doing much damage but if he did stab himself to reach the power of the true guardian, he might have died because the sword only had 'Guardian' upon it. Only Robby can show him the way to defeat the true form of Tranquility."

[You and I Are Same in the Way That We Have Our Own Styles That We Will not Change]

[Yours Is Filled With Evil and Mine's Not There Is No Way I Can Lose]

"So it's a guessing game until Sonic becomes a 'True Guardian'?" asks Tails.

"I'm afraid so," replies Hershey. "Now watch the fight. It's getting intense."

[Can't Hold On Much Longer - But I Will Never Let Go]

Sonic breathes heavily for a few seconds while True Form launches his body to ram him into the ground. True Form almost succeeds, stunning Sonic for a short period. Sonic fires a small flame from his yellow flame armor.

[I know it is A One Way Track - Tell Me Now How Long This'll Last]

The small flame inserts itself into True Form's smoke and takes small bites of the heart of the beast. Sonic follows, contacting True Form's heart. True Form screams in pain before forcing Sonic out of his smoke body. True Form had a couple drops of green blood spew from its eyes. Sonic knew he would have to try harder in order to weaken the beast before his ring energy ran out. That would force him to lose all hope of winning against the true form of Tranquility.

[Close My Eyes And Feel It Burn - Now I See What I've Got to Do]

This is only the beginning of True Form's power but Sonic, even though his rings are slipping away, continues to attack. Sonic felt like nothing could beat him; he is determined to defeat True Form.

[Open Your Heart; it is going to Be All Right]

[Ancient City Blazing]

As the fight continued, the land burst into flame. The Volcano that they stopped rises again and it is only a matter of feet before 15 dimensions are eliminated. It has trouble because Knuckles drilled a hole to keep it from happening but it slowly rises and descends toward the land.

[Shadows Keep Attacking]

True Form watches the fire with amazement. It truly had the power to blow up the Apocalypse Dimension with a single command but Sonic would not allow it. The hedgehog plunges into the smoke and attacks the heart once more. True Form had troubles to force the determined hedgehog out while screaming in pain. Sonic plunges into the heart of the beast and this time True Form is able to force Sonic out. True Form bleeds green through his eyes faster than before and his ears begin to bleed.

[Little Children Crying]

[Confusion, Helpless Anger]

[I Don't What It Can Be but You Drive Me Crazy]

[All Your Cunning Tricks Make Me Sick, You Won't Have It Your Own Way]

True Form can barely move away from the speeding hedgehog because of its size. It whacks Sonic's skull with the black smoke tail, dives toward the hedgehog, and swallows him. True Form learns that this was a mistake when Sonic rams into its brain and quickly dives to the heart. True Form had more troubles forcing out Sonic. Green bled from True Form's eyes, ears, and nose. Its brain had lost the function to heal.

[Can't Hold On much Longer - But I Will Never Let Go]

[I know it is A One Way Track - Tell Me Now How Long This'll Last]

[Close My Eyes And Feel It Burn - Now I See What I've Got to Do]

True Form tries to force Sonic out but cannot find him. Sonic only smirks at this and rams into the brain again. Its brain had lost the function to see things outside of its body. True Form only narrowly succeeds to force Sonic out before he could do any more damage to his brain.

[Open Your Heart... In addition, you will See...]

(Guitar Solo)

[If It Won't Stop, There Will Be No Future for Us]

True Form rams into Sonic before attempting his most powerful attack. The Smoke Screen Circle of Death.

[It is Heart Is Tied down by All the Hate, Have to Set Him Free]

Smoke surround Sonic's view and body. Unsure of what to do. Many clouds rammed into him and bashed Sonic around like a rag doll.

[I know it is A One Way Track - Tell Now How Long This'll Last]

[Close My Eyes And Feel It Burn - Now I See What I've Got to Do]

[Have to Open Your Heart, Dude!]

Sonic bleeds red as the clouds became thorns, piercing him with power and force. His rings continue to deplete and soon he will be a regular hedgehog. The True Form would be victorious this round.

[Can't Hold On Much Longer - But I Will Never Let Go]

[I know it is A One Way Track - Tell Me Now How Long This'll Last]

[Close My Eyes And Feel It Burn - Now I See What I've Got to Do]

Sonic soon saw the heart standing in one place in the smoke, bleeding, he launches himself into it and the creature screams in pain. The Smoke screen disappears and The True Form became a dragon once more, with black smoke and an eerie smile upon its damaged body. Sonic floats to the ground before he loses his Super Sonic Power.

[Open Your Heart; it is going to Be All Right]

Sonic had given up. The 'Sword of Light's ancient markings changed. It now said 'True Guardian'. Sonic, though unaware, still has a chance to defeat the True Form of Tranquility.


	33. True Guardian Versus True Form

CHAPTER 32 - TRUE GUARDIAN VERSUS TRUE FORM

Sonic cries in defeat but soon he saw the 'Sword of Light' glow with white flame and metallic metal floating around it. He lifts it up and hopes for victory but he drops it.

"I can't win against the True Form," said Sonic. "This'll be the first time I lose against evil. I guess the prophecy was wrong. I'm not the second warrior."

As Sonic cries at his defeat, though he was not defeated - he gave up - Hershey knew that her long lost love would return to change this sad fate. Robby's spirit had arrived just as he said; he telepathically talks to them in their thoughts.

"Hershey," said Robby. "Listen to me carefully."

"Robby," prances Hershey. She looks left and right but does not see Robby anywhere. "Where are you? How can you talk to me if you're dead?"

"I know its troubling Hershey. I did say I would come when Sonic ran out of hope. I'll snap him out of it but right now I need to talk to you."

"Do you remember when we first kissed and almost made love?" asks Robby

"I dreamed about it a day ago and it was heart breaking to see you leave." replies Hershey

"I'm sorry I left you but I couldn't live much longer. Now we can set things right. You only need to destroy the Destruction Ring and Tranquility's Demon soul to bring me back and we can have children like we could've had one million years ago."

"We'll see each other again?"

"Yes, we will."

"I hope so Robby."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Give Sonic the courage he needs and the strength to wield the power of the 'True Guardian.'"

"I'm on it."

Sonic cries and True Form laughs with victory but keeps its demon eyes upon the 'Sword of Light' because Sonic still had a fighting chance. Robby floats into the crying hedgehog's mind.

"Why are you giving up?" Robby yells.

"Who said that?" Sonic looks left and right and saw nothing.

"I'm Robby the hedgehog and you have been chosen to defeat Tranquility."

"But Robby, the Chaos Emeralds are worthless against him."

"QUIT TELLING YOURSELF THAT THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU, BECAUSE THERE'S NOT."

"Robby I've failed the prophecy."

"NO YOU HAVEN'T. NOW LISTEN UP YOU QUITTER. THE 'SWORD OF LIGHT' HAS CHANGED its MARKINGS TO 'TRUE GUARDIAN'. YOU STILL HAVE A FIGHTING CHANCE NOW GET YOUR *** UP AND START ACTING LIKE THE PERSON YOU ARE MEANT TO BE. YOU STILL CAN DEFEAT THE TRUE FORM OF TRANQUILITY. NOW SHOW EVERYONE WHO YOU ARE. YOU ARE A 'TRUE GUARDIAN', A TRUE PROTECTOR OF THE 'GUARDIANS OF LIGHT'. NOW SHOW IT WHY YOU CANNOT BE UNDER ESTIMATED. NOW FIGHT."

Sonic wipes his tears away and stands up with the 'Sword of Light' in his hand. Robby had given Sonic the courage to fight the true form of Tranquility once more. He lifts the sword into the air and he felt powerful.

"What now Robby?" asks Sonic.

"Ask the 'Sword of Light' why you're using it because right now it thinks you're using it for revenge."

"The 'Sword of Light' that I hold I ask you of this. . . I need you to help me to defeat the true form of Tranquility and protect 15 dimensions from being eliminated. Will you help?"

'Sword of Light' floats into the air and forms the letters in the air. "I understand. I will help you until the end. I'm ready."

"What next Robby?" asks sonic

"Prepare you for battle? I need you to stab yourself with the 'Sword of Light'. ""Are you crazy?" He screams.

"Do you have a choice?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have a choice at this point in the battle. Does it or my mind will force you."? "Okay, calm down." He lifts the 'Sword of Light' to his waist and slowly backs the sword away where it aims at his stomach. "'Sword of Light', I am a 'True Guardian'. Give me the strength to change Tranquility into the dragon he is meant to be. He is supposed to be a kind and gentle creature. I want you to help me succeed that task."

"That's very good," compliments Robby. "Let's Begin."

[Can you feel life?]

Sonic stabs himself with the 'Sword of Light'. The 'Sword of Light's white flame pierces Sonic with amazing force.

[Taking you to the floor]

Sonic's knees drop as the 'Sword of Light's energy inserts itself inside his body. Sonic can feel his life slipping away as the 'Sword of Light' completely disappears inside his body.

[Oh, now there is pain and suffering]

The pains beyond anything Sonic ever witnessed. Sonic squeals before he drops to the ground in death.

True Form laughs insanely. The other heroes are in shock.

"How can this be?" asks Hershey. "Robby . . . I thought you could do it. I was wrong. I'll never see you again." She begins to cry. "The second warrior died."

"How is this possible?" cries Robby. "I gave him the motivation and he dies. I am not a good warrior after all. The 'Guardians of Light' failed." Robby soon felt a very powerful being other than True Form. He looks at Sonic. "He's still alive. We still have a chance."

"This can't be," said True Form. "I saw the 'Sword of Light' kill him."

"He's now a 'True Guardian'," cheers Hershey.

The other heroes gather around to watch the battle that will determine the fate of 15 dimensions.

[Take it from me]

[If you can]

As Sonic slowly ascends from the ground white lightning surges around his body. He slants up and down and lifts his head to the air with a determined grin.

[A new evil has]

The white lightning soon became white flame surrounding Sonic's body. True Form stares in fright as the hedgehog laughs. Sonic felt powerful and he wields the power of the 'Sword of Light' inside of him. Sonic went into a fighting stance and prepares himself to launch into the air and attack True Form as the True Guardian.

[Made his steps]

"It doesn't Matter," yells Sonic. He smiles at the words. He summoned the 'Ring of Light's Power from the 'Sword of Light' embedded inside of him.

[A dragon who loves]

A Die-Cast Metal Armor surrounds Sonic and the white flame.

[Domination for all souls]

The white flame rises above the armor, pierces the metal, and increases the heat.

[A dragon exists]

True Form stares in fright as the white flame shines through the armor. "Let's begin."

[That was banished for eternity]

"Let's make this intense," cheers Sonic energetically. "Tranquility, you can call me the 'True Guardian'"

True Guardian flies into the air and prepares to attack. True Form waits with anticipation.

[By Robby the Hedgehog]

[Dragon comes back after]

True Form blows fire at True Guardian but it could not inflict any pain because of the armor and white flame. True Guardian flies through the flame as if it was mere dust and launches toward True Form.

[Countless years]

True Form whacks True Guardian with his tail but to no avail. True Guardian grabs the tail and swings it around like a light bat.

[Meditating in his sleep]

After the desired speed, True Guardian lets go and aims the body of True Form to the desert soil of Apocalypse Dimension.

[Getting stronger by the second]

True Form hits the desert with incredible force. His smoke shatters and it must reform

[is his goal]

[Tranquility loves his money]

[Tranquility is our foe]

True Guardian launches toward the reforming smoke.

[Guardians of light]

The white flame at True Guardian's fingertips form into a sword made from only white flame and embeds it into True Form.

[Take him down]

True Form screams in pain.

"How did a sword form into my hands?" asks Sonic

"Those are the many powers of the 'Sword of Light'" replies Robby. "Let's keep attacking."

"Got it."

[The earth demands it]

True Form rams into True Guardian and quickly rushes away before the white flame out of the armor could pierce him but the white flame did pierce him.

[If you fail the prophecy]

[Oh, the pain is like fear]

True Form bleeds numerous amounts of blood. True Guardian launches himself into the air. True Form flies away but True Guardian gains upon True Form and enters his smoke like body. The white flame sword forms into True Guardian's fingertips.

[That strikes in your heart]

True Guardian slashes True Form in the heart with it. True Form screams in pain... so loud that the whole dimension shook. The ice shatters and the volcano is soon a mere inch from destroying 15 dimensions but it still has problems because it still descends away from it.

[Take it for me]

[You have to stop this evil]

[There is no turning back now]

At the icy region where we last left the destroyed - half destroyed - Metal Sonic. The metallic hedgehog senses the volcano rising and shoots ice beams. Even though, his body is sliced in half he can still float at a distance.

True Form flies into the air and prepares for the second most powerful attack: Barrage of Smoke. True Guardian quickly flies toward the smoke giving True Form little time to execute it. True Form screams as lightning surrounds his body.

[Guardians of Light]

Smoke embeds itself around True Guardian and lightning tries to inflict pain to the armor. The lightning shocks True Guardian's armor, it went through the white flame with ease. Tue Guardian screams in pain as the lightning shocks both him and the armor. True Form soon lost concentration, the smoke disappears, and it becomes vulnerable to attacks for a minute but no more or less than that.

[Protect what is right]

True Guardian senses this weakness and quickly forces himself inside True Form.

[15 dimensions]

[To protect]

Metal Sonic angers the volcano as it slowly ascends toward the land. The determined volcanic magma continues to rise. Metal Sonic increases the force of the ice beam but is unsure of much longer he can keep this up. It is only a matter of time before Metal Sonic shuts down again - permanently.

[If you fail]

Metal Sonic senses his energy draining but he still does not let up on the volcano. He continues with all the strength he had. The volcanic magma slightly descends away but fights to ascend toward the ground to destroy the 15 dimensions. Metal Sonic increases the power of his ice beam and his energy slips away.

[Then those dimensions]

[Will be no more]

Metal Sonic is just as determined as the volcano. The battle is at a stand still but Metal Sonic cannot hold on much longer. He is going to use all of his energy to protect 15 dimensions and countless lives.

[Help us to wield the fate]

Once inside of True Form, the sword forms in True Guardian's fingertips and slices through the heart of the beast.

[That lies in your hands]

A message slips inside of Metal Sonic just when his energy was gone. "Why are you giving up? Keep attacking the volcano."

"I can't do it," he replies. "My energy is depleting quickly as I fight this volcano."

"No you aren't giving up."

"I don't want to give up but I'm about to shut down."

"I believe in you. Technically, though you are a robot, you have extraordinary power. USE THE DEATH OF THE MANY AS YOUR POWER AND ATTACK WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT."

"I WILL," the metallic hedgehog, replies. "This VOLCANO doesn't have a chance. You're mine."

The metallic hedgehog screams loudly and a yellow flame surrounds his body. His energy increases even further with the thought of love before departure in his mind. The ice beam increases in power and the volcano descends away from the land. The cold temperature is too much for the volcanic magma to handle. The volcanic magma gave up for now and Metal Sonic can save his energy for about 30 seconds before it fought back but the ice beam still kept it from rising.

[Can you feel love inside?]

"You'll soon feel love Tranquility," said True Guardian. "I want you to keep your regular soul so you can live in peace." He slices through the heart of the beast.

True Form screams in pain at the force of the blow that contacts its heart. A piece of the demon soul had been shattered, shining with light. True Form forces True Guardian out and barely succeeds.

[Our hearts depend on you]

[Help us to wield the fate]

[That lies in ten warriors tonight]

[Who need to stop a dragon?]

[Tranquility must not succeed]

[If he does, the world will plummet]

[There is only one-way to protect that fate]

True Form flies toward True Guardian and swallows him. The white flame burns its brain. The pains unbearable as it slowly burn away the functions.

[Guardians of Light]

[You are our saviors tonight]

True Guardian flies toward the heart, slices through it with the sword, and then rams into the heart of True Form. More light shines from the demon soul. White light soon shines from the body of True Form.

[You are our last hope]

[Please succeed]

[If you fail us]

[We will be gone forever]

[I know you can succeed]

[You are our champions tonight]

[Please help us - we need you now]

[Please help us - and defeat that dragon]

[Please help us - you are our last hope]

[Please help us - god only knows what will happen]

[Please help us - it is your only choice]

{Guitar Solo}

[Take them down]

[Do not let them succeed]

[Do not let the dragon succeed]

[Can you feel life?]

[Shimmering through your mind]

True Form forces True Guardian out but True Form can barely function any more. True guardian goes for another run and this will be his last run to protect what is right.

[Ooh, now he is back for more]

[Yeah, yeah, yeah]

{Piano Solo}

[Hope is near]

[For our saviors]

[How long can they hold]

[They are near]

[The dragon is now]

[Face to face]

[With a hedgehog]

[Could this mean?]

[Is there a possibility of hope?]

[Only time can tell]

[Guardians of Light]

[You are our last hope]

{Drum Solo}]

[The dragon's death is near]

"Well Tranquility," said True Guardian. "You'll soon become one of us."

True Guardian slices through the heart of True Form.

"Harmony is restored."

[However, what is ahead]

[Is the question]

[We are near the point]

[Of destruction]

[Is there hope for them?]

[Or is this harder than it looks]

[A demon cast through the shadows]

[We need to hope now]

[If there is a way to defeat this demon]

[Harmony will be restored]

True Guardian exits True Form and lands upon the ground to see the last and final result of transforming Tranquility into the dragon he is meant to be: A dragon full of happiness and love to give. The demon soul transforms completely into white and the light shines through the smoke. The smoke soon changed into snow and rain and beautiful sun light but Hershey still felt sad that Robby couldn't -or denying it - that he wouldn't return and start where they left off one million years ago.

{Guitar is only existent}

The white flame around True Guardian disappears along with the armor and the 'Sword of Light' falls onto the ground as if it was never used. True Guardian became Sonic once more. The Destruction Ring - black and full of hate - falls upon the ground and is picked up by Hershey the white wizard cat.

"Follow me to the base," said Hershey. "I want all that is left - that's alive - to follow me before you depart from the Apocalypse Dimension."

[Harmony is restored]

Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Bunnie Rabbot, Nicolette, and Mari - An follow Hershey toward the base.

"Stop right there," said Hershey. "I believe you want to leave."

Most nodded.

"The portal is just beyond the base but there are things that must be done before you depart." Hershey drops the Destruction Ring. "Place your 'Rings of Light' around this dark ring and it will transform into one of us." She places her 'Ring of Light' an inch away from the 'Destruction Ring.' "Form them into a circle and Tranquility will become the dragon he is meant to be." She soon cries. "Robby, I wish I could see you again but it won't happen. I wish there was away to turn back time so we could love once more."

[Life is saved once more]

The heroes place their rings around in a circle. Harmony is truly restored but not for Hershey

[But for how long]

[we thank you]

[for all that you have done]

{everything is existent}

A huge circle of light transforms into a sphere surrounding the Destruction Ring. The light soon disappears.

[Guardians of Light]

The Destruction Ring had transformed into a 'Ring of Light'.

"You may all go home," said Hershey. "You've done your jobs and the 'Guardians of Light' are no longer needed to protect this land because all will soon be restored and hopefully I'll see Robby."

"Harmony is restored," said Mari - An.

"Not quite," said Knuckles punching Sonic on the head. "Now we're even Sonic."

"Hey, what was that for," said Sonic

Knuckles goes into a running stance and jets off.

[You did quite well]

[We thank you for all]

[That you have done]

[You saved over 15 different dimensions]

[However, readers will see the end]

[As a new, plummet to harmony]

"Hey come back," said sonic chasing after Knuckles. "Why'd you hit me on the head?"

"You did it to me first."

"I didn't see it."

"Well you did."

"Wait for us," said the others. They follow the other two.

They continue to run toward the portal and Sonic's legs soon form into a figure eight.

[Guardians of Light]

[We are Proud of You all]

"So long Knuckles." said Sonic before rushing toward the portal.

"No, hold up. Wait Sonic."

S

O

N

I

C

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

(separation)

Hershey is now alone in the Apocalypse Dimension with the rings at her side. "Robby I love you; I want to see you again."

Robby soon approaches her. Hershey thinks it is another dream until grass, trees, and fruit replaces the desert sand, and her wizard wine appears beside her.

"Hey Hershey," said Robby romantically. "Let's finish where we left off. Let's go inside the base to make love."

Other hedgehogs and echidnas appear, play, and make off spring once more. The Apocalypse Dimension had been restored and Tranquility can rule all with love and friendship. Tranquility had fallen in love with his first girl dragon and they created more children to populate the land.

Robby and Hershey enter the base and make love and to share the glory of having children finally during the occurrence of these dreaded years. Robby and Hershey had a sexual intercourse to pronounce their love.

"YEAR OF DESTRUCTION: 'GUARDIAN OF LIGHT'S LAST HOPE"

Continued in Aftermath Saga.


	34. Farewell Robby

CHAPTER 33 - FAREWELL ROBBY THE HEDGEHOG

The metallic hedgehog falls to the ground and shuts down permanently after he won against the volcano. There is still misfortune that lies in the Apocalypse Dimension and there is a very powerful god, which lies within the volcano. Artanus swims in his volcanic home.

"The demon soul of Tranquility is not inside Tranquility," Artanus breathes the words as he swims in the volcano, "but it still exists because the Destruction Ring still exists. The war is over in this dimension but the aftermath is far from over. I shall wait for you, 'Guardians Of Light,' no matter how low your numbers are because I am the most powerful upper-world god in this dimension."

Artanus glares evilly at the snow, "The ice around me only keeps me from exerting my true power beyond this volcano."

The volcano leaks from the hole that Knuckles did create any longer, it merely forms a scab. The horror is yet to begin. The aftermath is beyond anyone's control now.

"AFTERMATH SAGA" - Farewell Robby

Hershey is now alone in the Apocalypse Dimension with the rings at her side. "Robby I love you; I want to see you again."

Robby soon approaches her. Hershey thinks it is another dream until grass, trees, and fruit replaces the desert sand, and her wizard wine appears beside her.

"Hey Hershey," said Robby romantically. "Let's finish where we left off. Let's go inside the base to make love."

Other hedgehogs and echidnas appear, play, and make off spring once more. The Apocalypse Dimension had been restored and Tranquility can rule all with love and friendship. Tranquility had fallen in love with his first girl dragon and they created more children to populate the land.

Robby and Hershey enter the base and make love and to share the glory of having children finally during the occurrence of these dreaded years. Robby and Hershey had a sexual intercourse to pronounce their love.

They kiss and take off all their clothes and prepare to mate but the kiss ends quickly as Robby drifts away from existence once more. Tears drop from Hershey's eyes as the hedgehog drifts from her lips and tongue. Her head drops onto her chest as she cries loudly and her hands cover her eyes.

"Do you remember what I said about Tranquility," asks Robby within Hershey's mind.

"Tranquility's demon soul and the Destruction Ring must leave before we can live together like we want so dearly," replies Hershey as her tears of sadness and loss slowly disappears by his soothing voice. "My voice is only in this dimension. I am completely alone without you Robby and in order to have faith now, I need to hear your voice before I lose my life to the shadows of grief."

"My love, Sonic's path is not in our hands anymore but the Destruction Ring is in our path. I cannot sense the demon soul anywhere but it still exists somewhere in the earth dimension. I could sense it for a mere moment within Tails but I am not sure where Tranquility's demon soul is, however, you are not alone."

"HOW AM I NOT ALONE ROBBY?"

"Tranquility still exists my love and he will play apart in this dimension. I have seen the future Hershey but the journey to accomplish it is a great burden that I give your hands to bear. Until you accomplish this quest I will always remain in your heart and guide you to a solution whenever possible my love. Destroy the Destruction Ring my love and do not stop, except to eat, if you ever want to see me again. Hershey I know you can do it because I have faith in you and I also love you more than my own life."

"Thank you Robby, I love you too."

Hershey stands up and walks out of the base in search of the circle of rings that surround the black ring. She straps the Destruction Ring to a chain and places it on her neck as the other rings - 'Rings Of Light' - go onto her fingers.

"So this is the fate of the 'Guardians Of Light' because of this ring," Hershey wields her staff as she looks at the Destruction Ring with hate, "I have to face a treacherous journey without anyone to comfort me when I need it. Now, I guess, I control not only the 'Guardians Of Light's fate but mine as well."

Hershey prepares for her long journey to destroy the Destruction Ring as her mind is set on the volcano that has the power to destroy 15 different dimensions because that is were it is created. She also knows about Artanus and is positive that this god will fight to the death to protect the ring from being unmade.

"A-loss-moneth," chants Hershey and the 'Guardian Of Light' base rises into the air and follows her every step as she takes her first step to destroy the Destruction Ring forever. "If this burden shall not become a 'Ring of Light' then I will destroy it, even if it will cost my own life to succeed."


	35. Head Invasion

CHAPTER 34 - HEAD INVASION

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Nicolette, Bunnie Rabbot and Mari-An exit the portal within the Apocalypse Dimension and enter into Tails' Workshop, the place where this nightmare began. The harmony only seems restored, yet evil is already among them.

Mari-An rushes to Sonic's side and taps his shoulder, "I believe you forgot something, True Guardian. You deserve to keep your 'Ring Of Light'."

Sonic asks as he looks at her hand, "What for?"

Mari-An grabs Sonic's hand and cups the 'Ring Of Light' into it. "There's an evil in this room. When the time comes, True Guardian, the 'Ring Of Light' maybe your only hope for life."

Sonic nods, "Thanks wizard cat, Guardian, I'll take it for all the warriors of the 'Guardians Of Light' and make good use of it."

"Make haste hedgehog, I must go to help Hershey. There's evil within the Apocalypse Dimension as well and, somehow, I sense the power of the Destruction Ring. I bid you all farewell." Mari-An waves goodbye and all hug her before she leaves.

Mari-An listens to the farewells and the "I'll miss you" stuff that feels so ancient at her age. It brings a smile to her face either way, because these are her friends and the 'Guardian Of Light' followers that had a role in defeating Tranquility. They back away when she points her staff in their direction, knowing she has a schedule to keep.

Sonic wears the 'Ring Of Light' and wonders what'll come of it, but that doesn't really matter to him right now. He joins everyone at the party and they have fun, but not everyone participates.

Nicolette and Bunnie Rabbot left, because they didn't feel they contributed anything to help against the true dangers of the Apocalypse Dimension, but they went their separate ways. Bunnie went home to Antione and told him the story of a lifetime, despite Antione nearly fainted at hearing Sally was, in fact, dead. Other than that, Antione enjoyed it as she told each segment little by little. Nicolette, on the other hand, had no one to greet her as she arrived home with very little feeling of accomplishment.

Knuckles sighs as he opens the door, "Well, Sonic, I've gotta get back to the Master Emerald and guard it. This time, however, I won't let it outta my sight."

Sonic walks toward him and pats his shoulder, "Pal, Robotnik's gone and Tranquility has changed for the better. What makes you think that ol' emerald is in danger now?"

Knuckles growls, "Cause I'm the only one that can channel it's power and that ol' emerald happens to be an asset to all our quests! If it wasn't for the master emerald, you wouldn't even be able to become Super Sonic."

Sonic agrees with an iffy hand, "Well, that's true, but nothing's going to happen to it. The villain that plagued us is dead and buried and we didn't even have to break a sweat to do it. So, c'mon Knucklehead, let's party and the Chilidogs are on me."

Shadow sits on the couch and stares out the window, "Man, I wanna get outta here, this party is so boring," and he grumbles curse words to himself. He leaves Tails' workshop and goes on his journey with Maria in his mind.

Knuckles breaks the awkward silence, "Say, Sonic, where's Tails?"

Sonic shrugs his shoulders, "Not a clue."

Tails is in the bathroom and he situates himself for the party full of scrumptious Chilidogs, but he is somewhat troublesome by his eyes and his thoughts. He doesn't feel himself, even after he joins Sonic and Knuckles for a possible chilidog, despite he doesn't feel hungry. He feels afraid of showing his changing eyes to anyone, because it never happened before.

As soon as Tails reaches the door to exit his workshop, Sonic stops him.

Sonic asks with concern, "Where are you going? Don't you wanna join us for chilidogs?"

Knuckles stops eating and joins Sonic for answers that they want to know from Tails.

Tails looks away from their eyes, "I just need some fresh air and take a spin in the tornado. Look and walk around Station Square for a little alone time to go over the events that happened while we were in 'Guardians Of Light'."

Sonic and Knuckles pats Tails' shoulders, "Have fun pal."

Tails smiles back, "Thanks."

Tails walks outside his workshop and enters the bottom entrance that contains the tornado waiting to fly. He flies the tornado to Station Square as his eyes glow to purple and back to his natural blue eyes every now and again. The glowing purple eyes get more dominant as he reaches closer to Station Square and he realizes that this wasn't a good idea after all, even as his thoughts suddenly come from his mouth. Something's inside him, but he doesn't know what it is and, worse of all, these thoughts are talking about the destruction of Station Square and taking the Master Emerald.

[Please, why are you saying this? Oh shoot, I'm the thoughts now!]

Tails laughs evilly, "It's me, the demon soul of Tranquility. I'm ready to make your life one helluva ride."

[No, you wouldn't dare attack Station Square, I won't let you. You hear me? I won't let you!]

Tails smiles darkly, "Just watch me, you insolent fox."

T ails dives low, shoots at a newly wed couple and pulls back up.

Tails grins as he looks at the blood on the street, "Fox boy, blood's so marvelous. I love the smell of bloody murder, it always brings a smile on your face."

[Oh yeah, well watch this!]

Tails pushes the throttle to full speed and dives to the ground at a dangerous nosedive. The ground gets closer at every pulse pounding second, but the pain will be extreme or painless.

Tails grins evilly, "What? You'll kill yourself fox boy." He laughs evilly.

[At least you'll be gone!]

Tails smiles darkly, "I'd rather you be in severe pain than dead. I'm sorry to spoil your fun."

Tails pulls up at the last second and the impact sends his body crashing to the ground. He rolls a few times, gets scratch marks and blood seeps through his skin.

Tails laughs darkly, "Clever, but it won't help you for long. The fun's only beginning."


	36. Attack of Station Square

CHAPTER 35 - Attack of Station Square

Tails looks too beaten to move, but the demon soul of Tranquility makes him arise. Tails lifts his head up and fire blows from his mouth. Wings sprout from his back and his black nose becomes pink with rage.

A news reporter documents the events. "This is worse than before the last time we saw a dragon kill one of our favorite news reporters. Good thing we're in a helicopter to document this tragedy.

"And people are asking how in the hell can a fox breathe fire. Well I'll tell you one thing for sure, if Sonic doesn't stop this we're all dead."

Tails lifts up a whole building and throws it into the air. It crushes other buildings in its path and even kills off a ton of humans and anthroes.

[Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts my muscles. My insides are cooking you love-child. I look horrible because of you!]

Tails grinned. "You love this don't you fox boy?"

[Go to hell!]

Tails flew toward the destroyed buildings and burned everyone inside, dead or alive.

[Stop it!]

The news reporter zoomed in on the fox and saw that it was Tails. "I don't believe this. It's Tails terrorizing this town. Our beloved hero."

Sonic and Knuckles watched the news and couldn't believe what Tails was doing. They hurried out of the Mystic Ruins and took the train station to Station Square. As soon as they got there, the town was nearly deserted. Not a soul in sight except for the news stations and one cop that was a white fox.

As they got closer to the fox, they could tell it was a she. They stopped and begged for her cooperation, but she was on the walkie talkie.

She got off the talkie and rushed toward the fox as it flew into the next area of the town. "Darn it. I'm losing it!"

Sonic and Knuckles stop her and ask. "How are we supposed to catch him?"

Tech replied. "I have a couple helicopters that are going to drop a metal net on that fox boy. Then we'll take him to Merlin Prower and have him perform an exorcism. Do you know of a right place?"

Sonic explains sarcastically. "Yeah, of course I know of a right place. In Amy Rose' house. Yuck!" Then he gets serious again. "I'll distract Tails and you drop the net on him."

Knuckles flexes his muscles. "That should work."

Tech equips her talkie. "I'll get right on it."

After Tails gets captured, Sonic, Knuckles and Tech take the fox boy by helicopter to Amy Rose' house.

Then they summoned Merlin Prower.

After freeing Tails from his bondage of the soul of Tranquility, Sonic fell down the steps and nearly died. The only thing that saved him was the ring of light.

The demon soul of Tranquility was vanquished and so was Artanus. Thus making Apocalypse Dimension thrive once again.

The End of the "Aftermath Saga"


End file.
